


This Is Us, The Original Family

by LouisaHale



Series: The Original Family: an AU [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Parenting, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Caroline is Katherines vamp-child, Child Abandonment, Compulsion, Control Issues, Doppelganger, Dysfunctional Family, Elena Gilbert Bashing, Elijah is a step father, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Reunions, Hybrids, Immortality, Killing, Kings and Queens, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Sex, No Smut, Origins of Magic, Origins of witches, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Torture, Renewed Humanity, Reunions, Sibling Bonding, Supernatural Royalty, The Cure, The Mikaelsons, The Other Side, Torture, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, Witches, World Travel, accepting family, dying, emotional issues, klaus and katherine are friends, loving family, moving to new orleans, rebekah is glad to have sisters, sage and finn have a baby, salvatore bashing, strong family, trial, wealthy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 44
Words: 80,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisaHale/pseuds/LouisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Is Us, The Original Family (AU)</p><p>Because no matter how many times they have stabbed one another in the back (sometimes quite literally) they wanted to ensure their families survival. They knew now there was only one way to do that. Together; as one. Always and forever.</p><p>Originally posted on FF.Net<br/>First Chapter Posted: NOV 1, 2013<br/>Story Finished: Feb 16, 2014<br/>Transfer from My FF.net account beginning: Nov 28, 2014<br/>Transfer from FF.net account ended: Nov 30,2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This work was original posted in 2013. Back when TVD and TO had made only a passing mention of the eldest Mikealson sibling. I grew curious, so I went to the wikia and saw that most fans thought he was a boy named Aaron. So I pondered what he'd be like and this story was born.
> 
> This story is AU after the events of Vampire Diaries season 3...after Esther comes back it takes and AU turn... Most of season four of TVD happens but after that...completely AU. Some elements of TVD season 5 and The Originals season one appear but, its different.
> 
> *also, I imagine Aaron to look like Alexander Skarsgård.*
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> This work is proofread by my eyes only so excuse my mistakes. Also I do not own TVD or TO, just this AU.

**"This is us, the Original Family and we remain together always and forever."**

**Elijah Mikaelson TVD Episode 4.20 "The Originals"**

* * *

**_Dining Room of the Mikaelson Manor: Mystic Falls, Virginia: November 2010_ **

He watched as Esther revealed herself to his little siblings. Waiting for the perfect time to reveal the side effect of waking up the devil-mum. Him.

His time came when she told Niklaus that she was here to forgive him and turned to Elijah, Finn, Rebekah and Kol and said, "I want us to be a family again."

Seeing the shocked and hopeful looks on his siblings' faces, enraged him. Because he knew his mother thought them abominations that needed to be killed, and felt her disgust by looking at her children. He yelled, "Bugger off Devil-Mum!" while vamp-speeding into the house towards the Devil-Mum herself, grabbing her by the throat and pinning her against the wall.

Esther, ever the strong Viking woman, never showed emotion, but seeing him caused her to start to tremble with fear. "Hello Mummy." He said, letting her loose and throwing her across the room. "I don't like when people, especially my mother have murderous thoughts in their minds while looking at my brothers and sister."

He looked to his siblings, who all had their vamp-faces on but hadn't moved: Either being too intrigued to attack him or too shocked by the events of today. He smiled. "Only one of you would possibly remember me, as Devil-Mum and Fake-Daddy cast me out while Finn was still in her belly."

Eli looked as if he were about to faint. "They said you died from the plague!"

He retracted his fangs so his siblings could see his face. "Elijah, our mother is a notorious adulteress as evidenced by the birth of Niklaus and I, and a powerful sorceress. Are you saying lying would be going too far for her?"

Esther had finally woken up from the little concussion she had been given. "This is impossible I had Mikael kill you! When he turned he should have finally been able to kill you!"

"Ayanna turned me first. Mikey was able to neutralize me before I could let my siblings know of my existence, but Ayanna magick-ed my coffin like she did to yours. So when one of us was resurrected the other was too. Such a happy occasion! Now please, stop talking for a moment Devil-Mum. I have siblings to introduce myself to!" He said waving his hand towards her, which caused ropes to bind her and her mouth to appear sewn shut.

"My name is Aaron Mikaelson. I'm your big brother. Now, before the question and answer portion of this evening gets under way may I have one of those fancy daggers? I need some of Mother's blood to do a spell. It's only been moments and already I'm tired of being the only witch in the family."

Rebekah looked saddened by seeing her mother bound by a brother she never knew. It was only because of that look he said what he said. "Okay Bekah, I'll make you a deal. I'll let your mummy go and we can play happy families with her. But as soon as she tries to kill any of us, I'll kill her. I know her true nature, she will try, but you Eli, Finn and Kol have not been betrayed by Devil-Mum like Nik and I have." She looked at him relieved. "But first let me unbind the magic she bound when you each were born. I cannot protect this family from her and the idiots that inhabit this town all by myself."

* * *

**_Ballroom of the Mikaelson Manor: Mystic Falls, Virginia: November 2010_ **

Esther had been spouting lies of family and forgiveness all day to Niklaus; The poor boy was so eager for his family to be as one that he was reluctantly buying it. Kol didn't trust any of his Mother's words, but that's because after Aaron he was the most powerful of his siblings in regards to magic. He could sense their mother's lies and her hate towards them all, and voiced his feelings telepathically to his eldest brother. Rebekah was too busy going after the Gilbert girl in vengeance to sense her Mother's deceit and Elijah was keeping a close eye on her to protect the girl that looked like his beloved Katerina.

Finn was the wild card, and the only one that would help Mother because he was so self-loathing. But Aaron had the solution to his little brother's depression. He knew his mother was up to something and he knew that Finn might know. So as the party was ending Aaron pulled Finn aside.

"Yes brother?" Finn said looking to Aaron.

"While I was in limbo, I overheard many interesting things brother. Did you know that if an original were to die that every vampire that was turned by that original would die as well? Now I know you are the suicidal one and have been having secret meetings with Devil-Mum, so you are going to tell me what she is planning."

"We are abominations, brother. We must die."

"Even your red-headed lady love? Sage? Who is on her way after I contacted her today to tell her you were awake."

Finn paused for a breath and spilled his Mother's entire plan. Within the hour, the two brothers had gathered their siblings and told them the news.

In those next few hours the six Mikealson siblings made a plot of their own, and fully cemented their ever-shaky sibling bond. Because no matter how many times they have stabbed one another in the back (sometimes quite literally) they wanted to ensure their families survival.

They knew now there was only one way to do that. Together; as one.

Always and forever.


	2. Lured To New Orleans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One: Lured to New Orleans
> 
> Elijah knew better than to leave Katerina and Niklaus together without supervision...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:Also, almost all of the events in TVD (up to season 5) happened like they did on the show, but Aaron was there to stop Esther earlier, and bring his brother's back to life. This may be seen in flashbacks later.
> 
> This work is proofread by my eyes only so excuse my mistakes. Also I do not own TVD or TO, just this AU.
> 
> for more info on this fic visit (http://allhailhales.webs.com/the-original-family)....there are photo galleries, chapter guides, character lists and more... but be careful of spoilers because the sequel info is there as well.

**"This is us, the Original Family and we remain together always and forever."**

**Elijah Mikaelson TVD Episode 4.20 "The Originals"**

* * *

**_Elijah Mikaelson; Balcony of the Former Mikaelson Compound; New Orleans, Louisiana: April 2011_ **

"Evening Elijah." Niklaus said barley-moving from his spot looking down on the street. The woman next to him however let out a happy noise and sped towards him.

The woman kissed him and pulled back. "Hello my love. Are you very upset with us?" She said looking up with her doe eyes.

Elijah was furious. Mostly at her and himself. He knew better that to leave Katerina and Niklaus together without proper supervision. Although they had stopped with their feud for his sake there was the occasional dispute. Aaron couldn't make sure they wouldn't do anything rash this time because he was busy making a treaty with Silas. Finn could not leave Sage and Erik. Kol was trying to convince Bonnie to move with the family, wherever they ended up. And his dear sister was overseeing packing and pouting about a move away from Mystic Falls simultaneously; a task his wife was supposed to be assisting with. He should have taken his wife with him to look at potential homes for his family.

But he had not, and she told Niklaus about a source in New Orleans saying witches were conspiring against him and she decided to go with him. Her voice message saying. "None of us should be alone Elijah. I was bored. Klaus promises not to kill me.  _I never promised such a thing Katerina…_  Oh hush! We needed to get out of that town. Neither Klaus nor myself could stand being near someone as powerful as Silas for long. So we're going to investigate this threat to the family and we'll be back in time to start moving. You did say you wished we got along a bit better. Kiss my nephew for me. Love you!"

Now he finds that his brother and his wife had unwittingly walked into a warzone. And what had lured them here were witches holding captive a girl carrying his niece or nephew.

"Yes. But in the time it took for the two of you to waltz yourselves into a warzone I found the coven conspiring against our family."

That got his brother's attention. "Follow me."

* * *

**_Hayley Marshall; Witches Graveyard; New Orleans, Louisiana: April 2011_ **

To say the father of her magical-miracle baby took the news of her pregnancy poorly was the understatement of the century. Hayley was hurt when Klaus said that the witches could kill them both for all he cared.

It's not liked she loved Klaus. He was a one-night stand; she thought she would never have to see again. And after Elijah telling the story of his family she understood why Klaus would lash out. Mikeal and Esther were cruel individuals that were threatened by their children, afraid they would become stronger one day, binding their magic/werewolf sides, beating them, and when that wasn't enough they sold the eldest off as a servant when he was four because he was too powerful to contain. She understood that with parents like those and the abuse that Klaus specifically went through, the idea of parenthood was perplexing.

It's not like she had shining examples of parents either. And she didn't completely understand how this happened. But part of her was happy she had someone to finally care for her, and knowing that when she died her baby would have the whole Mikaelson family on its side. They bickered most of the time but they were a united, supportive family despite the fact that are the most powerful and deadly coven of supernatural creatures in the world.

Elijah had ran out after Klaus, and asked Katherine to stay behind to keep the witches from harming Hayley. Katherine was not doing her job very well because she could not keep her eyes off of Hayley's stomach.

"Excuse me. My eyes are up here." Hayley said to the vampire.

Katherine smiled at the remark. "It's remarkable. In order to get pregnant Sage had to have all the families' magic users chant over her for days. They failed three times before they conceived Erik. And you and Klaus conceived during a…what was it?…'a liquor-fueled one-night stand'? I know you and the witches are not deceiving us because Elijah would have sensed deceit. I have to call the family! We are moving to New Orleans."

* * *

**_Bonnie Bennett; Courtyard of the Former Mikaelson Compound; New Orleans, Louisiana: April 2011_ **

She was sent into a party full of vampires that weren't her soon to be in-laws. Alone. In a town where vampires and witches were on as good of terms as she was with her former best friend Elena.

She had never been more happy that her current best friend Aaron, had made her an Immortal Witch than she was now.

In the past week her new family had left Mystic Falls behind to come here. They had set up temporary residence just outside town, and had been as low-key as possible. As far as Marcel knew, the only Mikaelsons in the quarter were Klaus, Elijah and Katherine. Marcel had only ever seen Kol and Rebekah before so they were on 'protect Sage, Erik, Hayley, and her fetus' duty the most.

Bonnie drew the short straw tonight. She was on find Klaus duty. Apparently getting drunk with his old buddy was more important that the first magical ultrasound she preformed on Hayley this morning. Everyone else was preoccupied with protecting either protecting the most vulnerable of the family of trying to figure out what the witches of New Orleans were hiding, she had to find Klaus.

A dark-skinned vampire with a bald head and a shit eating grin dropped in front of her. "This is not the place for witches, you must be new in town…"

Bonnie gave him a smirk that was equally as cocky as the one he was giving. "I am, just visiting my brother-law for the night. As soon as I find him, he was last seen here visiting his friend Marcel."

The vampire's smirk fell. "I am not friends with any humans or witches, so your brother-in-law was not visiting me."

Bonnie laughed. "Hello Marcel. I'm Bonnie Bennett… I'm sorry to barge into your home, but I must find Klaus. Kol would have come to get him himself but he says and I quote 'I refuse to step foot in New Orleans as long as that wanker Marcel is living in our house. I bet it is why Nik is hiding from the family there…' which is why he sent me to retrieve Klaus. So again do you know where he is?"

Marcel looked dumbfounded. His vampire-party was quieting at the scene she had made.

"Bonnie, what in the bloody hell are you doing here." Klaus said joining the party.

"You missed and extremely important family occasion and every female of the family is upset with you. It's best that you make up for it right away and not in a decade."

Klaus was confused on what she was talking about until it clicked that she was speaking about the sonogram… "That was today?" Bonnie nodded. "Well, I suppose I must pop in for a visit. I will meet you at your car."

Bonnie waited in the car for Klaus. "Did you do the test without me."

"Of course. Hayley is ecstatic, I don't think she was expecting you to be there anyway, But the rest of the family is furious with you for missing your first glimpses of your child; especially Katherine, Rebekah, Sage and myself."

"It makes no difference Bonnie, the women in this family are perpetually upset with me."

Bonnie smirked. "I would figure out why that is soon if I were you. Because soon there will be another one of us girls and she will likely inherit her temper from you."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Klaus smirk. "It's a girl?"

"Yes."

"And she is healthy."

"Yes. Your little princess is perfectly healthy."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the Mikaelson Family in this story are as follows:
> 
> Aaron Mikaelson (Original Vampire/Witch)
> 
> Elijah Mikaelson (Original Vampire)(w/limited witch powers)
> 
> Finn Mikaelson (Original Vampire) (w/limited witch powers)
> 
> Niklaus Mikaelson (Original Hybrid) (w/limited witch powers)
> 
> Kol Mikaelson (Original Vampire/Witch)
> 
> Rebekah Mikaelson (Original Vampire/Witch)
> 
> Katerina Petrova- Mikaelson (Wife to Elijah) (Vampire)
> 
> Sage Mikaelson (Wife to Finn) (Vampire)
> 
> Hayley Marshall (Baby-Mama to Niklaus) (Werewolf)
> 
> Bonnie Bennett (Fiancee to Kol) (Immortal Witch)
> 
> Erik Mikaelson (Child of Finn and Sage) (Vampire)
> 
> Baby Girl Mikaelson (Child of Niklaus and Hayley) (?)


	3. Seven Months Earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two: Seven Months Earlier
> 
> Flashback to November 2010, in the weeks that the Mikealson family was first reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is proofread by my eyes only so excuse my mistakes. Also I do not own TVD or TO, just this AU.
> 
> for more info on this fic visit (http://allhailhales.webs.com/the-original-family)....there are photo galleries, chapter guides, character lists and more... but be careful of spoilers because the sequel info is there as well.

**"This is us, the Original Family and we remain together always and forever."**

**Elijah Mikaelson TVD Episode 4.20 "The Originals"**

* * *

**_Bonnie Bennett; Witch House; Mystic Falls, Virginia: November 2010_ **

Esther had told Abby and Bonnie that she needed the Bennett magic to help to kill her children. Bonnie did not like it one bit, but Abby agreed to it, and she wanted the chance to do magic with her mom.

Besides this would help to protect her friends. And that's what witches do right? Help their friends. Sure Bonnie felt like if Elena was not concerned with something no one cared and a bit invisible at times unless they needed a spell done. But Elena and Caroline were her very best friends. She had to protect them. So if they felt threatened by The Originals she would help destroy them.

But then she looked at them and began having second thoughts. Five men walked towards them followed closely by Rebekah, Katherine and a red-head. She recognized  _him_  from the ball last night. She did not know that he was an original and he never brought up that she was a witch. They were just two strangers who shared a dance and a good night kiss at the end of the night.

She never felt so normal and at ease as she did in Kol's arms. But this Kol was different, he had eyes of someone itching to kill something, all the Mikaelson's had that look and it was directed at their mother.

And Bonnie started to see this for what it was, a mother threatened by how powerful her children were, a woman who wanted to call take backs on a spell that nature had one thousand years to restore the balance to.

The tall blond in the middle called out to Esther. "What's the matter Devil-Mum? Mad that your children wised up in time to break the link between us before your little spell?" He said as they started to circle Esther like a pack of wolves. Bonnie grabbed her mother's arm and slowly backed away, withdrawing the Bennett magic as she did. Even if she wanted to take them down, there was no way to beat them now, it would be suicide.

Hours later she and Abby went to the Salvatore house to tell them the news. It was not taken well.

"So someone betrayed us and told Klaus the plan and then unbound him and his siblings…but who has witchy powers and was dancing with Kol last night?" Damon said.

"Are you accusing me of betraying you?"

"If the broomstick fits." Damon said.

"Caroline…Elena…Matt I would never betray you." Bonnie said.

"But nothing else makes sense Bonnie!" Elena said tearing up. "How could you do this to me! After what Klaus has done!"

In a flash Damon vamp-sped over toward her and Abby and broke Abby's neck. Bonnie couldn't speak, couldn't cry she just stared at her mother's lifeless body in shock.

What was the most surprising was the only people that had objection to the action of killing Abby were Caroline and Matt. Elena's response to them was "She hurt me by betraying me to Klaus. She needs to know my pain. I don't want to see her again, take her and her mom to their precious originals."

Elena Gilbert was responsible for Bonnie's grandmother and mother's death. She vowed then to make her pay. Bonnie had no family left, and no one to protect her. Maybe befriending the Mikaelsons was Bonnie's best option.

They weren't good but they were loyal.

* * *

**_Aaron Mikaelson; Library of Mikaelson Manor; Mystic Falls, Virginia: Late November 2010_ **

Aaron vamp sped from shelf to shelf. Trying to find a solution to their newest problem making a poor attempt not to let his tears fall.

Bonnie entered the room. "Aaron please tell me we can fix this! How is it possible that they killed Finn!"

"They found more white oak. Apparently Rebekah was not able to burn it all. First we have to keep Sage and they baby inside her from dying then we have to bring Finn back. There has got to be a way!"

"A stasis spell should keep Sage and the baby alive until we can bring back Finn. We need to work quickly. Bekah says she's turning ashen."

"Good idea. Tell Kol and Bekah to do a stasis spell on Sage. That should buy us enough time."

* * *

**_Niklaus Mikaelson; Receiving Room of Mikaelson Manor; Mystic Falls, Virginia: Late November 2010_ **

While Aaron recovered from the magic he used to save Finn, Sage and his nephew; and Sage and Finn slept off their ordeal upstairs the rest of his family was helping him give the more annoying doppelganger and her pet Salvatores their punishment.

Earlier while Bekah and Kol rushed Sage back to the manor. Niklaus, Elijah and Katerina rounded up the ones responsible for Finn's death. Even Caroline and the Donovan boy, because even though he and Bekah fancied them they would not escape punishment, in fact it made their actions all the more upsetting.

"Elena Gilbert not only did you succeed in killing my brother but you almost succeeded in killing my sister-in-law and the child she carries. So we are going to play a game. Elijah, Kol and Rebekah are each going to choose a loved one of yours one representing each of my loved ones you nearly killed tonight. Then you get to choose which one I kill."

Rebekah grabbed Alaric, Kol grabbed Caroline and Elijah grabbed Matt. Elena just started at Klaus. Refusing to choose. "If you do not choose I could kill them all…"

"Alaric. Kill Alaric. He is starting to go crazy anyway." She said immediately after.

"Bekah, if you please… Oh and remove that ring first" He said and she removed his ring and snapped his neck.

This was more of a torture for Elena's posse then Elena, for them to see how quickly she turns on them. Like she did Bonnie. As soon as you were of no use to her you were done for. "Say goodbye, while you leave. We will be keeping the body. Oh an Elena. I do expect the remaining white oak stakes on my doorstep soon. Each day that passes another loved one will die. And I start choosing tomorrow."

They all left quickly in fear a few of the shedding tears for their fallen friend.

What they didn't know is that Aaron had taken a liking to the history teacher and knew that his ring was fracturing his mind, so he had been having the bartender at the Mystic Grille slip Alaric some of vampire blood in each of his drinks.

Niklaus did not understand this love epidemic that his siblings had become infected with. He always thought love was vulnerability. But, since Aaron came back and made his siblings a family again he had seen them become stronger as a unit. Perhaps he needed to reexamine his thoughts on love and weakness one day. But that day was not today. The only love he feels is the love for his family.

Niklaus may have been re-thinking many things over the past few weeks, but one that was certain: He would never get used to being on the same side a Katerina Petrova. Never.


	4. Mikaelson 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three: Mikaelson 101
> 
> Katerina gives Hayley tutoring about the members of her new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is proofread by my eyes only so excuse my mistakes. Also I do not own TVD or TO, just this AU.
> 
> for more info on this fic visit (http://allhailhales.webs.com/the-original-family)....there are photo galleries, chapter guides, character lists and more... but be careful of spoilers because the sequel info is there as well.
> 
> AN:I know my Mikaelson's are a bit different from the show(s). But in this AU they have been working on being a family and getting past sibling rivalry since Aaron rose from the dead. They will still fight but now they are close. Katerina, Bonnie and Sage are considered family as well not just because they are married/engaged to one of the brothers, but because the whole time the family has been reunited these three women have been by their side and fighting with the family when they are needed.

**"This is us, the Original Family and we remain together always and forever."**

**Elijah Mikaelson TVD Episode 4.20 "The Originals"**

* * *

**_Hayley Marshall; Downstairs Study of the Mikaelson Mansion; New Orleans, Louisiana: April 2011_ **

When Elijah was able to get her released from her witchy jail she did not expect that her new home would be a mansion. She also did not expect to be taken to a study by Katherine to be given a crash course in all things Mikaelson.

"I need you to have all this information Hayley. The rest of the family will arrive soon and they already consider you a member of the family because of the hybrid bun in your oven." Katherine said, noticing Hayley was not listening. "What have I been saying?"

"Aaron is the eldest, along with being a vampire he is the most powerful witch in the family. Born from Esther's affair with a powerful Sorcerer. His powers are a bit weaker because he has used his magic to resurrect Finn and Kol when your doppelganger and her minions killed them. He is coming from meeting with Silas, the worlds first Immortal and will have news about a possible treaty. Silas is a fear of the family because he is the only being that can get into an Original's mind."

"And who is his better half?"

"He doesn't have one. He dated Alaric for a month after his transition but Alaric resented him for being turned into a vampire by Aaron's blood. So he ran off. I shouldn't be surprised if he dates men and women because he has the most fluid sexuality of the Originals. He is easygoing and playful until his family is threatened, then he is more violent than even Klaus can dream of being."

"Okay. Elijah."

"Second eldest, but most of his life he acted as eldest. He is an Original vampire with some powers of a witch. They call him the moral original that's always in a suit but he can be quite violent. I don't appreciate you telling me how rough he is during sex, because ew. That being said he is married to you Katerina Petrova-Mikaelson, alias Katherine Pierce who spent centuries on the run from Klaus but somehow you have been able to make an uneasy peace with him for your husband's sake. Klaus has also agreed to help you find out what happened to your daughter, who was the only member of your family he was not able to kill in the fourteen hundreds."

"Finn."

"Original Vampire with limited witch powers, and was quite suicidal and self loathing when Aaron made a reappearance. Now the stoic brother who is reluctant to resort to violence but loves his family despite them all being vampires. He's married to Sage who just gave birth to their magically conceived son Erik. Apparently Originals can have children it just takes allot of energy and magic to happen. Erik is likely to be the only child they will have."

"Good. Klaus." Katherine said, leaning back in the chair.

"Original Hybrid born from Esther's affair with a werewolf. Known to be a notorious psycho… who I slept with…classic me. Apparently has become less psycho since his family has reunited and he found out he wasn't only product of Esther's affairs."

"Kol and Rebekah."

"Twins. Kol was born first so he is technically older. They are Original Vampires and witches like Aaron. Kol is a bit more powerful because he has been studying witchcraft over the centuries. Kol has been known to be mischievous and a bit unhinged at times. His fiancé Bonnie has been able to calm him down lately but he is still likely to play pranks. Bonnie was born a witch but was made Immortal by Aaron after Kol was killed by Elena, because he was afraid she would do something that would prove to be fatal to a mortal if he was not able to resurrect Kol. Rebekah is a free spirit and loves to be in love, but her brother's have killed her lovers over and over through the centuries, which has made her cold and violent. She spent much of the past year wanting to be a normal girl, even tried to help Stefan Salvatore look for the cure for vampirism against the wishes of her family and only stopped when she found out they killed Kol. By the time she found out about Kol, They had already awakened Silas by entering his tomb and taking the cure from him. So she bit the Gilbert boy and threw him to Silas to feed on as punishment for killing Kol. In the few weeks since then she has been completely devoted to family."

"Now you." Katherine said. "You and your child are the newest members of the Mikaelson family."

"Hayley Marshall, abandoned at birth, kicked out by adopted parents after my first transformation and lone wolf ever since."

"Mikaelson." Came from the doorway.

Hayley turned around and saw all of the people she was just talking about standing and listening. She turned to Katherine who was smiling as they all started entering the room. Elijah approached his wife and the others making the way to sofas around the room.

"What are you talking about? And how long have you been there?"

"Since the beginning. We can be very stealthy, love. Even as notorious psychos go." Klaus said. "and what my brother Finn said so eloquently is that you should think about changing your name to Mikaelson."

"Why?" She said worried that this was a weird way of asking for marriage.

"Because our name has two important components to it." Kol said "One to mock our mother and father living on the other side while we live as a happy family. Second it has a reputation among the living and undead. If you introduce yourself as Mikaelson you are either an original or someone that has been adopted into the family therefore not someone anyone with half a brain attempts to harm. Right Bonnie-Love?"

"Kol I agreed to hyphenate like Katherine does! Is that not enough?" Bonnie told him, smacking him on the head before turning to Hayley. "My idiot has a point Hayley. It's not something you need to do immediately, just something to think about."

Hayley nodded and much to her horror started to cry. "Why am I crying?" She said panicking.

"Ah, pregnancy hormones" Sage said wistfully and stared at her son in her husbands arms. "Are they not wonderful?"

"Katerina, perhaps you should take Hayley upstairs to her room. She has had a long few days." Elijah suggested.

"You assigned rooms already? Without anyone drawing straws? How is that fair? What if Kol and I get stuck in a tiny room." Bonnie said panicked.

Everyone was busy being amused at Bonnie's outburst, but Hayley was legitimately concerned too; were they going to stick the pregnant werewolf in a closest?

Luckily Sage responded to Bonnie. "Bonnie, I think you will find that even when in hiding Mikaelson's live in luxury. I dare say that even the smallest suite of rooms in this house are larger than any bedroom you have ever seen."

"Yes, Katerina and I will get the Master Bedroom since I purchased the home this time. To the right of our room is a suite of rooms that has a spare room that will make a nice nursery for Sage, Erik and Finn. Across from them is Bonnie and Kol's Rooms and Rebekah's Room is next to them. Hayley's room next to Rebekah's; Niklaus is next to Sage and Finn and Aaron is across from Hayley. There are a few spare suites upstairs so if you dislike yours feel free to move rooms around. The upstairs also has a library and a sitting room."

Hayley blinked. Why was all that information necessary? She was a weepy hormonal mess right now, she did not ask for the mental tour of the house. Was she supposed to remember that?

Bonnie stood up quickly, pulling tissues from her pocket and shoving them toward Hayley. "Okay Hayley, lets go. You look like you are going to explode if any more information is given to you."

"Thanks."

* * *

**_Rebekah Mikaelson; Pool-House of the Mikaelson Manison; New Orleans, Louisiana: April 2011_ **

Rebekah grew up with brothers. She was used to only having brothers, and being around men everyday. Now suddenly she had two sisters-in-law, an almost sister-in-law and Klaus's baby-mama living in the same house as her. She wasn't about to admit out loud that she enjoyed the increased female presence, but she did.

Admittedly she despised Sage and Katerina at first. The first time she met Sage, Rebekah had just given her the news Finn had been daggered indefinitely and Sage attacked her. At the time Rebekah had taken offense, but now she understood that Sage was grieving the loss of the love of her life. As for Katerina by running from Nik she broke Elijah's heart, Rebekah always thought that Katerina was using Elijah and did not love him as he loved her. She now new she was wrong. The Petrova woman was just as besotted with Elijah as he was with her, and only stayed away from him for fear of Niklaus' wrath. The present day versions of Sage and Katerina were more relatable than the friends she attempted to make in Mystic Falls. They both have lived centuries and did not let people close; they were easy to consider sisters.

As for Bonnie, who had lost everything to Katerina's horrible doppelganger, Rebekah felt like she was always her friend. They did spells together, engaged in prank wars with Kol, and comforted one another when they were upset. More importantly to Rebekah, Bonnie was her friend before she was committed to Kol romantically not  _because_  she was committed to Kol romantically. Sage and Katerina were lovely but she used to think that if these women were not getting encouragement from her brothers to spend time with her they would not be friends.

And now there was Hayley; the lone wolf that got knocked up by Nik. Now that she had rested up and used a few days to get acclimated to being around the family was she quite a joy. She was down to earth, sassy and intelligent. But other than that Rebekah did not know much about Hayley and Hayley seemed to be reluctant to feel comfortable around them and call living with the Mikaelson family her home.

So after this morning's magical sonogram, Rebekah decided it was time for the weekly girls night. She ordered her brothers to keep watch over each other and her nephew and to leave them alone. She ordered her sisters into their pajamas and sent them towards the pool-house that housed the Recreation Room and the Theater Room.

"I cannot do this Bekah. What if they use Erik to play keep away? He maybe a vampire baby but he can still be hurt. Why couldn't I bring my son?"

"Because it's no boys allowed Sage. And I'm sure they won't put Erik in danger, all of us are besotted with the boy." Katerina added.

Just then Finn came into the room holding his son and handing him to Sage. "Sorry Bekah, everyone wants to go to the pub to celebrate and you cannot bring a child to the pub."

"Very well, leave brother. You are forgiven. I suppose Erik is not old enough to be annoying anyways." Rebekah said. Finn kissed his wife and son and left.

"Hayley, you will be holding one of your own soon. Would you like to get a bit of practice in with my son?"

Hayley looked positively frightened at the notion. "I don't know if I should."

"I don't know if she should either. I was going to start talking to her belly so my niece could learn my voice." Bonnie told them.

Hayley turned to Rebekah. "She's joking right?"

Katherine responded. "No we are not! I go after Bonnie!"

Sage stood and walked over to Hayley, placing Erik in her arms and sitting next to her. "He is not like human infants, he is pretty resilient. You wont hurt him. And don't get concerned about the family talking to your stomach or coming touching your bump when you start showing. You get used to it. It will feel like they only have affection for the child at times, but they...we care about you as well."

Rebekah smiled at Hayley cooing to Erik and smiling at Sage. Perhaps it was foolish to think that the wolf-girl would open up in the large family gatherings in just a few days. Perhaps more girls nights will get Hayley a bit more comfortable with the family quicker.

Even though Hayley and Niklaus were not currently involved and may never be, Rebekah was certain that she would be including Hayley when she referred to her 'sisters' in the future.


	5. Houston?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four: Houston?
> 
> The Mikaelson women decide to do something different for girls night. The Mikealson men are not pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is proofread by my eyes only so excuse my mistakes. Also I do not own TVD or TO, just this AU.
> 
> for more info on this fic visit (http://allhailhales.webs.com/the-original-family)....there are photo galleries, chapter guides, character lists and more... but be careful of spoilers because the sequel info is there as well.

**"This is us, the Original Family and we remain together always and forever."**

**Elijah Mikaelson TVD Episode 4.20 "The Originals"**

* * *

 

**_Kol Mikaelson; Kol and Bonnie's Suite of the Mikaelson Mansion; New Orleans, Louisiana: May 4, 2011_ **

Kol Mikaelson was itching to kill something. Starting with the wanker Marcel.

He knew his precious baby sister was a bit of a strumpet and had a long string of lovers. Kol had personally had to kill a few of them himself. Bekah had always fancied either the crazed ones or the ones intent on harming the family.

Finding out that her little interlude with Marcel was an actual affair that had carried on behind the backs of Nik, Elijah and himself; and that his sister still had feelings for the wanker made Kol yearn for simpler times. Times when women stayed pure until their family found a suitable mate for them. Perhaps they could lock his blonde twin up indefinitely that way she would not take any more lovers and would not betray the family again in a silly quest to become mortal. It was really too bad those mystical daggers Nik was so fond of were harmless to them now that they had their witch powers, because that would solve that problem.

Bloody hell! He was sounding like Finn! And Elijah! And Nik! He even sensed a bit of Aaron in his thoughts. How disturbing.

Now he needed to kill many things. If it weren't for that infernal plan Nik and Aaron were intent on following he would kill Marcel and all his minions now.

His Bonnie spoke, most likely concerned at the thoughts of murder that were playing in his head… "Look on the bright-side Kol; at least this one is not a mortal."

This was true. At least Bekah was not still pining over that mortal commoner from Mystic Falls. The bloody human was not only a part of killing Finn but also broke his sisters heart time and time again with his disinterest and insults. Kol hated his baby sister strumpet-ing about but he really despised when her conquests made her cry.

No one was good enough for his baby sister; his brothers were in agreement. She was the most powerful supernatural female in the world and deserved to be treated like a Queen. Men should be pursuing her, being rejected or accepted by her getting their hearts broken by her. She shouldn't be crying over her ex-lovers' disinterest or current interest in some human barkeep.

But alas, she was crying over the wanker Marcel's most recent rejection of her and his courting the barkeep at Rousseau's. And his dear Bonnie-love wanted to stage a girls night on the town to lift Bekah's spirits.

"I'm not saying that Bekah does not need some female bonding time. But can you not have your girl-time here love? In the lovely spacious home that we worked tirelessly to put every kind of protection and cloaking spell that we know of on? Plus, Hayley is a wolf my love, that is frowned upon in the quarter."

"Oh, we weren't planning on staying in New Orleans."

"Then where would this girls night take place?" He said not liking where this was heading.

"We were thinking of taking a few days and going to another city, maybe Baton Rouge or Shreveport but Bekah really wants to leave the state so we were thinking Houston."

At this a indignant and angry cries of "Houston!" could be heard from various places in the about the mansion from his brothers and laughter of the female family members from next door in Bekah's room.

Houston! Now he wanted to kill many more things.

* * *

**_Sage Mikaelson; Rebekah's Suite of the Mikaelson Mansion; New Orleans, Louisiana: May 4, 2011_ **

Sage had grown quite fond of Rebekah these last few months and did not like to see her cry. She had grown to think of Rebekah not as just the love of her life's little sister, but as her little sister. And if there was one thing that Sage remembered from her human life it was how to care for a younger sibling.

The Mikaelson females had situated themselves on Rebekahs bed, in order to comfort their adoptive sister. Sage sat up against the headboard with Bekah's head in her lap stroking her head like she used to her human siblings. Katerina sat next to Sage looking down towards Bekah, trying to be supportive but being uncomfortable at the sight of tears. Hayley sat next to Katerina ready to jump off the bed if she felt the need to use the bathroom again (due to her morning sickness) but still there supporting Bekah. Bonnie was the only one who was not with them but that was because she was informing Kol, and indirectly the rest of the family about the little trip they had planned for just the five of them.

The Mikaelson men liked to pretend that they never eavesdropped on one another with their vampire hearing but they did. So if Bonnie told Kol of their plans then the rest of the family would know as well.

Sage's suspicions of eavesdropping were confirmed when five indignant and angry cries of "Houston" were heard thought the house. And the four females laughed even Bekah.

A fraction of a second passed before the five perturbed Mikaelson men entered Rebekah's bedroom. They were followed moments later by Bonnie who rolled her eyes and made her way to sit on the bed with the rest of the ladies at a human speed.

"What is wrong with Houston?" Sage said.

"For starters. It is quite the distance away." Finn replied. "What of our son?" He said holding the infant up, as if Sage had forgotten he had existed.

This earned him a glare from the women. "Are you saying you are incapable of taking care of our child?" Sage said with her eyebrow raised.

Finn looked apologetic and knew he lost his turn, so he looked to his brother's to take over.

Aaron went next. "Can you not have fun closer to home? Where we can protect you?"

"You mean the house I cannot leave?" Hayley said, "Sage and Katherine are badass capable vampires and Bonnie is a immortal witch and even they aren't allowed to leave without supervision. The only one who isn't confined to these grounds most days is Rebekah and she has to see Whats-his-face whenever she leaves which breaks her heart."

Sage smiled. That was the most Hayley had said at once in her entire time living with them. It was nice to see the girl warming up to having a family.

The males look chastised by Hayley's speech. It had not occurred to them that in an effort to protect the women in their family they were driving them insane.

"What of…you know…that." Niklaus said pointing towards Hayley's stomach.

"You are all class." She said rolling her eyes. And then groaned touching her stomach. "Kat help please."

With that Katerina picked up Hayley and vamp-sped her to the bathroom.

"Hayley and the baby will be fine. We finally disconnected the link to Sophie the witches put had on her, so she is able to leave the city with us and her morning sickness has gotten less severe."

"Certainly doesn't feel less severe." Came Hayley's voice from the bathroom.

"Any other complaints?" Bekah said finally sitting up so her brothers could see her tear-stained face. Which seemed to alarm them more than the Mikaelson women leaving the state.

Elijah found his voice first. "Where would you stay? What would you be doing?"

Aaron joined in with. "How long would you stay and would you be willing to keep in contact?"

Sage responded as Bekah lied back down. "Katerina has a safe house outside of Houston. Bonnie and Bekah were going to put some protection and cloaking spells around it so we can use it frequently. We were thinking going for four or five days and we will keep in contact. I don't know what we will be doing."

"Sage!" Katerina said poking her head out of the bathroom. "I may not be running from Klaus anymore but I'm still not comfortable of him knowing where even one of my safe houses are!"

"I didn't tell him where it is!" She told Katerina who went back into the bathroom to sit with Hayley.

"I know where it is." Elijah said. "I will know where you are in case you get into trouble."

"I know you all lived much of your lives during times when women were treated as property or something to be won and protected, but the five of us are more than capable of taking care of ourselves and each other." Bonnie said.

Kol sighed, not able to find an argument. "Nik, Aaron I know you have a plan. But I am itching to kill something, you think your plan could do without a few of Marcel's minions?"

Niklaus looked thoughtful then said, "Let's go brother." with a smile and sped from the room with Kol.

Realizing that the trip was happening regardless of their feelings the remaining brothers left. Elijah agreed to go prepare an automobile for them; Aaron went to put together some herbs to help with Hayley's morning sickness; and Finn kissed his wife and baby sister on the head before going to help Elijah.

Sage then took a tissue from the bedside table and handed it to Rebekah to dry her tears. "Okay sisters. Let us each pack an overnight bag and get a short nap in, especially you Hayley. We leave later tonight so we don't run into traffic."

After nine hundred years of not having a family, she not only had a wonderful husband and a beautiful son but she had brothers and sisters again, something she had not had since her human teenage years.

Now hopefully some distance from this Marcel character for a few days of quality time with her sisters would help Bekah begin to get over him.


	6. Aaron's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five: Aaron's Story
> 
> Aaron reflects on his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> his work is proofread by my eyes only so excuse my mistakes. Also I do not own TVD or TO, just this AU.
> 
> for more info on this fic visit (http://allhailhales.webs.com/the-original-family)....there are photo galleries, chapter guides, character lists and more... but be careful of spoilers because the sequel info is there as well.

**"This is us, the Original Family and we remain together always and forever."**

**Elijah Mikaelson TVD Episode 4.20 "The Originals"**

* * *

**_Aaron Mikaelson; Aaron's Suite of the Mikaelson Mansion; New Orleans, Louisiana: May 5, 2011_ **

After a thousand years in limbo, Aaron was still not used to being around his family. He had always been alone and only able to watch, not dead but not alive. And worse none of them knew of his existence except for his Fake-Father Mikael. Mikael only carted around his coffin because he knew that Ayana had bewitched Aaron's coffin to free him if Esther was ever resurrected.

So he was trapped until someone woke him or resurrected his Devil-Mother. Admittedly it was foolish to hope his siblings would find out he had lived and wake him, but he had hoped.

He grew up in the same village, and knew who his true family was, but he could not approach them. Esther was unable to suppress his magic but she was able to repel him from his siblings. He could watch them from afar but never speak with them.

When he was ten his foster parents finally had a child of their own and did not want to pretend that he was theirs any longer so he lived alone. He had nothing but his magic and the brief glimpses of his siblings to keep him going.

Once Ayana found out what he was she allowed him to stay with her since her children had gone and started their own families. Under her tutelage he became more powerful than Esther could have dreamed, and he was able to see his siblings more often. Them knowing him, as the quiet orphan boy that lived with Ayana was better than them not knowing his face at all he supposed.

He just wished that he had been powerful enough to break the spell that kept him from his siblings. He could have saved Niklaus from Mikael's beatings, saved all of them from any harm, and most importantly he could have saved Henrik.

His littlest of brothers did not have to die, but Esther would not lift the spell so Aaron could save him. What was worse, Henrik was completely mortal, no magic in him at all, so once the critical window had passed he could never be brought back. There was no Other Side to pull his spirit from, so even if Aaron wanted to now he couldn't resurrect Henrik like he had with Kol and Finn.

Aaron knew that it was Esther's fault, but he still felt like he was to blame. He was the most powerful warlock after Silas and he could not make his family whole. And poor Henrik, if there was an afterlife, was all alone because his whole family was supernatural and when they died they would go to the Other Side.

He was used to loneliness, worry and guilt. He was used to the people he cared for being at a distance, but being alive and having them all under one roof was jarring, it made him think of the life they he could have had. If he had been less powerful he could have grown up with his family, protected them from Devil-Mum and Fake-Daddy he would be used to hugs from his brothers, kisses from his sister he might know how to handle feelings a bit better.

Being isolated makes you a bit controlling, and of all the Mikaelson's Aaron was the most controlling, especially while with the people he cares for. When Kol had been killed, his best friend Bonnie was a mess. Especially, when he voiced his musings that he might not have enough power to bring Kol back, because of all the magic he used to bring back Finn. So he made her Immortal against her will, not wanting to lose her as well, and hijacked her family magic so he could bring back his brother.

Then there was Alaric.

While in limbo Aaron could only think and watch. He had women during his human life, almost married one in fact, and being with another man had never been an option back then. In limbo he had seen men fall in love with men and women fall in love with women and decided that when he got out he would be open to falling in love with both. Because that is all he wanted: his family and someone to love him.

After killing his mother, himself, Kol and Niklaus went to the Mystic Grille to have a celebratory drink when he saw the yummy history teacher at the bar. Aaron was smitten on site but also felt the darkness taking hold of the man's mind. So he took control of the situation and gave a vile of his blood to the barkeep to place into Alaric's drink each night, just in case.

To say Alaric was confused when he woke up in transition after the Gilbert doppelganger sentenced him to death would be an understatement. But Aaron wanted him to live and love him, so he compelled him to feed, date him and not be able to leave the house. Aaron knew it was wrong; his actions even caused Sage, Katerina and Bonnie to think his brother's were using similar manipulations on them (causing Bonnie to invent an anti-compulsion spell for them), but he started to fall for the man. One day Bonnie set him aside and told him that this Alaric only loved him because of compulsion and they both deserved better then that; that he should end it before it went too far.

So he lifted the compulsion and Alaric was so angry with him, told him he was a monster that did not deserve love. Alaric left soon after, the manor and the city of Mystic Falls. Apparently only keeping in contact with the elder Salvatore.

Aaron's wallowing was stopped by his two youngest brothers storming into his room; Niklaus settled himself on a chair and Kol jumped on his bed, making certain to step on him while jumping, both of them beaming with happiness.

"Quit crying big brother. There is fun to be had!" Kol said, continuing his jumping.

"I take it the reason you both are so pleased with life is has to do with Marcel being short a few dozen vampires." Aaron said speeding out of the bed, knocking Kol off it and placing himself in a chair with a smile.

"Only one dozen." Niklaus said still smiling. "Had ourselves a little bonfire as well, it was quite the occasion. You should have joined us. You look like a bit of murder would do you good."

Aaron contemplated the suggestion; he  _did_  need to channel his negative emotions into something beside magic and wallowing. "Bonnie was quite upset you weren't back to see her off Kol."

"Lost track of time. Took them to a dungeon and had ourselves a nightlong torture party. Nik suggested we make a few of them our minions, so we had to drain them of vervain Marcel has been making them drink. So now we have six spies." Kol said still lying on the floor. "Bonnie-Love is quite upset but she said we can consider this weekend our bachelor and bachelorette parties, so I can have as much fun as I want."

"Yes, Kol wishes to go to the bar that Deveraux witch works at. He wishes to taunt her, the barmaid Camille and consume their entire liquor supply." Niklaus added.

"Yes, the barmaid fancies Nik and Marcel, and caused our sister to cry: the tart. Since Bonnie says I'm not allowed to kill her I can taunt her." Kol smiled. "Please join us big brother, we can add 'Find Aaron something pretty to shag' to our list of tonight's activities. What do you fancy this evening a man, woman, one of each?"

Aaron thought about it. "I think shagging Sophie and telling her she has no leverage over us any longer would be fun."

"I suppose she is a tasty little thing." Niklaus said. "If dodgy witches are your type."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "At least my type doesn't bear striking resemblance to my baby sister Nik. Let us list them shall we starting with the most recent? Caroline, Diana, Eliza, Agatha, Marie…and those are just the past century. Need I go on?"

Nik's happy mood turned sour, "What are you insinuating?"

"Nothing, just that you will shag any woman, but only seam to fancy pretty blondes."

Niklaus relaxed, "I suppose that is true."

Aaron got up to change his clothing, while he was changing he heard from the next room.

"Nik, have you thought of shagging Hayley? Think on it. You can't get her pregnant again and pretty soon her hormones will go into overdrive. You have to be careful nowadays anyway to only shag vampires, so why not?"

Aaron laughed as he heard an object soar across the room only to be caught before impact.

"Shut up Kol, use that lamp to gaze fondly at your reflection."


	7. Caroline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Six: Caroline
> 
> A visit to Mystic Falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: A chapter to see what has happened in Mystic Falls and to repair the Caroline/Bonnie friendship a bit. This is not about Klaus/Caroline, so please don't think this means something for that. Having Caroline show up as on occasion is something that needed to be done for Bonnie.
> 
> For more on this story check out hailhaleswriting dot tumblr dot com or allhailhales dot webs dot com / the-original-family.
> 
> This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AR/AR they reside in.

**_Caroline Forbes; Forbes Home; Mystic Falls, Virginia: May 1, 2011_ **

She wanted the ceremony, she wanted the caps and the gowns and her parents cheering in the stands. She wanted to walk across the stage with her friends. If Stefan Salvatore had never come back to Mystic Falls, she would have had her day in June.

But her day would never happen now. Elena was running around with her humanity switch off; but the only major change Caroline could see was that Elena was more willing to kill herself, rather than have Damon do it. This made Caroline see that she chose the wrong side when she sided with Elena after Damon killed Bonnie's mom.

Bonnie had left town with the Mikaelson Family seemingly overnight, leaving a note in Caroline's mailbox with a cell phone number saying  _I'll always be your friend_.

Matt had said he loved her and wished the best for her but he needed to not be apart of the Vampire Drama. He was living in the old Lockwood House that Tyler had left him, working at the Grille with dreams of owning it and dating April Young. She was happy for him, and he was remaining unharmed despite the war between the Salvatore's and Silas because he stayed neutral.

Tyler, she didn't know where he was, and he only called for phone sex or to make sure Klaus was not around. She broke it off with him when she realized his need for vengeance against the Mikaelson's was all consuming and she was suddenly just a sex doll to him. She was unwillingly Damon's sex doll once before, and she would be dammed if she would be used like that again.

Stefan left town right after her mother's funeral, and promised her he would keep in contact. But she doubted it, he seemed off, he didn't seem like her best friend.

Oh that's right, her mother was dead. The funeral was a few hours ago. Elena had killed her because she found out Caroline had a few conversations with Klaus while the rest of them were after the cure and later that Klaus had lent her a prom dress after Elena stole her first dress. Which is why she was so uneasy talking to any of the Mikaelson while they were in town, because she saw what Elena and Damon did to Bonnie for dancing with Kol at their ball.

So Caroline would never have her day, and she had no more friends and no more family in Mystic Falls. There was nothing for her here. Maybe it was time for her to find herself, all this time she had been somebody's daughter/friend/girlfriend she needed to know who Caroline Beula* Forbes was.

So she would finish high school and walk across the stage, just in case her parents were watching over her, then she would travel during the summer and go to school somewhere.

But she was keeping her childhood home. She needed a place to come back to when she found herself.

* * *

**_Bonnie Bennett; Library of the Mikaelson Mansion; New Orleans, Louisiana: May 1, 2011_ **

Her phone beeped and she looked down at it

**1 New Text Message From Unknown**

So she read it.

**Unknown: Hi Bon, It's Care. I'm sorry about not standing by you when I should have. I just want you to know that I love you and want to keep in touch. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. XOXO**

Bonnie smiled. She was more than content with her new life and new family, but knowing that one of the people she grew up with still cared for her made her ecstatic.

Of course Caroline, apologizing now must mean that Elena had done something terrible enough to get her to realize how much she had changed from the Elena they had tea parties with when they were younger.

**You: Of course I can forgive you Care. What happened?**

**Care-Bear: Elena killed my mom because she found out that Klaus loaned me a dress for prom, she said it was the final act of betrayal she could tolerate: me looking better than her. Her humanity is off Bon, but the only difference is she kills people when they 'offend her'.**

**You: So sorry Care! Do you need anything? I can try to come back for a visit?**

**Care-Bear: No, I'm leaving after I get my diploma. Do some traveling. See some** **_genuine beauty._ ** **Let's keep in touch and maybe I'll visit you when I can think of my mom without crying.**

**You: Sure. Um, this might seem rude (you learn not to beat around the bush living with originals) but do you think you can come to my wedding?**

**Care-Bear: Wedding! When!? I'm so happy for you Bon!**

**You: June. It was going to just be a little ceremony with the family and me in a white dress, and some Wiccan rites said, nothing super traditional. I'm happy with my family now but I miss my old one, and you are all I have left of that.**

**Care-Bear: I'll be there Bon.**

**You: Care, I'll talk to you soon. Love you. XOXO**

**Care-Bear: Ditto Bon-Bon XOXO**

Bonnie walked to the family room beaming, everyone looked at her like she had grown a spare head.

Her best friend was talking to her again! And she was coming to her wedding!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnotes:  
> *From the wikia, Beula was her middle name in the novels.


	8. Hen Party/Stag Night Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Seven: Hen Party/Stag Night Part One
> 
> A bachelorette /bachelor party weekend turns sour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is proofread by my eyes only so all whoopsies are my bad. Also I do not own TVD or TO, just this AU.
> 
> for more info on this fic visit (http://allhailhales.webs.com/the-original-family)....there are photo galleries, chapter guides, character lists and more... but be careful of spoilers because the sequel info is there as well.

**"This is us, the Original Family and we remain together always and forever."**

**Elijah Mikaelson TVD Episode 4.20 "The Originals"**

* * *

**_Rebekah Mikaelson; Katherine Pierce's Safehouse; Houston, Texas: May 5, 2011_ **

It was not a house like Rebekah had lived in before. But to be fair to Katerina ever since growing up in a small hut, her and her brothers had only lived in the most opulent and extravagant mansions, manors and castles. This was a one-story home with two bedrooms and two bathrooms. Even though is was all very nice place; clean, modern and comfortable, she was concerned.

People lived like this? In such cramped quarters? Perhaps her brothers had spoiled her through her long life. She had a suite of rooms at their castle in Russia bigger than this entire house. They would all have to share a bed. Rebekah never shared a bed, unless she was having sex with the person. Her bed was always her bed only.

But she had to admit that the further they drove away from New Orleans, the better she felt. She was thankful to her sisters for this trip.

Katerina spoke. "So my bed is the biggest, I'm willing to share with two others, the other bed will comfortably fit the other two."

Rebekah turned to Hayley. "How about us single women share, so the three of them can talk about love and all that nonsense tonight."

Hayley nodded her head. "Sure."

Once everyone placed their bags in their rooms they came to the living room. "What now Rebekah, it's your call."

"Well we have been driving through the night and it is barely morning, so perhaps we should sleep and then go shopping this afternoon and dancing this evening."

Sage nodded. "Sounds agreeable."

* * *

**_Elijah Mikaelson; Erik's Nursery of the Mikaelson Mansion; New Orleans, Louisiana: May 5, 2011_ **

Elijah stood next to his nephew's bassinet looking perplexed as the child began to wail, so he picked him up. Elijah knew how to hold infants, because he had held all of his siblings when they were babies, so this was familiar territory.

The tiny fangs and little black veins under Erik's eyes were unfamiliar territory coming from an infant, but he understood what that meant for every other vampire in existence. It figures it would hold true for little Erik.

Elijah sat in the rocking chair to start to soothe the boy. "Hush Erik. Your father went to warm your dinner. He will be back very soon."

The child quieted a bit at this, and seconds later Finn was back with a bottle of Sage's blood. "Thank you brother, I can feed him."

Elijah held his hand out for the bottle. "Don't be silly brother, you need assistance and I am willing to help."

Finn handed over the bottle. "Thank you. He prefers Sage's blood for some reason. I tried feeding him mine this morning and he spit it out on me. I am still quite offended."

Elijah laughed. "He gets his stubbornness from you I suppose. You were never one for changes in routine when we were children. I once attempted to assist mother by helping to get you prepared for sleep and you hit me because it was not my job."

Finn cracked a slight smile. "Are you not going to the pub with Aaron, Niklaus and Kol this evening?"

"No, I wish to stay in with you and my nephew. Perhaps get some reading done. Plus, Kol said that boring married types were not welcome on his stag night."

"Are we boring? Just because we are a bit more reserved?"

"I think not. You have a wife and son, our family is together, you are happier then I have ever seen you and when we went to the pub the other night you happily joined in on the celebration."

Erik had finished his bottle and had turned his head in the direction of his father and reached out his tiny hands.

"Someone wants his father now." He said handing the squirming infant to Finn. "I'll be in the library this evening if you would like to join me after he goes to sleep."

* * *

**_Kol Mikaelson;_ ** **Rousseau's Bar** **_; New Orleans, Louisiana: May 5, 2011_ **

This was the worst stag night ever. Yes, there was booze, and yes he had recently tortured and killed people, and that was bloody brilliant. But now he was bored. Nothing to kill, no one to bother and no one to shag since the only person he wanted to shag was his Bonnie-Love, and she wasn't here.

The Wanker that made Bekah cry and his tart of a barmaid were not present so he could not exact vengeance on them. The Deveraux witch…Sara or something, was getting shagged senseless by Aaron in the back alleyway. Kol only knew this because he could hear it due to his blasted vampire hearing. He thanked the Gods that they made the rule at home for soundproofing spells while having sex because he hated that he could hear Aaron and … Selina.

He and Nik sat in a darkened corner, so Nik could snack occasionally from the blonde tourist he had sitting on his lap. "You sure you don't want some brother? It's almost time for me to compel her to go away and forget we are vampires."

"No thank you Nik. I find I have no appetite after hearing what my brother sounds like during shagging."

Nik looked confused for a moment until he heard it too. "Well at least Aaron is no longer wallowing." He said after compelling his dinner to leave and that the mark on her neck was an accident she had in the bathroom.

Kol sighed. "Worst Stag Night Ever! Where is the blood, the gore, and those dancing naked women who you place the currency in their undergarments? The only thing you got right is the booze." He said while drinking from a bottle of rum.

Nik laughed, and so did Aaron as he arrived at the table. "Hello brothers."

"Did you at least tell Sandra that we unlinked her from Hayley and we can kill her and her coven whenever we felt like it." Kol asked.

"No, not yet. I figured it would have more impact if we let her know next time her or one of her witches attempts to threaten us." Aaron said.

"Can we go back to the mansion? Being this close to our old home is depressing, and Nik said I couldn't kill any more of The Wanker's minions today."

"I'm sure Elijah and Finn are having Book Club in the library now, we could join them. You could all use a bit of work on your magic." Aaron said, grabbing his jacket from the chair net to Kol and putting it on. Kol and Nik never took theirs off but Aaron wanted his physique showcased while seducing Sabrina Deveroux.

"Speak for yourself." Kol said focusing on Nik.

Nik grabbed his head in pain from the aneurysm he was being given. "Kol stop it."

Kol stoped. "Bonnie taught me how to do that. We made a date of it and practiced on the Salvatores. She is amazing, supporting me in my sadistic nature."

Nik was just glaring at him. Kol could only assume it was jealously over having a woman love him who supported his hobbies and jealously over how handsome he was.

"Let's get on our way back home before this escalates." Aaron suggested.

* * *

**_Rebekah Mikaelson; Katherine Pierce's Safehouse; Houston, Texas: May 6, 2011 (03:27 am)_ **

The day had been absolutely fantastic. They shopped and danced together. Rebekah even got asked to dance with a few men and women at the club. She was more than happy to oblige them. For the last two hundred years she had only loved two people; Marcel and Stefan. She had been so consumed by her feelings for these men and then so broken by their rejections she had begun to think that no one found her desirable. But all those humans tonight desired her, wanted her, and kissed her. There wasn't any thing wrong with her; Marcel and Stefan were just wrong for her.

Her and her sisters laid in their beds talking to one another before they all started to fall asleep. As Rebekah was dozing off when Hayley started twitching and gasping while holding her stomach.

Rebekah looked her over trying to discover what was wrong. Then she spotted Hayley's eyes flashing gold. She looked out the window and saw the moon.

Bloody Hell, It was almost full. They had forgotten the full moon! It had to be soon, Hayley's body was trying to prepare to transform but the hybrid baby inside of her was making it difficult.

"Katerina! Sage! Bonnie! We need to call my brothers. Aaron might have a spell and Nik can transform with her if need be."

Bonnie sighed as Katerina and Sage dialed. "You realize they probably wont let us out of their sights for a few years after this."

"Yes. Although they forgot too, we will all suffer."

"I'm sorry guys…had so much fun today…I ruined it." Hayley whispered.

"Oh hush, I'm certain they would have found an excuse anyway. They are quite medieval, love." Rebekah turned to Bonnie. "Sorry to ruin your Hen Party, love."

"It's okay. We'll try again and do something closer to home. Plus this weekend was more about you anyway." Bonnie said.

Katerina came back from calling Elijah. "Plus there weren't nearly enough strippers for this to be considered a bachelorette party. We will try again, and as your maid of honor I will make sure it is the best bachelorette party ever."

Bonnie turned to Katerina. "When did you declare yourself maid-of honor?"

Katerina ignored Bonnie. "Let us all get in the car. We can be packed and on the road in minutes. Elijah is sending us to an estate on the gulf, and they are going to meet us there. Hayley and Klaus can get all furry and roam the property and we will be safe from werewolf bite in the house."


	9. First Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Eight: First Full Moon
> 
> Hayley's first full moon with the Mikaelson family has unexpected results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is proofread by my eyes only so all whoopsies are my bad. Also I do not own TVD or TO, just this AU.
> 
> for more info on this fic visit (http://allhailhales.webs.com/the-original-family)....there are photo galleries, chapter guides, character lists and more... but be careful of spoilers because the sequel info is there as well.

**"This is us, the Original Family and we remain together always and forever."**

**Elijah Mikaelson TVD Episode 4.20 "The Originals"**

* * *

**_Katerina Petrova Mikaelson; Mikaelson Estate; Near Vermillion Bay, Louisiana: May 6, 2011_ **

They had a werewolf in the family now and not one of them seemed to remember that werewolves have to turn on the full moon? Thankfully Kol owned this estate with high walls around it. Hayley could run around all furry and howl at the moon and the rest of them could relax in the recently updated manor house in the middle of the property.

Katerina was glad that Hayley was handling the moon better than most pregnant werewolves she had met before. Hayley had educated them on why on the drive over.

Apparently their Hayley was an alpha female, and that is the reason she had been a lone wolf for so long. Born alphas like her either had to mate with the alphas of existing packs, kill those alphas or wait for them to die. They couldn't just join a pack under another alpha, their personality wouldn't allow it and neither would that packs alpha.

As a born alpha she had more control over her emotions during the moon, could fight the change for a short while and had full control/memory of what she did while she was in wolf form.

Which Katerina found comforting once she told Hayley that they were family now and you don't attack family in wolf form and Hayley agreed.

The males of her family arrived a short while before they had and her nephew was positively enraged for his sleep being interrupted. Katerina knew that the temper was likely to come from both Erik's parents, but she liked to think that the Petrova fire had rubbed off on him.

When Klaus stepped out of the car with golden eyes she was taken aback; for fear their shaky truce was now void for some reason. Why would his eyes be gold? Elijah told her that Klaus could turn whenever he wanted and was not at the moons mercy.

Then she saw Klaus and Hayley glaring at each other eyes blazing. Oh, now she understood. Two alphas; one pack (the family and the baby) it was either mate or kill.

Klaus used his vampire speed to grab Hayley and tugged her head to the side exposing her neck and before anyone could stop him he bit her.

But that was all. He only bit her and licked the wound clean.

* * *

**_Hayley Marshall; Mikaelson Estate; Near Vermillion Bay, Louisiana: May 6, 2011_ **

What a dick. Klaus Mikaelson was an asshole.

Since when could you just give someone a mating mark without discussing it with them? She was Hayley Mikaelson in werewolf society now and she barely knew her mate. And wolves mate for life.

Things Hayley Marshall (Mikaelson) knows about her mate: 1)He is her child's father 2)He is an immortal hybrid 3)He has an awesome family that has been kind to her 4)He is a dick who places mating marks on people without asking.

"Klaus!" She screeched, "Why would you do that?"

"Instinct. My apologies little wolf. You will heal, it's just a scratch." He said.

The idiot did not know what he did. So Hayley glared at him. "Mating marks never fully heal. Wolves mate for life this mark and the bond you initiated is permanent."

That declaration got gasps from their audience; which she turned her ire upon. "And you people. Old as dirt and all-powerful witches and vampires could not stop him! Do you realize that I'm bound to him for the rest of my life? A man that only liked me long enough for us to make a child! And that when I die he will go more insane than he is? I'm mortal people! He isn't. I was hoping when I died my child would be raised by its father, but when I die he won't even want to look at her!"

Hayley started to cry. She couldn't help it. Her hormones and the fact that moonrise was so near made it hard to stop. She never wanted to mate with Klaus. Having sex with him was fun, and she did not regret making the child she carried, but they barely tolerated each other. Call her a hopeless romantic but she wanted her mate to at least like her even if he didn't love her.

Bonnie came and hugged her, and Hayley blocked everyone but Bonnie out. "Shh Hayley. Let's get through the moon and we will work it out after. Take deep breaths, panic is not good for your little girl. You calming down?"

"Just don't call me Mrs. Mikaelson and I'll be fine." Hayley quipped while hugging Bonnie tighter.

"Are you certain you running around all wolf-y will not hurt the baby." Bonnie asked when Hayley finally let go.

Hayley laughed. "Female werewolves have been having babies forever. It has never been a problem. If there is my new hubby can shift back at will and tell you what is wrong."

Bonnie laughed. "About that…"

"Yes, its permanent. I still have to bite him; the alpha in me demands it. But one mating mark does the trick. Typically females don't bite back, they don't feel the need too after they are bitten, but alphas like me have to be a equal as possible."

Hayley turned to Klaus, who was still in shock and running his hand through his hair. She crouched, flung herself at him, pinned him and bit him within seconds. He didn't have time to defend himself against her.

Luckily for her the moon was rising and her body began to shift because he was pissed at her for getting the jump on him. He shifted with her and chased her when she ran.

_You'll never out-run me little wolf. No one attacks me._

Great now every full moon of hers will be marred by his voice in her brain!  _Think again hybrid. I did. And I'm not just anyone; I'm the mother of your child, your Mate and your alpha female._

* * *

**_Sage Mikaelson; Mikaelson Estate; Near Vermillion Bay, Louisiana: May 6, 2011_ **

They watched Hayley and Klaus run off in wolf form, but the silence that had settled over the family still held. Even her son had quieted when his uncle bit Hayley.

Sage knew that any moment now either Kol or Katerina would break the silence. So she enjoyed the final few moments of peace and rocked her child.

Sure enough Kol spoke up. "Did Nik just accidentally marry someone?"

Then Katerina spoke. "What with all that dying nonsense she was spouting? Has no one told her that you lot were working on a spell to make her an Immortal without the need for a sire bond or doppelganger blood?"

All the witch-folk suddenly found their feet interesting. This forced Sage to speak up. "You let that woman believe that her child would live for eternity but she would only live for a few more decades, when you all have been working on a way to make her immortal like Bonnie."

Aaron spoke for them. "We didn't want to get her hopes up. We were making sure it would work. It's nearly finished. It's almost identical to the Immortality that we placed on Bonnie, Katherine and You. It might even give her control of when she shifts."

Katerina huffed and turned to Sage. "First they forget that it was a full moon tonight and then you refuse to tell a woman that she won't have to be separated from her child!" Sage saw the tears in her friend's eyes. "I regret marrying into this family." She said and then she sped into the house. Elijah followed her.

"Why is she so upset?" Kol asked.

"Katherine had a child that was taken from her arms shortly after she gave birth in 1490." Bonnie said. "It was a girl, and probably lived and died a human life because the doppelganger line continued. She doesn't know anything about her daughter, not even her name."

"Ever since Hayley found out she was having a girl Katerina has been thinking about her daughter more often." Sage said. "She wanted to keep the child so badly."

Everyone was silent and started to go inside. "We will tell Hayley tomorrow after she rests and redouble our efforts to find out what happened to Katerina's child." Aaron said.

* * *

**_Niklaus Mikaelson; Mikaelson Estate; Near Vermillion Bay, Louisiana: May 6, 2011_ **

The she-bitch had the audacity to bite him. Granted, he bit her first and unintentionally bound himself to her in a very permanent way, she had the right to be angry but not to attack him!

_You'll never out-run me little wolf. No one attacks me._

He was angry. Not just about her attack, but at himself. He knew enough about werewolf culture to know what a mate meant, he just had never bothered to listen to how a mating bond was formed or if it were to apply to him. He had never been interested in having a mate be it human, vampire, witch or wolf.

Now he did. _Think again hybrid. I did. And I'm not just anyone; I'm the mother of your child, your Mate and your alpha female._

Brilliant, they could communicate telepathically. Bloody fantastic! He ran after her and tackled her. _Since I unwittingly formed us a pack, and every pack needs a hierarchy submit to me little wolf. Who is your alpha male love?_

 _I accept you Niklaus Mikaelson, father of the child I carry as my Mate and alpha male._ She said while her wolf cocked her head to the side.  _Say the words back_ love _._

_I accept you Hayley Marshall Mikaelson, mother of my unborn child as my Mate and alpha female._

_Great. Now is there something to kill on this property? Because I do not want to have the 'what are we' conversation right now, I just want to spill some blood._

Klaus grinned in his wolf form; he had made a few of Marcel's minions drive here themselves and compelled them not to leave the property. Just incase he was in a killing mood. He supposed he could let his Mate share in the fun. It was the least he could do after marking her without asking.

It turns out that if he was going to accidentally form a mating bond with a she-wolf, Hayley was the best for the job. She was just as vicious as he was. Perhaps, he would let her join in when him and Kol went on another killing spree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: FYI, just because they are mated, doesn't mean they are in love. Its not a magic *poof you're in love* thing. You are just bound to the person the rest of your life and have a psychic connection. They can be mates, and decide that means they are to be the best of friends and co-parent their child. or decide that they are interested in one another romantically.
> 
> This forces them to actually deal with each other, because idk if you have noticed but Klaus and Hayley have been avoiding one another in this story thus far.


	10. Mothers and Daughters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Nine: Mothers and Daughters
> 
> Flashbacks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter! 
> 
> For more on this story check out hailhaleswriting dot tumblr dot com or allhailhales dot webs dot com / the-original-family.
> 
> This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in.

**"This is us, the Original Family and we remain together always and forever."**

**Elijah Mikaelson TVD Episode 4.20 "The Originals"**

* * *

**_Katerina Petrova; Bulgaria: 1490_ **

Dear lord it hurt so badly. Katerina could not help but think that all this pain would be worth it. She would have a child when the pain ended. She would be a mother to her son or daughter. She had been listing names in her head for months. Narrowed it down to Dmitri or Alexi if she had a son. For a girl she couldn't narrow the list down any further from Ona, Katia, Nadia, Lana or Sonia.

But there would be time to name the child after it was born. Yes, her father was greatly shamed about her having a child out of wedlock but surely when he saw his grandchild he would change his mind. He would not disown her, and he would not take her baby from her once he saw the child.

Her mother spoke, urging her to push a little more over and over until with one final scream of pain her child is born. "It's a girl." She cries.

She had a daughter. "A girl." She said waiting for her mother to hand baby over. "Please mother let me see her."

He mother moved to hand her the baby but her father spoke. "Woman, don't. What are you doing?" and with that her mother handed her baby to her father.

She then pleads to her father "Let me at least hold her once…just once."

Her father looked at her with hate in his eyes saying, "Forget it! You have disgraced this family."

He had not changed his mind. He was going to take her child away. "Father, please! No, father, no!" She screamed while he left the chamber with her baby. Katerina began to sob uncontrollably. Struggling to get out of the bed and chase after him.

Her mother gathered Katerina in her arms and stilled her. "No, Katerina, It's better for her!"

Katerina still struggled "No, mother please…" She said begging. She desperately wanted her daughter. She loved that little girl she had gotten a tiny glimpse of.

"Let her go…let her go Katerina."

"Please, mama…" She said sobbing into her mother, begging to be reunited with her little girl.

Two years later when Katerina returned home a vampire on the run and found her family slaughtered by Klaus she cried over her mother's and sister's bodies. Her father's death should have brought her more pain but it did not. She blamed the whole thing on him. Had he not sent her or her child away Klaus never would have found her and she could have lived a human life with her child and family.

Now that she was a vampire she was determined to live out her very long life. She was also determined to find out where her child went and so she could raise her.

But she never found her and by her daughter's thirtieth birthday in 1520 she gave up ever finding her. If her daughter had survived, she was older than Katerina looked, probably had children of her own and spent most of her life calling another woman her mother.

So Katerina did what she could so the pain that loss wouldn't overtake her: She turned off her humanity. Katherine Pierce was born.

* * *

**_Rebekah Mikaelson; Basement of the Mikaelson Manor; Mystic Falls, Virginia: November, 2010_ **

Her mother was dead, for the second time. Killed by her brothers.

She had begged them the night before to wait, to just contain her, not to kill her. Give their mother another chance. Then Rebekah finally saw her mother while in that clearing. With her ability to sense deception increased to full empathy now that Aaron restored her powers, she had felt her mother's disgust of them. Mother did not want them to be a family; she wanted to destroy them.

When her brothers each looked to her after each hateful thing mother said, as if asking permission and forgiveness for what they were about to do, she turned her back on the scene. Katerina and Sage walked with her at a human pace home and held her when each time her cries turned to sobs. These women who she had never even liked cared more for her than her own mother did, she felt their genuine sympathy for her pain.

But Rebekah loved her mother, even if the woman no longer loved her, so here she sat magically healing the wounds on her body while she was in the coffin.

That's when Bekah had her first vision.  _Damon Salvatore snapping the elder Bennett witch's neck, Bonnie sobbing, Stefan driving Bonnie's car (with Bonnie and her mother's body) to the Mikaelson house and leaving it in the front yard._

It seemed that someone else had lost a mother tonight, and Bekah decided that this witch would all the help she needed. She knew Bonnie only had her mother and her friends and she had just lost both.

That decision lead to Rebekah's second vision.  _Bonnie and her crying together… laughing together… supporting each other…calling each other sister…Bonnie marrying Rebekah's twin brother._

It was settled then, Rebekah would comfort this woman. They would be best friends and sisters after all.

* * *

**_Bonnie Bennett; Front Entrance of the Mikaelson Manor; Mystic Falls, Virginia: November, 2010_ **

Her mother was dead. Damon killed her mother. Elena let him. Caroline and Matt let him. Her mother was dead. She no longer had friends. And her father was as usual, not in town.

She was afraid of her own home; they could get in there. They could hurt her and if her father ever decided to be in town, they could hurt him. But he was safe for now, he loved traveling, and when he was in the state he stayed with his girlfriend and her children in Richmond. Bonnie had to worry about her own safety.

When Stefan placed her mother's body on the front steps of the Mikaelson home, gave her back her car keys and whispered 'I'm sorry' to her Bonnie wanted to smack him. He let Damon kill her mom. He had just dropped them off at the Mikaelson's, a place where she did not know if they would kill her for her reluctant involvement helping their mother destroy them.

But that was answered when Rebekah, sped out the door and pulled her into a hug. "You poor dear." She said while sitting with Bonnie, rocking her soothingly on the front porch. "No worries Bonnie, you are safe here."

At this Bonnie cried harder. This woman who she barely knew, and probably lost her own mother tonight was comforting her and offering her safety. She held onto Rebekah for dear life and would not let go even when they were no longer alone.

Katherine and the red-head from earlier joined them. The red head spoke. "Bonnie, my name is Sage. Could Finn and Elijah move your mother inside, while we move you to somewhere more comfortable to grieve?"

Bonnie nodded, but looked at Katherine in fear. That was Elena's face. But this woman was kinder then she ever seen her or Elena be. Katherine spoke. "Bonnie, I know that you do not know me as anything other than a villain, but I am here to support you. I turned my humanity back on recently. I will not harm you. No one here will."

Bonnie nodded. Katherine was nice, she was supporting Bonnie like Elena, (her supposed best friend) was supposed to be.

"Damon and Elena killed her, just because I was dancing with Kol yesterday. I didn't know who he was besides a handsome guy! They think I betrayed them. But they betrayed me by letting Damon and Elena kill my mom." She sobbed and let the three women lead her into the house while Finn and Elijah moved Abby's body into the house.

"Shh love. You are safe here. You are welcome to stay as long as you want." Rebekah said, beginning to rock her again.

Just then, Klaus, Kol and another man arrived. "What is this?" The man said.

"It seems that unraveling mother's plan on our own had a consequence. The Bennett witches were blamed and Abby was killed by Damon as punishment for Bonnie's treachery." Rebekah explained.

The man nodded. "Bonnie, my name is Aaron. I am very sorry that this happened to you. You are welcome to stay here as long as you need and Bekah, Kol and I will assist you in any Wiccan burial rites you wish to perform for your mother."

Everyone in the room nodded including Klaus.

The rest of the night was a blur. She was shown to a room, given some herbs with sedative properties and Rebekah stayed with her all night. Rebekah even cried a bit with her.

It was the saddest night of Bonnie's existence. Not only for the death of her mother but for the death of her old life. The next morning she woke up an honorary member of the Mikaelson family and everything was different.

* * *

**_Hayley Marshall; Hayley's Suite in the Mikaelson Mansion; New Orleans, Louisiana: April 2011_ **

It was a girl. She was having a baby girl!

Not that she wouldn't have been happy with having a son, it just that she really was out of her depth with the idea of being someone's mother. Having a son was even more daunting, she wouldn't know where to begin and was all but certain that if this child was a boy he would turn into mini-Klaus (a thought that terrified her to no end). With a girl she at least had some point of reference, since she had been a little girl once. And she thought at least her daughter would have a shot at being her own person.

She was going to be someone's mother. Her little girl would call her Mommy in the accent she would surely pick up from growing up around Mikaelson's. Now that she knew the gender she could dream of all the milestones of her child's life.

Her first word …the first time she walked…her first day of human school…her first shift… her first hunt…

Hayley was still apprehensive at the idea of motherhood but at the same time she couldn't wait to meet her daughter. She wasn't going to be alone, her child will have many uncles and aunts to help with her care and Klaus would be around Hayley supposed. She could do this.

* * *

**_Sage Mikaelson; Erik's Nursery of the Mikaelson Manor; New Orleans, Louisiana: April 2011_ **

Sage did not remember her mother very well. The woman died in childbirth when Sage was eight. Sage was the second eldest and the eldest girl so when mother died it was her responsibility to care for her younger siblings.

She remembered little things; her mother's voice, an accent from Ireland not English like her father and everyone else in the Village, her red-blonde hair, her smile and when Sage's son was born she remembered another thing: her blue eyes. Sage had the same eyes and saw them in the mirror each day, but seeing them on her son caused her to remember them on her mother.

And now Sage was a mother, to the sweetest little boy ever and she could hardly believe it. She hoped her family was in the afterlife and watching over her so they could see little Erik. Would they mind that he drank his mother's blood instead of her milk? Would they love him even if his vampire face showed while in their presence?

He was such a bright little one, always happy and giggling. How could anyone not love him? She was pleased he got her playful personality and was able to make even her eternally serious husband smile brightly.

Sage loved being a mother and would not change a single thing about the experience. Her child was perfect; then again she was biased because he is her child.


	11. Immortals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Ten: Immortals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is proofread by my eyes only so excuse my mistakes. Also I do not own TVD or TO, just this AU.
> 
> for more info on this fic visit (http://allhailhales.webs.com/the-original-family)....there are photo galleries, chapter guides, character lists and more... but be careful of spoilers because the sequel info is there as well.

**"This is us, the Original Family and we remain together always and forever."**

**Elijah Mikaelson TVD Episode 4.20 "The Originals"**

* * *

**_Hayley Marshall Mikaelson; Family Room of the Mikaelson Mansion; New Orleans, Louisiana: May 8, 2011_ **

It had been two days since she had become a Mated woman, and so far nothing had changed. Klaus still ignored her for the most part; the only thing that changed between them is that he seemed to have more respect for her when he was around. She supposed killing together did cause you to bond with someone, and perhaps he felt better knowing that the woman carrying his child could defend herself if the need arose.

Everyone sat in the family room, waiting for Aaron to begin his story at the insistence of Katherine – who insisted that Hayley call her Kat or Katerina. Hayley had slept off the moon yesterday so she did not know what happened, but something caused Kat get angry. Since Hayley awoke Kat had been her constant companion, being an absolute bitch to everyone beside Hayley and Sage.

So here she sat, on a sofa between Kat and Sage. Klaus and Kol sat on the armchairs to her right looking like they would rather be anywhere but here and Aaron, Rebekah and Bonnie sat on the couch opposite her looking down on the open grimores before them. Finn and Elijah sat on the two seat-sofa in the room. and baby Erik was in a travel crib in the corner of the room making happy little noises

Kol spoke up, probably finally finding something witty to say. "Gather round everyone. Big brother is going to tell long tedious stories and I know that one will make Katerina even more unpleasant to be around."

"What Kol? Keeping more secrets from Hayley?" Kat snapped. Wait people were keeping secrets from her?

"It wasn't a secret you daft bint! It wasn't ready yet!" He yelled "and this story starts out with the origin of doppelgangers." This thought seemed to calm him down.

"Kol, watch your tongue before I tear it out." Elijah said. Kat had even been avoiding him, and Hayley did not like that. Couples like Sage and Finn; Kat and Elijah and Kol and Bonnie gave Hayley faith in love again. Hayley really did not like that Kat's avoidance of her husband had to do with her. Luckily Sage seemed to be on speaking terms with Finn, as much as anyone was on speaking terms with Finn so Hayley had only inadvertently ruined one relationship.

This conversation was confusing her. She understood that Kat was defending her against some sort of wrong, and appreciated the sentiment, but would really like the opportunity to defend herself. "Kat?"

"Katerina, Hayley is the only one that doesn't know your story. Do you not think that she deserves to know why you are acting the way you are towards her." Sage suggested.

Katerina sighed. "In 1490, I had a baby girl. I was young and unwed so this brought shame to my family. My father ripped the child from my mother's arms immediately after her birth, while I cried. He gave her away and then I was sent to England and the rest of the story you know. Since we found out your child is a girl I couldn't help but see myself in you. The other night when you were ranting at us about Klaus speaking of your death I became confused. The family has been working on a spell similar to the one that made Bonnie Immortal for you so you would not ever have to be separated from your child. Then I was angry that they could keep this from you."

Hayley was stunned. She could be Immortal? The thought that her daughter would never be without her was appealing but she had never thought about immortality before because especially since until recently immortality for a wolf meant becoming one of Klaus's sired little bitches.

But still, the thought that she wasn't told upset her. "Were you ever planning on telling me?" she asked looking to the four biggest magic users: Kol, Bonnie, Rebekah and Aaron.

Rebekah responded. "Of course we were. Spells like these are tricky. We did not want to tell you and have it be imposable to do. But as of now we have figured it out. We will perform the spell whenever you are ready."

Aaron then spoke. "We apologize for not telling you sooner Hayley. Immortality spells are tricky. You have to be sure that the being can be destroyed somehow or else nature will create a version of them that can die. We had to tailor the weaknesses and the spell to work on a wolf without turning you into a hybrid."

Hayley sighed. She understood why Kat was so upset, but they weren't keeping this from her out of spite, they just didn't want her to get her hopes up. "Can I think about it for a few days? Too many changes are happening too fast for me to process them at the moment."

That was an understatement. In a matter of weeks she went from being the lone wolf to being a Mikaelson; pregnant, Mated, and apart of an intimidating family.

They nodded. "Now what does this have to do with doppelgangers?" Klaus asked. Eyes sparking interest, which Hayley really did not like.

 _No more sired hybrids Klaus!_ She said into his mind.

 _I am merely interested little wolf. Do not fear… but think of the possibilities, our pack could be stronger and our family more protected._  He said back.

Hayley sighed. You'd think that with the return of his family, and with a child on his way he would be content. But no, in true alpha male fashion he thirsted for more power the bigger his pack got, which is why an alpha female were around. No man could be rational enough to think of what is best for the pack when they are so power hungry. So she withdrew from the argument for now, thinking over her strategy for later.

Aaron went again. "The first people who attempted the kind of immortality we have been placing on our family were Silas and his love Amara, who are truly immortal and because of that doppelgangers of them both were created. Stefan Salvatore is the latest doppelganger of Silas and Elena Gilbert and Katerina are the latest versions of Amara."

Hayley turned to Kat, who looked stunned: "The Silas! Two thousand year old crazy warlock! He turned with someone who looked like me! I thought I was a doppelganger of the woman whose blood you took to become vampires!"

Elijah spoke up to this. "It seems that our mother, the opportunist she is, just took advantage of an existing doppelganger bloodline to make us vampires."

"Soon Silas will destroy the other side and die, all those souls stuck in supernatural purgatory will finally move on to the afterlife." Bonnie said "And Aaron has constructed the immortality and invincibility of the entire family around one loophole, so nature will not need to create doppelgangers of us."

Kat sighed. "Good because I'm absolutely sick of seeing inferior versions of me gallivanting around. It is unsettling. As if I don't have enough of a complex with my husband being infatuated with two other versions of me previously…I do not need any more women with my face."

Kol spoke. "We have created a death spell to satisfy nature. In hundreds, hopefully thousands of years when we grow tired of this life and the Other Side has been destroyed we will say the death spell and pass on. The trick is that it can't be used unless the whole family has agreed that the person has lived a full life. The spell also links us together so we will be able to locate one another in the afterlife and when our children choose to move on after us they can locate us. It is a brilliant way around that rule. But of course it is fantastic, I had a role in writing it" Kol grabbed his head in pain as he finished talking. "Stop Bekah!"

"Well remember for next time that if you do not want an aneurysm do not waste everyone's time by talking about things that don't apply yet and taking credit for the brilliance that we all had a hand in."

* * *

**_Finn Mikaelson; Family Room of the Mikaelson Mansion; New Orleans, Louisiana: May 8, 2011_ **

Finn was usually silent during family gatherings. It's not like he did not have opinions, it's just that his siblings were so incredibly  _vocal_  about theirs that he didn't feel the need to speak. When he had a differing opinion he voiced it; but his opinions usually lined up with Elijah's and his big brother didn't spend nine hundred years in a box so he was better equipped to make an argument against their siblings.

He had been able to catch up on what everyone had been up to during his slumber quite easily; it was all the advancements and changes with the world that perplexed him. For instance he did not approve of the way women dressed these days and was deeply disturbed that his little sister joined on the fashion. He did not understand the noises that they called music, or the technology they used, among many other things.

He did not like how unhinged Niklaus had become when he was first let out; but he liked that his little brother was making improvements there. He did not understand how Elijah was comfortable in the ghastly formal wear he always had on. He had trouble calling Tatia's doppelganger his sister-in-law. Half the words that came out of Kol and Bekah's mouths these days were foreign to him; they call them slang words. And his Sage, had lost her beautiful accent and was now his wife and given him a child (the last two were changes that he loved).

He was most uncomfortable with the hate he felt towards his parents. Seven months ago when Aaron got all of his siblings together and they spoke of their crimes and their parent's crimes. Finn had been disgusted at everything, but the biggest crimes in Finn's eyes were hiding Aaron in plain sight and not allowing him to save Henrik. That night he realized how cruel his mother and father were, and that they were even abusive towards Bekah. That cruelty only desensitized his siblings to violence when their parents turned them into monsters.

He looked toward the joyful child in the corner of the room. How could someone think him an abomination? Little Erik was a vampire, but he did not have to grow to be a monster. All Finn's self-loathing disappeared when he saw his son. Finn had hope. He could help steer his family onto a noble path, to a life they didn't have to be monsters anymore (a path they were already starting to travel) and his son could grow up staying as innocent as he is now.


	12. Heart to Hearts (1 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Eleven: Heart To Hearts
> 
> Two Part Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is proofread by my eyes only so excuse my mistakes. Also I do not own TVD or TO, just this AU.
> 
> for more info on this fic visit (http://allhailhales.webs.com/the-original-family)....there are photo galleries, chapter guides, character lists and more... but be careful of spoilers because the sequel info is there as well.

**"This is us, the Original Family and we remain together always and forever."**

**Elijah Mikaelson TVD Episode 4.20 "The Originals"**

* * *

**_Elijah Mikaelson; Master Suite of the Mikaelson Mansion; New Orleans, Louisiana: May 8, 2011_ **

He did not like when Katerina was upset, especially when there was little he could do to make her feel better.

Katerina was having trouble handling her emotions because she had lived so long with them off. He was glad her switch broke all those months ago and she was prompted to seek him out. The Katherine character she had become was not his Katerina, and he did not know how he would cope being in her presence again and her being that person only wanting survival. He had similar feelings toward the Katherine Pierce facade that he did towards Katerina's doppelgangers; they were mesmerizingly beautiful, but they were not the woman he truly loved.

Katerina was insecure with the fact that Elijah had been infatuated with Tatia and Elena. Elena could be explained away as reminding him of his Katerina, but she refused to accept that his feelings for Tatia paled in comparison to what he felt for his wife.

They had been dealing with her insecurity and many more of her new emotions since she came back to him. He was so grateful Aaron was able to contact her like he did with Sage. All he had said was Elijah needs you and she came, even knowing Niklaus was near, she came for him. That itself proved that she was his Katerina and that she loved him as much as he loved her.

He walked over to the bed where she lay crying and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry I have been difficult to live with these past few days my love." She said. "My heart hurts and I have so many feelings I do not know how to channel them appropriately."

"It is okay my love. I am your husband, I am here for better or worse." He told her.

"Elijah, Will you be upset if we wait to have a child until we find out for sure what happened to my daughter? I do not know if I could have another child while mystery surrounds my little girl's life. I know there is little chance she is alive but I need to know."

Elijah sighed. "Katerina, I want nothing more in life than to have a child with you. But we have an eternity. I am content with being an uncle until we find out what happened to our daughter."

Katerina sat up. "Our daughter?" She questioned.

"Yes, she is your daughter, therefore she is mine too." Katerina beamed at this. "Aaron has been tracking Elena's bloodline for you. He may have news for us soon." He told her.

His wife flung herself into his arms. "I love you."

"And I you Katerina." He said grasping her tightly "and I you."

* * *

**_Kol Mikaelson; Kol and Bonnie's Suite of the Mikaelson Mansion; New Orleans, Louisiana: May 11, 2011_ **

Kol didn't not know how to make her stop one minute they were watching the delightful television show about a coven of sister witches* and the next his Bonnie-Love is in tears.

He understood why. In this show the sisters could summon ghosts of dead ancestors, and their mother and grandmother frequently showed up to attend events like a child's wiccaning or one of the sisters weddings*. Of course his Bonnie-Love was upset, this fictional show only reminded her that her mother and grandmother would not be able to attend their wedding.

"Bonnie-Love, just because you wont be able to see them, doesn't mean that they will not be on the Other Side watching. I am sure they are proud of you for finding happiness."

This made her cry more. Oh, bullocks, he had forgotten the disdain that Sheila and Abigail Bennett had for vampires. Kol tired to fix it by saying. "Darling, yes they might have been unhappy that you found a family with a bunch of vampires, but we are witches as well…would that have not made it a bit easier to cope with?"

That calmed her down a bit. Enough for him to sit beside her on the bed, he did not make a move to hold her, his Bonnie-Love did not like being touched while she cried if she wanted physical contact she would initiate it. All Kol could do was sit and wait.

"I love you Bonnie Bennett. Do you mind if I continue watching this drivel*?" He asked nonchalantly.

She stilled and looked up at him with a predatory smile. "You love this show. I can't believe you actually love it."

"Don't be preposterous, I enjoy my dramatic art on the stage like it is meant too be seen not on this Netflix-picture-box. And this show's portrayal of witchcraft is teeming with inaccuracies*." He protested, glad she had stopped crying, even if it was to mock him.

"My goodness, you love this show more than I do. The great Kol Mikaelson, loves a TV show about witches*. Wait until I tell your brothers."

He rolled himself on top of her and glared. "You will do no such thing madam." He said leaning in for a kiss.

She broke the kiss after a few moments. What was this madness? He thought. And how did the little minx get on top of him? "Then again, I can think of better things to do then tattling to your brothers." She said with sinful smile on her face.

Bloody hell, he loved his Bonnie.

* * *

**_Finn Mikaelson; Finn and Sage's Suite of the Mikaelson Mansion; New Orleans, Louisiana: May 14, 2011_ **

Finn hadn't had time alone with his wife since his son was born. After nine hundred years in a coffin, he was a patient man. But in this matter he was losing his patience. There was never a moment alone even when his son was sleeping; always a sibling, an in-law, or a compelled minion around.

Finn had had enough. He was kidnapping his wife…for lack of a better word and they were going to spend the evening alone. He had moved all of Erik's things into a spare room, compelled one on the minions by the name of Josh^ to watch over his son, and placed a silencing and locking spell on the bedroom.

When he marched downstairs and stole his wife from girls' night he expected indignant yells but instead only heard giggles and cheers from the remaining Mikaelson women.

He threw her on the bed and turned to shut the door. He half expected her to still be where he left her when he returned but she wasn't. She was standing in the doorway to the closet, wearing the tiniest and most sheer nightdress Finn had ever seen.

After that, it was hard to tell who lunged at whom, and who pinned whom to the bed first.

They both enjoyed their evening and took advantage of their alone time. Before they fell asleep for the final time they whispered their customary goodnight words simultaneously.

"I love you Husband."

"I love you, Wife."

* * *

**_Niklaus Mikaelson; Hayley's Suite of the Mikaelson Mansion; New Orleans, Louisiana: May 18, 2011_ **

The past week and a half was the most preposterous week and a half of his existence. He was the Original Hybrid. He did not avoid any woman, not even his accidental Mate.

So he didn't bother knocking on her bedroom door. But his Mate didn't seem to notice, as she was still asleep. Klaus sped to her bedside and shook her awake. She let out a few curses and glared at him.

"Fantastic you are awake!" He said seating himself on the bed. "I trust you slept well."

"I slept fine." She grumbled sitting up. "why am I awake?"

"Because we need to speak about our situation." He said. This earned him more scowling. "You know little wolf, you are much more attractive without that scowl on your face."

Her scowl continued. "What do you want Klaus?"

"I suppose that this whole being Mated thing is not going away, and we must discuss what it means for us and our child." He responded. "Are you going to lay around all day love?" he asked as she threw the covers back over her head.

"Considering your daughter is making me throw up every few hours, I believe I am entitled to sleep in past nine AM. Also that Immortality spell last night really exhausted me."

His daughter. He was going to be a father and he had never been more terrified. He could not wrap his head around being a father; to a little girl. The closest he had come to raising a girl was looking after his little sister these past thousand years. And everyone knew how atrocious he was at that. The best you could say about him taking care of Bekah is that she never died on his watch. Sure she had been daggered, her heart had been broken, he had killed many of her lovers, and she had repeatedly told him that how horrible he was; but she was fine now.

"Little wolf," he said, "I'd like to talk to you about…our situation. I never knew my true father and my father Mikael spent most of my existence hunting me to kill me. I haven't the foggiest idea on how to be a father."

Hayley gave him a small smile. "I've been having similar worries about being a mother. I was abandoned when I was born and my adoptive parents kicked me out the second I turned into a wolf. So I don't really know how I feel about being a mother because I…I never really had a good one**. But I'm excited for our girl, despite my reservation about being someone's mom."

"I'm beginning to think we're a lot alike you and I. We're both castoffs who have learned to fight when we're backed into a corner**…and both have a bit of a violent streak." He said remembering the bloodshed of the full moon with a grin on his face.

"Aren't we the pair." Hayley said rolling her eyes. "I know that was technically my wedding night, but I refuse to count that as our first date. I expect a fancy dinner, and nice clothing before bloodshed." Niklaus stayed silent at this, yes he was Mated to her, but did he want a romance with her? She wasn't the typically woman he fancied, he usually like innocent blonde angels who disliked his love of bloodshed. But this woman was already his, he did not need to court and corrupt her, and she understood as she put it  _psycho_  tendencies that he had because she had some of her own.

She spoke again, as if sensing his thoughts, and quite possibly hearing a few via their bond. "Klaus, I know your not ready for a relationship, I know you are still adjusting from being alone to being apart of a family. I don't expect us to be romantic. I do want to be treated with respect. I do want to be partners and parent our child together. Yes, ideally I would have liked to be Mated to someone that loved me romantically, but this is what we have and it's eternal."

He looked at her with awe. "I can try to be your partner little wolf, and I will treat you with respect as my Mate and as our child's mother. I cannot guarantee success, as I have been selfish for so long but I will try to be a your partner as hard as I'm trying to be a member of our family again."

"Our family?"

"Of course, our family. You are my Mate, and the only woman I have ever had an honest conversation with without compelling them. You are apart of this family too love."

From outside the door, the moment was broken as Kol screamed: "Fantastic news everyone! They've stopped ignoring each other!" He then burst through the door. "Now, do you want me to teach you a silencing spell for when the two of you finally start shagging? This sexual tension is killing me."

Niklaus was about to lunge at his sibling in retaliation but Hayley beat him to it. He had forgotten that the Immortality spell would make her essentially an un-sired hybrid, so she was as fast as he was and nearly as strong as an original.

His Mate had his brother by the neck against the wall, fangs out and eyes golden. If he hadn't already found her attractive, seeing her like this would have been more than enough to make him attracted to her.

"What have I said about entering my room without permission Kol?" Hayley said.

Niklaus wanted to laugh, his little brother liked to keep himself busy which at times meant going through the belongings of the rest of the family. Apparently Hayley had caught him in the act.

"But Nik did!" Kol sputtered. When that seemed to have no effect on Hayley he called for help. "Bonnie-Love save me from the scary pregnant she-wolf!" That earned no response. "Nik, please! Call off your woman."

 _His woman._  The primal, instinctual part of him liked that. It was similar to the feeling he got when he heard his child's heartbeat or felt the presence of any of his family. It felt  _right_. It felt like belonging.

"Little wolf, please don't harm Kol too much. He is my fifth favorite brother." Niklaus said with a smile.

"Fifth!" Kol sputtered, seeming more upset at this than the fact that Hayley still held him against the door. "Elijah and Finn beat me! This is preposterous."

Hayley let Kol go after that and he left the room in fury after muttering "Fifth" in disgust.

Hayley smiled at him. "You don't really have a list of favorites do you?"

Niklaus looked shocked. Did she think so little of him? "No love, I love all my siblings equally."

* * *

**_Rebekah Mikaelson; of the Mikaelson Mansion; New Orleans, Louisiana: May 20, 2011_ **

Everyone was so blissful. Elijah and Katerina were busy researching or gazing into each other's eyes. Bonnie had introduced Kol to Netflix which streamed many of the films and television shows Kol had missed during his slumber to Bonnie's laptop, so they were locked in their room watching that constantly. Finn and Sage spent their time gazing at her beautiful nephew or shagging each other's brains out. And Hayley and Nik were now speaking daily and were currently in two heated discussions at once: the benefits of making more hybrids and what to name their daughter.

Everyone was happy. Except her.

Well, that wasn't true she supposed. Aaron was as unhappy as ever. But her eldest brother was a private brooder, and stayed in his room unless someone dragged him out to do something. She supposed of all of them Aaron had the roughest go of it; especially since when her and her other brothers and been daggered they did not know how much time was passing and did not see the changes happening around them. Aaron had been alive, but living as a ghost would watching over everyone, he never really spoke of his feelings on the matter, but Bekah supposed that being apart of the living and the family must be very different than observing.

Thinking of her poor brother's problems made her loneliness hurt less. So she wasn't in a romantic relationship? She had goodness in her life: her family was whole (minus her younger brother Henrik), soon they would put Marcellus in his place, she had sisters and friends, she was getting over her love of Marcellus and Stefan and plans were being made for when this business in New Orleans was finished and she was quite excited about them.

Perhaps it was her job to be her brother's keeper. Aaron looked after everyone else, protected them, tutored them in magic, made them and their spouses immortal, resurrected them when needed, and even found a way for them to have children. Aaron needed someone looking after him as fiercely as he looked after everyone else.

Despite only knowing of his existence for less than a year, they all loved him, of that she was sure, they just hadn't spent enough time around him to realize what he was feeling without him voicing it.

So she decided to remedy that. She wanted to be one of the first to know Aaron as well as she knew her other brothers. So she sped into his room, and sat in the armchair next to the one he was currently wallowing in.

"Bekah, how lovely to see you." He said as his eyebrow rose, "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes." She said, deciding to be frank about it. "I want to know my big brother, I want him to feel like he belongs with us, I want him to know he is loved. So we are going to talk through your issues in depth until you realize that you matter."

"Bekah, why are you doing this? This family would be fine without me, until a few months ago you didn't know I existed and you were fine. I don't matter Bekah, you would be just as happy without me."

Rebekah broke the coffee table at this statement and used the leg as a stake to jam into her brother's stomach. While he gasped in pain she spoke. "You know me enough to know that I turn violent when someone speaks ill of my brothers. You spoke ill of yourself. You deserve that." Then she kneeled down to him and grabbed his face, looking him in the eye. "Aaron without you this family would be lost. We would be broken and miserable; we wouldn't be a family. Many of us would be dead; the ones remaining would barely care for each other as we do now. You are what held this family together. We were at a critical point when you awoke, very near to being lost to each other forever. You brought us together, you made it possible for us to love each other and others. You are the reason we are as happy as we are today."

"Bekah, don't be ridiculous sister." He said pulling the stake from his stomach to let the wound heal. "You cannot possibly know that."

But she did. "I do brother. You unbound my powers and gave me my Sight."

Aaron was shocked. "You have the Sight? Why haven't you told us Bekah?"

"Because I do not get many visions. Most of them happen immediately after I have them…Bonnie coming to live with us, Hayley's arrival in our lives, Sage getting pregnant, Finn's death, Kol's death, you saving everyone etcetera. But one night I gazed into what our life would have been had you not been resurrected with mother. I lived the life of that version of me and I hated it." She began to cry. "Aaron, you made us whole again, now I need to help you as much as you have helped us."

He grabbed hold of her and held her. She knew that his Empathy had picked up the sincerity in her words. She even felt his tears falling on top of her head. "Shhh, little sister. We'll talk all you want. Once we calm down…and clean up this mess you made." He laughed.

Rebekah looked around the room and realized that in her ranting that her telekinesis had gotten away from her and destroyed most of Aaron's room. It seemed she had not completely separated her powers and her emotions as they had thought, but she feared they never would because all of her special witchy abilities involved emotions^^.

She began laughing with Aaron when she looked at the door and saw the whole family had gathered to see the chaos. "How long have you been there?"

"We heard you stab Aaron and came to save him from you." Bonnie said. "But you got so angry your magic in addition to tearing apart the room kept us from entering."

Elijah spoke loudly over the laughter of Aaron and herself. "Brother I believe Rebekah has a point. You are the reason we are the family we are today. You should value yourself more."

"Agreed. You did not allow me to succumb to self-loathing brother, I will not allow you to succumb to your demons." Finn said with a passion she rarely heard from him.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Her sisters, suddenly becoming the types of people that embraced others, ran into the room and joined the hug Rebekah had with Aaron.

"If having all five Mikaelson women smothering you in love and affection doesn't begin to make you feel better, then I don't know what will." Kol quipped, pulling out his camera phone and snapping a picture.

Bekah laughed and looked up at Aaron's, now smirking face. "I love you brother."

"I love you too sister. Thank you."

Her brother wasn't healed yet, but this was a good beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnotes Chapter 11 part 1/2
> 
> * Bonne and Kol are watching Charmed. I love that show.
> 
> ^ The same Josh that appears in The Originals
> 
> **Dialogue adapted from The Originals Episode 1.02 "House of the Rising Son"
> 
> ^^Witches all have standard powers: Normal Witch Powers- Channeling, Precognition, Elemental Control, Spell Casting, Telekinesis, Potion Making
> 
> But some also have Special Gifts- the special gifts hinted at in this story so far are (there are more)…. Aaron- Empathy, Telepathy, Conjuring; Kol- Empathy, Telepathy; Rebekah- Empathy and Sight; Bonnie- Conjuring and Mind Control (limited). Also I have limited witches in this story (Elijah, Finn, Klaus) they are only able to cast certain spells and put magic into potions


	13. Heart to Hearts (2 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Eleven: Heart To Hearts
> 
> Two Part Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is proofread by my eyes only so excuse my mistakes. Also I do not own TVD or TO, just this AU.
> 
> for more info on this fic visit (http://allhailhales.webs.com/the-original-family)....there are photo galleries, chapter guides, character lists and more... but be careful of spoilers because the sequel info is there as well.

**"This is us, the Original Family and we remain together always and forever."**

**Elijah Mikaelson TVD Episode 4.20 "The Originals"**

* * *

**_Katerina Petrova Mikaelson; Master Suite of the Mikaelson Mansion; New Orleans, Louisiana: May 21, 2011_ **

Katerina had never been happier in her life. For the first time in hundreds of years she had hope of where to find her daughter!

Her and Elijah had traced Elena Gilbert's bloodline back to a group of Romani* to a child born in 1545; Alexi Petrov, her great grandson and his father (her grandson) Dmitri Petrov, date of birth unknown. Katerina now had a whole family tree of descendants thanks to the tireless work of Aaron and Elijah. She knew about their lives and deaths, there were hundreds of them she had pictures and drawings of most. Her most direct descendants still lived with the Romani to this day.

There was never any record of Dmitri's mother, it seemed that all record of her was deliberately hidden, no birth dates and no death date. But in Petrov family photos and drawings since Alexi's time the same woman could be seen. She was called different titles  _Aunt Nadia…Cousin Nadia_ but in the drawing of Alexi, his wife, children and his parents she was called  _Grandmother Nadia_. This gave Katerina hope. This was in all these photos, the latest shared on a family website in 2008, this woman that looked like an elder version of her baby sister was a vampire…there was a distinct possibility that she was the baby girl she gave birth to in 1490.

 _Nadia…_  one of the names she had chosen all those years ago!

Katerina could not believe she was alive! She couldn't contain her joy. Elijah was fussing; he did not want her to get her hopes up that this Nadia was her daughter. She loved him for trying to protect her feelings but she had to know.

"Katerina, it is highly unlikely she is your daughter, she simply may be another descendant. What are the odds that your child was turned into a vampire? If this woman turns out to be another relative, I do not want you to get hurt."

"Even if she is a relative, she is old enough to have known my daughter according to the pictures and drawings. If Nadia isn't my child, she may be able to tell me about her, what her name was, was she was like... etcetera. She is our best lead!"

Elijah smiled at her. "Fine we will find this group of travelers** during the separation after Kol and Bonnies wedding."

In the matter of weeks, she would finally know what became of her daughter.

* * *

**_Bonnie Bennett; Bonnie and Kol's Suite of the Mikaelson Mansion; New Orleans, Louisiana: May 22, 2011_ **

Bonnie was elated. Her wedding was in a week; her friend Caroline was coming and her father just sent word that he had business in the area and would be able to come for the ceremony after all.

Her dad knew all about the supernatural, and wanted nothing to do with it. Since she started practicing magic he started coming home less often and had slowly moved in with his girlfriend and her children. At first Bonnie had been hurt, but now that she had a new family and she was immortal she understood his reluctance. He never belonged in this world, he belonged with the mortals; she belonged where she was.

But he was coming to witness her wedding; even if he did not approve of the world she lived in he did love her and was willing to be there for her. That was all she wanted communication with her old life; contact with her father and Caroline. She loved that her old family would see her interact with her new family and know she was happy.

She sat back in bed and listened to her fiancé hum the theme song from Charmed** while in the shower. This was the man she loved, well the good side of him; the fun loving, goofy, immature, affectionate and passionate man. She would be his wife. In a little over a week she would stand up in front of her family, the new and the old and say that she accepted him as her husband, in all aspects of his personality the good and the dark.

The man had been refusing to tell her where they were going on their honeymoon. She knew she had scheduled it perfectly to fit in on one of the family's predetermined separations and refused to even give her a hint. She had tried everything she could think of to coax it from him, asking him after sex, during sex, going into his mind, even sneaking through his belongings…she was stopped every time. Not even having threatening to have Klaus and Hayley chase him around in wolf form made him tell.

Bonnie Bennett didn't like surprises.

_Get over it love, Bonnie Bennett Mikaelson will learn to love surprises from her dashing husband._

"Kol what did I say about using your telepathy on me!" she yelled.

That moment he walked out of the bathroom, lower half wrapped in a towel. Her brain short-circuited like it always did when seeing her love's form. "You said not to unless I wanted to talk dirty and we weren't alone. But I don't think you are mad about that anymore, your mind is lusting after me all anger is gone."

He was right; all she could think about how  _dashing_  he was, the jerk.

He flashed over to her and kissed her. "I'm your jerk Bonnie-Love."

* * *

**_Sage Mikaelson; Library of the Mikaelson Mansion; New Orleans, Louisiana: May 23, 2011_ **

Sage didn't like deceiving her husband, but this deceit was for a surprise for him. Perhaps she could forgive herself once she saw how pleasantly surprised he would be.

Her dear Finn had been lamenting about how he disliked the extravagance of the family home and yearned for simpler times. He knew that having a smaller home was not practical for a family home for the entire Mikaelson clan, so he resigned him self to the large houses equipped with modern conveniences. Sage had amassed a small fortune over the centuries, and with the help of Elijah, was able to gain access to Finn's share of the family fortune, which assisted her implementing her plan.

Her husband did not understand money, so he did not feel the need to access his portion of Mikaelson money. So Sage had been put in charge by Elijah of Finn's accounts so she could pay for the things Erik would need. She never dipped into the Mikaelson accounts for her own purchases, just for her son, except for now. This time it was for her husband.

Most of the family (baring Hayley and Bonnie) had been alive for centuries and in those centuries they each had accumulated a few homes around the world. Most of them had small places separate from the large mansions to call their own, and that is how Sage had gotten the idea.

So she went and purchased Finn a small home of his own on a large amount of land. The home had minimal modern conveniences, so she and her child could reside there comfortably but it was far from the opulence of the mansions the Mikealson's owned.

The property was in the English countryside; they would not have neighbors for miles and Finn could build what he wanted. She didn't know if he wanted animals, but they could build a barn, or a workshop. He could do what he wanted with the land.

She knew he would be surprised and pleased with the open space that belonged to him. She was looking forward to seeing his face when they traveled to their home away from home during the next separation.

* * *

**_Hayley Marshall Mikaelson; Hayley's Suite of the Mikaelson Mansion; New Orleans, Louisiana: May 25, 2011_ **

"What is this separation that everyone is talking about?" She asked Klaus.

They were sitting by the fireplace in her suite, as they had taken to doing. She was reading a baby book and he was reading something that looked like is was about to fall apart.

"My family, since we have all reunited has agreed that we require a set amount of time away from the larger group. So it has decided that every few months we all go wherever we want for a week or two and then come back home." He sighed. "This rule is only really put in place because living in New Orleans and Mystic Falls require us to be hyper vigilant and limit the amount of time we spend away from the house. Aaron and I wish to build a home in less hostile territory, so we don't feel trapped within our own homes but can still live together."

"I see. That is why you were alone in Mystic Falls when we had our evening together."

"Correct. Our little Nika was conceived during the family's last separation. Aaron and I have made plans to look at site for a new permanent family residence when the family separates. You are welcome to join us, but I was under the impression Bekah wanted you to accompany her to Paris."

"We are not naming her Nika. We agreed to stay away from overly narcissistic names and names already in the family. Nika is too similar to Niklaus."

Niklaus sighed, taking out a notepad and crossing the name out. "So Nika joins Erika, Nikita, Erin, Nikole, Kolina, Ellie, and Henrikah…You are such a killjoy little wolf."

She smiled in response. "Do you mind if I go to Paris with Bekah? Should I wait until after the full moon to join her?" She asked apprehensively, it was unlike her, but any other alpha male would insist his mate accompany him everywhere he went…but Klaus and her weren't together so time apart wouldn't be too painful…perhaps her new found immortality would help with the discomfort of being parted form ones mate?

Her line of questioning seemed to go over his head. She forgot at time he knew less about being a werewolf then she did. "I think you would be positively bored looking at properties and hiring construction companies with Aaron and I. You would enjoy Paris with Bekah. And you do not need to turn on the moon anymore, that little immortality spell changed that."

Hayley sighed, and tried a similar line of questioning that perhaps would work through his thick skull. "I know that, it's just that most mated couples spend the moon  _mating_ and hunting together."

He looked thoughtful; realizing he apprehension was about how their bond would be affected by distance. "Our wolves would be uneasy if we don't hunt together won't they?" she nodded in response, "Perhaps we should shift and hunt the two night before you leave and then again when you get back."

That might solidify their new bond enough to be parted for a week. "Sounds acceptable." She said and they both returned to their books.

 _The act of mating however, I am more than happy to perform whenever you wish little wolf._  He said suggestively.

She threw a pillow at him in response.  _Whenever you can have sex with me and guarantee you wont be thinking of someone else, we can start having sex._

* * *

**_Aaron Mikaelson; Library of the Mikaelson Mansion; New Orleans, Louisiana: May 26, 2011_ **

Aaron was grateful for his family. With their help, he was talking more and more, and starting to feel like he was actually apart of the group. He even made it a habit to only be alone in his room to sleep.

Since opening up to his siblings he felt lighter, the burdens of his past and the feeling that he was solely responsible for the families safely was lessened. He was apart of a large loving family now. They all shared the responsibility of protecting each other equally and they all were willing to help one another through their difficulties.

He grateful for his baby sister's violent outburst six days ago, he knew he wasn't healed yet, he knew it would be a long road. But the first step was to keep stop isolating himself and be apart of the family, and he was doing that bit by bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnotes Chapter 11 (2/2)
> 
> * my first thought when I heard traveler was a the group called the Romani better known as gypsies. For the purposes of this story Nadia and her descendants are apart of a particular group of Romani that are primarily in Bulgaria. And until I say otherwise, these peoples are called travelers. 
> 
> **TV show, mentioned in previous chapter, not mine.


	14. Hen Party/Stag Night Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Twelve: Hen Party/Stag Night Part Two
> 
> The Mikaelsons attempt to celebrate the last evening Bonnie and Kol are single. The results are disastrous to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is proofread by my eyes only so excuse my mistakes. Also I do not own TVD or TO, just this AU.
> 
> for more info on this fic visit (http://allhailhales.webs.com/the-original-family)....there are photo galleries, chapter guides, character lists and more... but be careful of spoilers because the sequel info is there as well.

**"This is us, the Original Family and we remain together always and forever."**

**Elijah Mikaelson TVD Episode 4.20 "The Originals"**

* * *

**_Bonnie Bennett; Pool House of the Mikaelson Mansion; New Orleans, Louisiana: May 28, 2011_ **

She had explicitly told Kat no strippers. Especially since they had not been allowed to leave the house without a male presence since Houston and they were forced to have the bachelorette party at home. But did her sister-in-law slash self-appointed maid of honor listen? No.

Bonnie was just glad that Medieval Mikaelson Men (sans Erik) were out participating in Kol's bachelor party. Erik was with Josh the Compelled Sitter so at least she didn't have to worry about an innocent child seeing the debauchery. Now she was only concerned with saving her poor eyes.

Before she had met Kol she had been a virgin, so seeing all these nearly nude, muscled, greasy men made her uncomfortable. She was blushing from looking at them and couldn't meet eyes with the one giving her a lap dance. Her sisters however were thoroughly enjoying their dancers. Hayley was grinding herself against hers, Rebekah had compelled hers to make out with her as well, and Sage and Kat were also feeding from the men on their laps. The music was loud, the men were gyrating on top of them and her and her sisters were mostly naked in their pajamas.

All she wanted was a low-key girls night. No men, no Erik, just her sisters. But no, Kat decided she needed a 'proper' Bachelorette Party. There was nothing proper about this.

Suddenly the music cut out, and the man on her lap disappeared. She looked around, it seemed that all the strippers were now being held against the wall by an angry Mikaelson.

This was not good. She saw murder in Kol's eyes. "It seems that I'll get to murder something on my stag night after all. Did you gents know that you were gyrating against my future wife and my sisters?"

The strippers all shook their heads. Aaron, who held the one that was on top of Bekah spoke next. "I suppose I could let this one live. Bekah isn't a married woman. " He turned to Bekah. "Compel this one to leave and forget tonight and you. Then go to your room."

Bekah huffed and muttered about being a grown woman, but did as she was told. When she, the newly compelled stripper and Aaron left, only four men's lives hung in the balance.

This was no good at all. She loved Kol, but he was slightly unhinged, bloodthirsty, and extremely possessive. These sides had dimmed with her presence but they were always boiling just under the surface. He never got jealous over her dating history because her ex boyfriends were dead, and she never went farther than kissing with them. For that she was glad, because she had seen had seen his vengeful side and it was not pleasant.

"No one is dying tonight." She said firmly directing all her power at the four remaining Mikaelson's giving them aneurysms to stop them. "Run!" She yelled at the strippers. She would not let the lives of these men rest on her conscience. They ran, but she couldn't hold them off for long.

But trying to save the strippers diverted attention from fleeing men and the Mikaelson brothers' focus was turned to their better halves.

Kol sped over to her and pinned her against the wall. She looked around the room, and everyone else had disappeared. She knew that the Mikaelson men would never become violent with any of her adoptive sisters, just like she knew Kol would not become violent with her. But he had that manic look in his eyes; perhaps she should have let the strippers die..."Bonnie Shelia Bennett Mikaelson, you dare cheat on me!" He whispered into her ear.

He used her full name, in that deathly whisper, not a nickname and there was no loving tease behind it like when he usually used her full name.

"Kol, I wasn't cheating on you! Kat just got strippers. She said you would have some at your party! I just wanted to watch some films! I didn't want this." She pleaded with him, trying to make him see reason. But she knew the man he loved, and until he channeled his rage in some way his mind would not be clear enough for her to reason with him.

He bared his fangs at her "We came home early because I couldn't betray you by seeing the dancing women, it seems you don't have the same respect for me." He growled "You even deny me vengeance against the prostitute I saw gyrating on top of the love of my life…"

Then she had the idea. "You can still have your twisted vengeance Kol. Just use your magic."

Her fiancé, in addition to being a gifted empath and telepath was a skilled Illusionist. He could make people and object appear that didn't exist and he could control the illusion, It didn't fade when you touched it, only when he wanted it gone. "You can torture and kill this man all you want. I just didn't want a human's life on my conscience, I didn't let him go because I cared for him, I just couldn't be responsible for his death."

Suddenly she was back in the chair with the man on top of her... He meant to make her watch the while he tortured and killed this Image.

"What a brilliant idea, love. Shall we begin?" Kol said from over the Image's shoulder, right before he bit the Image's neck and let the blood spatter all over her.

He spent the two hours making her watch as he killed the Image time after time in whatever twisted way crossed his mind. It was a horrific experience for her, seeing him murder the Image over and over again. She had to keep reminding herself that is was just an Image.

It was one thing to be aware of what the person you loved and the rest of your family was capable of. It was another thing entirely seeing it in action. She realized she had been sheltered by her new family in regards to their violent tendencies and it shook her to actually see it. It was one thing when they talked of murder, those victims' were faceless beings trying to destroy loved ones, and she could reconcile that. But this Image's only crime would have been being paid to dance with her on her bachelorette party and her future husband was showing no mercy.

Once he had calmed down enough, he saw that making her watch had affected her and stopped. She left the pool house once she was free and went straight to her room.

She showered and went to bed in a trance. Could she love Kol after seeing this side of him? She loved him, and knew this side existed and thought she was okay with it, but if it terrified her this much could she honestly love him? Her mind said her heart was crazy for still being head over heels in love with him, and for her still feeling safe with him when he crawled in bed minutes after she did and cuddled close.

"I apologize for losing my temper Bonnie-Love. I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

That was her problem; she did still love him even after seeing his violent side. What kind of monster did that make her? Did that make her Elena? Did loving a person capable of unspeakable acts of violence make her just as bad as her ex friend who did not care who she hurt as long as she was safe?

She wasn't leaving Kol over this, and she wasnt leaving this family. She knew she belonged here, it felt right. But she just hoped that this didn't mean she was a completely different Bonnie Bennett than she was a year ago. She didn't want her mother and grandmother to be disappointed in the woman she had become. She didn't want her father and Caroline to come to New Orleans and not recognize the person they saw as Bonnie.

She didn't want to lose who she was because of the people she loved.

* * *

**_Rebekah Mikaelson; Pool House of the Mikaelson Mansion; New Orleans, Louisiana: May 28, 2011_ **

The day after stripper-gate all of the women gathered in the pool house to clean up. It seemed to Rebekah that her sisters had more distressing nights than simply being sent to their rooms like a toddler like she had.

Hayley and Katerina seemed to not be able to lift themselves off the couch, Sage looked like she was about to cry and Bonnie looked haunted. Rebekah was puzzled, her brothers were never abusive toward their female partners, it was wrong and would make them too much like their father if they did.

But if for some reason they broke their code because of some human entertainers, then she would personally castrate the wankers.

"What happened to you lot?" she said cautiously.

Sage started crying. "Finn took Erik and slept in another room. He won't even speak to me. He said he can't even be near me when he can smell the 'prostitutes' on me, so I have to wait until the blood is out of my system to fix this."

Bonnie sat down next to Sage and patted her on the back. "Kol made an Image of the stripper and killed him 146 different ways last night, in front of me. What bothers me is that I still love him and I content with what happened. The old Bonnie would have ran for the hills. I'm worried that my family would be disappointed in me."

Hayley spoke with a smirk "I guess the jealously was enough for Klaus to decide he was interested in me. We had some hot wolf sex. But I think that it wasn't such a good idea he has too much stamina and the baby and I need more rest than we got."

Katerina hummed in delight. "Isn't jealously sex wonderful? I don't enjoy making Elijah jealous, and I hurt in a way a vampire should not but it was a wonderful evening."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "So in summation, two doses of wallowing and 2 doses of there-is-not-enough-bleach-in-the-world-to-get-those-images-out-of-my-mind."

Bonnie sighed. "Basically."

She sat down and glared at them. "Sage that man's blood will be out of your system in hours then you and my brother with talk it out and make up, just don't tell me about any make up sex you have, its disturbing. Bonnie you are a good person, and still the same person I met last year, you just grew up, found another family and have seen many horrible things. You had to shift your worldview on something's, yes, but that is apart of growing up, you aren't a child and recognize the violence for what it was; Kol taking out his anger on something not real, if he was killing and resurrecting someone and it was real any of us would be disturbed." Then she turned to Hayley and Katerina "And I never want to hear about your kinky sex lives ever again, actually that goes for all of you, I don't want to hear about you having sexual relations with my brothers. It is highly disturbing." She took a breath. "Now all of you get up and help me tidy this place."

They all giggled and did as she said. Sage and Bonnie seemed more at ease after she spoke, so she was glad to that her tirade could help them, but she didn't need the sight to know that the mischievous glint in Hayley and Katerina 's eyes meant that this was not the last time she would be hearing about one of her brother's sex lives.


	15. Kol and Bonnie Mikaelson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Thirteen: Kol and Bonnie Mikaelson
> 
> The wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is proofread by my eyes only so excuse my mistakes. Also I do not own TVD or TO, just this AU.
> 
> for more info on this fic visit (http://allhailhales.webs.com/the-original-family)....there are photo galleries, chapter guides, character lists and more... but be careful of spoilers because the sequel info is there as well.

**"This is us, the Original Family and we remain together always and forever."**

**Elijah Mikaelson TVD Episode 4.20 "The Originals"**

* * *

**_Bonnie Bennett; Mikaelson Mansion; New Orleans, Louisiana: June 1, 2011_ **

Bonnie was excited! Today was the day!

Caroline had spent the day in the backyard auguring with Bekah over how the altar should look and they had finally come to an agreement. Once they stopped being catty to one another they teamed up to get everyone in 'appropriate' attire for a wedding. They were calling themselves Team Barbie and they absolutely terrified everyone in the house. Well except Hayley, she was too busy glaring at Caroline to be terrified of her and Bekah.

"Hayley, please try to get along with her…for me." Bonnie begged. She didn't want her loved ones fighting on her wedding day.

"That's not it. I'm trying to hate her, but I can't. She's so nice and accepting, and has no interest in banging my mate according to Kol, who I harassed into reading her mind. And what's worse, Bekah even invited her to join us in Paris and she said yes." The pregnant wolf growled…"Why can't she be the evil other woman! Klaus has been checking her out all day, but I can't be mad at her because she has doesn't care."

"That's something you should talk to your Mate about…after my wedding." Bonnie said sternly. She wasn't going to have one of Hayley and Klaus' arguments ruin this wedding.

Hayley huffed. "Yes, Bridezilla." She then smiled at Bonnie and kissed her cheek. "I'm so very happy for you."

Caroline came up at that moment. "Bonnie! Where's your Dad! We are fifteen minutes off schedule! AND WHAY ARENT YOU IN YOUR DRESS YET! REBEKAH SHE ISN'T IN HER DRESS!" She shrieked.

Rebekah flashed over. "Are you trying to ruin this wedding!"

"No one else is dressed yet!" Bonnie said in her defense.

"Of course the are. Only you and Hayley aren't dressed." Caroline said looking over at Hayley. "But she is pregnant so it's physically impossible for me to yell at her. My brain won't allow it." She looked over to Rebekah and raised her eyebrow.

"Well, I can certainly yell at her." Rebekah responded. "Care, please get Bonnie into her dress and find out where the devil her father is. I will take care of Hayley's clothing situation. And we must hurry, the lighting outdoors is almost perfect." Rebekah said speeding from the room with Hayley in tow.

"Silly me, I thought having a family-only, tiny ceremony would be less stressful." Bonnie said walking down the hall towards her room.

"My best friend's wedding will be nothing short of perfection." Caroline stated, zipping to Bonnie's closet, "Get dressed quickly, Sage and Katherine are doing your hair and make up. Rebekah and Hayley will join you soon and I will go downstairs and greet your dad. I heard a car pull up."

It seemed to pass too quickly, her sisters helped her finish getting ready, and Caroline returned with her father in tow announcing that they had five minutes until they were starting the ceremony.

Her dad looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Dad?" She said softly. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head "Nothing's wrong baby. You just grew up so fast." He pulled her into a hug. "Way too fast for this silly mortal to comprehend."

She laughed.

"I met your husband to be downstairs. He arrived at my car before Caroline could stop him." She stilled.

"He loves you Bonnie. I don't care what species you are every man acts the way he acted in front of the woman he love's father…I don't know him enough to say I like him or hate him, but I know that he loves you more than I can imagine."

"So will you walk me down the isle?" She asked.

"Of course."

She held her father's hand and they walked out of the room and down the staircase into the transformed back of the property. She gasped as she passed the pool house and saw the spacious fields. Caroline and Rebekah had gone overboard and she absolutely loved it.

It looked likes garden of light. Candles were floating midair, lining the walkway and the altar. Every single space that wasn't occupied by a candle was covered in white flower petals.

Her father and her walked had in hand down the isle towards the altar. Most of her family surrounded the altar in a semi circle (females on one side, males on the other), Aaron was on the altar with a grimorie in his hand, and next to him stood Kol.

They finally arrived at the altar and her father kissed her hand and stood with her sisters and she took Kol's hand and stood across from him in front of Aaron.

"Loved ones. We have gathered here this evening to celebrate in the commitment that Kol and Bonnie have made to one another…"

* * *

**_Kol Mikaelson; Mikaelson Mansion; New Orleans, Louisiana: June 1, 2011_ **

His Bonnie-Love was his wife.

The ceremony was short and sweet like Bonnie requested, just a few Wiccan 'prayers' and a kiss to seal the deal at the end. He was just happy he did not have to say much, because as soon as he saw her in her dress he couldn't help but think how much his bride looked like an angel.

After the ceremony, the compelled minions took pictures of the family around the altar and brought out refreshments. And a string quartet (a gift from Nik) played the music.

While the minions set up for the meal, the family danced of course him being who he was couldn't help but make a comment on one of the two odd couplings in dancing.

"Mrs. Mikaelson, do you think that your father is a suitable suitor for Bekah?"

Bonnie giggled and looked over at the odd couple. "Mr. Bennett, don't be ridiculous. My father is in a relationship. They have as much chemistry together as Caroline and Aaron do." She said nodding her head toward the other odd couple.

He laughed, she was right. Big brother seemed to enjoy Caroline's company, but the sexual tension between them was non-existent. "I'm sorry about that love, I know you wanted her to be officially a Mikaelson one day."

She smiled up at him. "I cannot be sad Kol, because I am officially a Mikaelson today."

That she was. "The brave and beautiful Bonnie Bennett Mikaelson. My wife." Kol felt like a bit of a fool, because he couldn't stop smiling. His face was starting to hurt. He hadn't been this happy in all his years.

Everyone switched partners over the next few dances, but Kol refused to let anyone else dance with his wife. Until her father insisted. Rudy Hopkins was the only one he was willing to relinquish the last dance of the evening too. He deserved a bit of father daughter time.

That and Kol did not like the way that human looked at him. Like he wasn't an original and he could be killed, and Rudy would kill him if Bonnie were ever hurt. That stare was unsettling; mortals should not have a stare with that power. Kol had always thought his love got her stubbornness and confidence from her witch side; but it seemed to him that the human side was defiantly a contributing factor.

* * *

**_Bonnie Bennett Mikaelson; Mikaelson Mansion; New Orleans, Louisiana: June 1, 2011_ **

Bonnie smiled as she looked around the table at her family. They were all officially her family. And everyone was so happy; which was great because she was even happier.

She rested her head on Kol's shoulder and looked around the large round table the all sat at.

Kol was teasing Klaus about being in the doghouse, asking why Hayley was not sitting next to him finally settling on how he either was not housebroken or had fleas. Elijah was engaging her father in conversation as they ate; she supposed it was about Erik or them being able to have babies in general because he pointed towards Erik and to Hayley. Erik was going to be fed eventually as soon and Rebekah and Caroline stopped fighting over who should get the privilege. Sage and Finn had cuddled up, finished with their meal and were looking at the small fight happening over their child. Hayley and Kat were whispering in each other's ears and giggling.

Aaron interrupted her observations. "Do you think I should break up the fight? I don't know Caroline that well, but Bekah has murder in her eyes."

Bonnie smiled. "Watch this." She said and then raised her voice a bit. "Bekah, Care stop fighting over my nephew! I'm the bride and I want to hold him."

She knew that no matter how much they themselves wanted to be the one to hold Erik, neither were capable of resisting a request from the bride on her wedding day.

So Rebekah sped him over and Bonnie held her nephew, holding her hand out Bekah also handed her the bottle of Sage's blood. Erik giggled at the prospect of finally being fed. Caroline sat in her seat and pouted.

"Nice to know that my son has bewitched you Caroline." Sage said. "I am happy to know if none of the family are available for childcare I can trust you with Erik."

Finn spoke. "We already have that compelled Vampire…Josh as a full time sitter."

"I'd rather have someone who genuinely cares for children like Caroline, a friend of the family, than someone who must take care of him."

Caroline perked up. "Are you offering me a babysitting job?"

"Of course, you are pleasant to be around, and are a family friend. I assumed you were moving in after the separation to be closer to Bonnie anyhow…was I wrong?"

Caroline looked to Bonnie, and then around the table. "Well, I haven't discussed it with anyone."

Bekah squealed. "You should move in! After Paris!"

Aaron stood up, "I have no objections, but perhaps we should discuss this more in the morning? We have wedding toasts to get to…To Kol and Bonnie…May their eternity together be full of love and happiness."

"To Kol and Bonnie."


	16. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Thirteen: Separation
> 
> The family takes a break from New Orleans, and each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is proofread by my eyes only so excuse my mistakes. Also I do not own TVD or TO, just this AU.
> 
> for more info on this fic visit (http://allhailhales.webs.com/the-original-family)....there are photo galleries, chapter guides, character lists and more... but be careful of spoilers because the sequel info is there as well.

**"This is us, the Original Family and we remain together always and forever."**

**Elijah Mikaelson TVD Episode 4.20 "The Originals"**

* * *

**_Hayley Marshall Mikaelson; Rebekah's Penthouse Apartment; Paris, France; June 3, 2011_ **

They had arrived in Paris and Hayley wished she could enjoy it more. She wished she could be less jealous. But damnit she had just started a relationship with her baby-daddy and it seemed to her that she was losing Klaus already to Caroline Forbes.

Rebekah and Caroline had left a few moments ago to shop for food (for her) and retrieve a blood supply for Caroline, who like Finn preferred to take her meals from blood bags. It was really too bad that someone had stolen Caroline's phone from her purse before they left. She wanted to blame the moon and separation from Klaus for her behavior, but once she saw Klaus put his number in Caroline's phone she may have lost what was left of her sanity.

She liked Caroline, and loved how happy Rebekah was with her around. The only thing that Hayley didn't like was that her Mate had a long-standing fascination with Caroline. She had to know if something was going on. She probably should not have ignored Klaus before they left and talked about this thing he had for Care, it was immature to leave off like that.

**_Text Message History: Klaus_ **

**_Klaus:_ ** _Hello, love this is Klaus. I put all the family numbers into your mobile for your trip. Watch after my sister and Mate for me._

**_Me:_ ** _Sure thing. Thanks for all the numbers! I'm really happy that your family is allowing me to move in!_

**_Klaus:_ ** _We are not as cruel to leave you with no place to go, and Bonnie has missed you. Plus having a creature as beautiful as you around is no hardship._

Hayley growled at that but continued reading.

**_Me:_ ** _Klaus you are MATED with A BABY on the way. That is highly inappropriate! Just friends don't talk like that. We agreed!_

**_Klaus:_ ** _You are correct. My apologizes, love._

**_Me:_ ** _Can you call your mate? She looks like she wants to take my head off. I can tell her about our agreeing to be just friends all I want but it will mean nothing unless you talk._

**_Klaus:_ ** _My little wolf has been ignoring my calls._

**_Me:_ ** _Maybe she'll call you back when she realizes I have a crush on another Mikaelson. Make sure you tell her how much you care for her Klaus. You may be bound for life but you can still lose her if you don't tell her how you feel._

**_Klaus:_ ** _Right you are. Do not break my sisters heart. I will show you the mercy I showed her previous lovers: none._

**_Me:_ ** _It's just a crush! I think she's wonderful! I just want to be friends with her! I don't want to lose having friends again! And even if it ever happened I WOULD NEVER do anything to hurt her feelings._

Hayley stopped reading. Well that explained the lust she smelt on Caroline since she arrived, she was attracted to Bekah not Klaus. This was weird and wonderful news.

She set Caroline's phone on the counter and took out her own.

**_Me:_ ** _Call me when you are able. I'll pick up this time._

**_Papa Hybrid:_** _As you wish little wolf_.

After her thievery and talking things out with her Mate, she felt better. So when Bekah and Caroline returned an hour later done grocery shopping and ready for sightseeing she was excited again.

She was in Paris! As in France! Just for fun with her friends because she Mated into a family that could just take trips anywhere they wanted whenever they wanted. A family that had three private jets at their disposal and extravagant living spaces all over the world.

Her life certainly had changed.

* * *

**_Elijah Mikaelson; Romani Village; Near Sofia City, Bulgaria; June 3, 2011_ **

They walked into the tiny village. Katerina was smiling and looking around for faces that bore resemblance to the pictures she memorized. She didn't seem to notice the reaction most of the village had to their presence.

They all went into their homes when they spotted him. They sensed they were vampires and that he was an original. All of them fled except one family, they stayed outdoors and waited for their approach. When Katerina spotted them she rushed toward them in excitement.

The oldest woman in the group walked over toward Katerina. Elijah recognized her as Katia, Katerina's oldest living descendant. " _Grandmother Katerina, Is it truly you?_ " she asked and Katerina nodded. " _Why are you with an Original? Have you been captured? Is the family in danger?_ "

Katerina was quick to reassure them. " _No danger Katia, not any longer. Elijah is my husband._ "

Katia nodded, " _And I sense another has put a very strong anti-compulsion spell on you._ " Katerina nodded. " _She is safe. He is no danger to us._ " Katia said to the family behind her.

At this the toddlers giggled and ran towards Katerina. " _Grandmama!_ "

The woman they came here for, Nadia was not there, the family had relayed that she had been living in Prague for the last year. They had little information to give on the subject of Katerina's daughter, Elijah knew they were holding something back but said nothing because they were honest when they said Nadia held all the answers they sought.

His wife was reluctant to leave her human and witch descendants, so they spent the next few days talking with them and learning about them. Katerina sat in the middle of them all listening to their stories and cuddling with the youngest generation; even having the most adorable argument with a child no older than six when the child insisted  _'Grandmamma your name is NOT Katerina, That is MY name_.' Her smile never faltered and Elijah was ecstatic his love was happy.

Even if this Nadia did not have the answers about Katerina's daughter, Elijah would still consider this a successful trip.

* * *

**_Aaron Mikaelson; The Island; South Pacific Ocean; June 4, 2011_ **

Aaron looked at the picture on his phone and smiled. Sage had purchased a farm for Finn who absolutely adored it. She sent him photos of the property fence that Finn was building and asked for ideas for something else to build, also inviting Aaron to join them at the farm whenever he liked, in case he was having trouble in this century as well.

He was glad that his baby brother had gotten a sanctuary from all the new technology. Aaron personally liked this century far better than the one her grew up in, and technology wasn't as big of an issue for him as it was for Finn because he watched it all develop. It felt great being able to use it.

He and Niklaus were looking at the site for their future home. They were planning on moving here once they finished with New Orleans. He and Nik made the purchase back when they were still residing in Mystic Falls and the construction was well underway.

They both had significant design input the hub of the structure would be for entertaining, and therefore he let Niklaus 'go wild' as it were with his extravagant tastes. The family only section of the house was to the west. Everyone would have design input on his or her own spaces. The top floors had six master suites (one for each sibling), twelve suites for other family members (and for the any children the family had), and three family rooms. The bottom floor held a large recreation room, a theater room, a large play room for Erik any of his future cousins and a large reading room, which was a smaller version of the library and would hold all the grimores.

The west wing and the outbuildings were Aaron's part of the home. Nkilaus was so practiced in what the east (guest/servant wing) and entertainment spaces needed. This home was not just to be the family home, but the home of the rulers of the supernatural world.

He looked around the properties progress and smirked at Niklaus. "Satisfied with the progress brother?"

"This should be a fine home for our family brother. Our plans are coming together nicely." He smirked back.

The thing he and his brother did best together; planning and scheming. Having one mastermind in a family this large was not practical, so it is good that both of them were fantastic at schemes.

They had great plans that were about to be put into action, and he felt a tingle of excitement.

He looked to Niklaus and noticed that he wasn't basking as well, but texting on his phone. "Really Niklaus, sexting with Hayley at this time of day?"

"I'm not sexting Hayley. Bekah just had a vision and she needs help making it come true."

"Why didn't she text me? She has been telling me of her visions since she got them. Even the one about Caroline."

Niklaus smirked. "Because this one is about you, big brother. You wont be lonely long."

It was nice to know he had a future, but knowing that Niklaus and Rebekah were working to ensure it made Aaron feel unsettled, because they were two of the least subtle siblings he had, and yes that included Kol. "I'll tell you now what I told Bekah. Too much interference may cause a change of future. So if you want it to come true, don't push for it too hard."

* * *

**_Bonnie Bennett Mikaelson; Kol's Island Retreat; The Bahamas; June 4, 2011_ **

They had a wonderful relaxing and  _romantic_  honeymoon so far. The Bahamas were wonderful but Bonnie was going out of her mind.

She loved Kol and adored spending time with him, but she missed the family terribly and it had only been a few days since she left them. Kol wouldn't admit it but he had gotten used to having the family close too and being alone, while refreshing and delightful was odd. She hoped this was the last separation until construction on Mikaelson Castle was finished because there they wouldn't be on top of each other but still nearby.

She understood the need to separate; there was a lot of family (especially with Caroline moving in and with any hope Kat's daughter) and they lived in that house that while large for a normal family was too small for a large coven of supernatural beings.

And here she was already having ideas of expanding it…

After her wedding celebration her father had pulled her aside and asked if she could ever have children, because seeing Erik gave him back the hope of grandchildren that died when she said she was marrying a vampire.

Bonnie always wanted children…but did she want them now? She didn't want to bring it up to Kol just yet because talking about a baby on a honeymoon seemed wrong…

She defiantly wanted her father to meet her children, so she would not wait decades to have a baby, but now was not the right time. They had important things to do in the next few months and being pregnant would prevent her from helping her family.

But she wanted a child with Kol, in the next few years. The problem was now that she decided on it she couldn't wait to hold the child in her arms.

"Bonnie-Love? Are you asleep or daydreaming of babies again?" he asked.

That was the thing about having a telepath husband; he always knew what she was thinking. "What are your thoughts on my daydreams of babies?"

"I am ready whenever you are my love. And if you wish to wait I will. There is no harm in practicing the process in the meantime…" he winked at her suggestively while removing his swim-trunks.

Bonnie grinned and unfastened her own swimsuit, she knew that she probably wouldn't be able to walk much after this honeymoon because she still had mortal stamina and he did not, but she definitely was having a delightful time. She was glad she was immortal, because she might have died by orgasm by now.

* * *

**_Nadia Petrova; Nadia Petrova's Home; Prague, Czech Republic; June 5, 2011_ **

When someone knocked on her door, she expected it to be a neighbor inquiring about her trip. She had barely set her bags down and hadn't even checked her messages when there was a sharp rap at her door.

She did not expect an original and her mother to be there. She wasn't prepared for this. Katerina looked at her with hope in her eyes but the man standing behind her worried Nadia. Was her mother still in trouble? Was Nadia in danger still? The only reason she had herself turned was so she could be with her mother but she always knew that she would have to wait until Klaus stopped chasing Katerina.

Perhaps she should not be forthcoming about how she was related to Katerina. Even though her mother looked content, she could be under compulsion and they could both be in grave danger.

It killed Nadia not to hug the woman and reveal who she was to her, but it was for their safety, just like keeping her distance these past five hundred years protected them.

"Hello, may I help you?" She said.

"Hello." Her mother said. "My name is Katerina Petrova Mikaelson, and this is my husband Elijah Mikaelson. I believe I am related to you and would like to ask some questions."

Nadia nodded, and was very confused. Mikaelson? She was married to an original? They compelled her mother to marry one of them? Nadia supposed it was better than death, but that did not stop her anger from flaring.

Nadia knew the truth behind her conception; she did not have a father, her mother had a rapist. Then her grandfather ripped her from her mother and gave her to a group of Romani, telling them of the story of the demon child that shamed his family. She grew up knowing her birth mother loved her, but she was helpless to stop her father. As she grew older she learned of what became of her birth family and why: the world was filled with vampires, doppelgangers, witches and wolves. Her family was thrust into it unwittingly.

And now another man was using her mother? She knew her mother had turned the tables on the male species over the centuries and it enraged her to know that this original had stopped that streak.

She allowed them to enter, keeping a wary eye on Elijah as she waved them to the living area. "Ask your questions, I will do my best to answer."

Katerina straightened up. "Thank you Nadia! Are you a descendant of mine? Did you know my daughter? What was her name? What was she like? Did she know I wanted her? Did she lead a happy life?"

Her mother's soulful eyes and honest questions meant that her humanity was back on and nothing could have made Nadia happier. She could have a real and open relationship with her mother! Well once she determined what threat this original held.

"Yes, I am a relative of yours… Katerina are you positive you wish to discuss this in front of an original? Is it safe for them to know about your child? Actually, I'm sorry I won't tell you, I cannot trust you aren't being compelled and your daughter made us all promise to protect the Petrova line from the Originals."

Katerina looked desperate. "No, Nadia please tell me! It is safe now! Klaus broke his curse and no longer wants vengeance! I live in the same home with him and he has not made an attempt on my life since Elijah announced his love for me to the family. The Petrovas are safe."

"It is true, Nadia. I just want my wife to know about her daughter, I do not wish harm on any of my love's descendants. This has been something that Katerina needs to know about. I can leave the room if it makes you more comfortable." Elijah said.

Could it be true? Could this man genuinely love her mother? Could she finally be free to tell her mother who she was?

Nadia nodded and started speaking. "Your daughter was raised by the her entire village, she never called another mama. She knew who you were, grew up knowing the truth of her conception and banishment from your fathers home." Nadia let a tear fall. "She knew that your mother recommended her name when she and your father handed her over. She knew what happened to you in England, grew up with legends about vampires and doppelgangers and wolves in a community that had a few witch families. She had a son when she was fifteen with a warlock, but never married him, and her son and many of her descendants share that power. She knew who you were, she cried for you at night, and prayed that one day when you were safe again you would find her."

Nadia looked up, Elijah looked shocked and Katerina was crying more than she was. "Nadia, are you my baby?"

Nadia opened her mouth to speak but could not form the word 'yes'. Not when part of her mind still perceived Elijah as a threat. She looked at her mother pleadingly. Katerina sped to sit on the couch next to her.

They held each other close, and it turns out she didn't have to say. Katerina would later tell her that she knew that Nadia was her child even before they left for Bulgaria.

"Hello Mama." She cried. This caused her and her mother to cry harder, with happy smiles.

"Hello Nadia. I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main Characters (Post Separation):
> 
> Aaron Mikaelson (Original Vampire/Witch); Elijah Mikaelson (Original Vampire); Finn Mikaelson (Original Vampire); Niklaus Mikaelson (Original Hybrid); Kol Mikaelson (Original Vampire/Witch); Rebekah Mikaelson (Original Vampire/Witch); Katerina Petrova Mikaelson (Wife to Elijah) (Immortal Vampire); Sage Mikaelson (Wife to Finn) (Immortal Vampire); Hayley Marshall Mikaelson (Mate to Niklaus) (Immortal Werewolf); Bonnie Bennett Mikaelson (Wife to Kol) (Immortal Witch); Erik Mikaelson (Child of Finn and Sage) (Immortal Vampire); Baby Girl Mikaelson (Child of Niklaus and Hayley) (UnBorn); Caroline Forbes (Family Friend/Erik's Nanny) (Vampire); Nadia Petrova (Child of Katerina) (Vampire)


	17. Marcellus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Fifteen: Marcellus
> 
> Marcel spys on the Originals as they return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is proofread by my eyes only so excuse my mistakes. Also I do not own TVD or TO, just this AU.
> 
> for more info on this fic visit (http://allhailhales.webs.com/the-original-family)....there are photo galleries, chapter guides, character lists and more... but be careful of spoilers because the sequel info is there as well.

**"This is us, the Original Family and we remain together always and forever."**

**Elijah Mikaelson TVD Episode 4.20 "The Originals"**

* * *

**_Marcel Gerard; Mikaelson Mansion; New Orleans, Louisiana; June 9, 2011_ **

A few weeks ago, when he found out that Klaus was not living at a hotel like he had said, he had a few nightwalkers follow him to see where he went. They returned with stories of how he just disappeared going up a driveway to an empty field.

So a week ago when his people at the airfield verified that Klaus and Elijah had each boarded a Mikaelson jet he brought Davina out and had her work her magic on the house. She had a small tantrum when she told him that the spell was too strong to bring down completely, but was able to allow him to sneak past the barriers and see what was inside.

The whole evening pissed him off. What witches were doing magic in his town for the Mikalsons and able to do so with Davina knowing? How dare they break his laws? Who did they think they were! He was king; you do not disobey the king, especially for the Mikealsons. As for the Mikaelsons, how dare they settle down, just outside his town in the plantation that he was enslaved at? The blatant disrespect they showed for him and his laws was infuriating. They were old news, Klaus and his siblings.

They were useless supernatural figureheads, who could have been great rulers over the supernatural if it weren't for their father and the constant in fighting between them. People only respected them because without them vampires wouldn't exist, and without vampires who would police the witches and kill off the wolves? Perhaps it was time for the vampires to kill of the Original Vampires, they were nothing but a burden on vampire society.

So that is why Marcel was here now; recognizance. He needed to know who was living in the house, what they meant to the originals and how they would factor into the plan to destroy them.

So he sat in the bushes and observed as the first car pulled up. One of his crew got out of the drivers seat and unloaded two bags from the trunk as Klaus and a tall blonde man exited the car.

"Thank you Josh." Klaus said as he approached the man and looked into his eyes. "You can leave and return tomorrow evening. You do not remember picking us up at the airport or that this home exists."

So Klaus had been compelling his people. Even if they had been on Vervain, perhaps Davina could find out a way to un-do a compulsion for this Josh and any of his people Klaus and his family were using as minions and spies. Then he would have some triple agents.

As Josh left, a limo drove up and Elijah exited and compelled the human driver away. Three brunette women, a blonde woman, a redheaded woman with an infant, a man who looked like Elijah, and Rebekah exited the vehicle and began unloading the car as Elijah compelled the driver.

The redhead handed the child to the unfamiliar blonde. "Caroline could you please take Erik to the nursery and feed him. Finn can take your bags to your new room."

Caroline, a bouncy and excitable baby-vampire took the baby and the bag the woman handed her and walked toward the house. "Of course. Nanny Care is on it! Who is Caroline's favorite little boy! You are!"

Rebekah spoke, while she watched the blonde leave. "Did we decide where she would be staying?"

One of the brunettes giggled and walked over to Rebekah. "Well, I figured since Josh moved my stuff from my room to Klaus' it would be my duty as sister in law to ensure that your new love interest took my old room because it is conveniently next door to yours."

"Nik told you!" She said affronted.

Klaus butted in. "Of course I told her, why would I hide things from my mate?" He said to Bekah and then embraced the brunette… _his mate_  and bit her neck gently. "Hello little wolf." He said tenderly.

Klaus had a woman, who was a wolf, who, if sent was anything to go by was pregnant. Marcel knew he was half-dog but did not know he would commit to a dog and its puppy, or look at the dog with a loving look in his eye.

"Missed you." She said, picking up a large suitcase with ease, as Klaus picked up his and a few that came from the limo. She looked at him with the same look he gave her, and spoke to the group. "I'll say a proper hello to everyone later. My Mate and I are going to christen our new quarters." She said as they exited.

Another brunette spoke one he recognized as Elijah's wife, in response to what was whispered in her ear by the older looking brunette. "Yes, Nadia. My in-laws are always like this." She waved over the tall blonde man who had been sitting on the steps. "Nadia, this is Aaron, my husbands eldest brother. Aaron, this is Nadia. Her room will be the one next to Caroline's can you please show her the way and help her with her bags."

Elijah's eldest brother? That was wrong. There were only five Mikaelson siblings and Elijah was the oldest. And the sibling he never met was called Finn.

"Of course." He said, grabbing two bags and leading the way. Nadia looked hesitant but followed at Elijah and his wife's urging.

The man identified earlier as Finn spoke as a red corvette sped down the driveway. "How is she adjusting?"

"She'll be fine Finn. She barely knows us. But she will adjust to her new life soon." Elijah responded. "Do you need assistance with Caroline's bags?" He said as they all began to load their arms.

"I'll help!" Rebekah said with glee. At this Elijah, Finn, and their wives grabbed what they could and entered the house.

Kol and a woman who he remembered as Kol's fiancé exited the car that had just arrived. "My, my, my sister…you do fancy the new Nanny greatly. Are you not afraid to break a nail while transporting luggage?" then he looked at the departing figures "What no greeting for the newlyweds?"

Rebekah glared at Kol grabbed a few bags and walked into the house. Kol got a slap in the head by the woman he arrived with.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Don't tease her! Be happy she is happy." The woman said. "Let's get inside, I miss my bed."

Within seconds Kol scooped her up and sped inside.

With all the Mikaelsons indoors Marcel contemplated what he just saw.

So apparently there was a sixth Mikealson, one Klaus never spoke of, which obviously meant he was the weakest sibling. The next weakest being Finn because Klaus had him daggered for nine hundred years. If he were going to start killing originals he would start with them and then kill Klaus, Rebekah Elijah and Kol while they grieved.

Kol's wife must be the witch who dared break his rules, she would have to be one of the first to go as well, without a witch, their defenses around this house would be weakened and they would be hopeless against his little Davina. Elijah and Finn's wives would have to go as well. He sensed they were old, older then he and therefore more powerful. He did not like when people were more powerful then him.

The minions, Nadia and Caroline were another story, but here for some other reason. Perhaps they were being held with the Mikaelson's another way. Caroline seemed to be attached to the child and newly turned. Perhaps the child was hers, and they took the child to raise and compelled her to be content as the Nanny. Or perhaps she was not related to the child at all. Perhaps she was just someone that caught Rebekah's eye and they compelled her to be the nanny so their sweet baby sister could seduce the help. Either way this Caroline could be persuaded to his side. Nadia seemed to only be comfortable around Elijah's wife; she looked like she would rather be anywhere else. She wasn't compelled and it was unclear to him what use she served, but he intended to exploit her not liking the Originals for his own gain.

As for the dog and her puppy and the baby Erik he was unsure. Perhaps he'd let Erik live if it got Nadia or Caroline to cooperate with him. But the dog and her puppy would have to go because of Klaus' attachment to her.

Perhaps the first one to go would be the bitch and her pup, and he would make the Mikaelson's watch. Then kill the rest of their loved ones in front of them before killing them.

Marcel left to begin plotting and check to see how Davina's research on how to kill an Original was going.


	18. Defensive Stratagem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Sixteen: Defensive Stratagem
> 
> The Mikealsons react to Marcel's intrusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is proofread by my eyes only so excuse my mistakes. Also I do not own TVD or TO, just this AU.
> 
> for more info on this fic visit (http://allhailhales.webs.com/the-original-family)....there are photo galleries, chapter guides, character lists and more... but be careful of spoilers because the sequel info is there as well.

**"This is us, the Original Family and we remain together always and forever."**

**Elijah Mikaelson TVD Episode 4.20 "The Originals"**

* * *

**_Caroline Forbes; Family Room of Mikaelson Mansion; New Orleans, Louisiana; June 9, 2011_ **

They were on their way back to the mansion in the limo when the mass text message went out. Everyone (including Nadia over her mother's shoulder) read the missive from Aaron with slight fear.

**Text Message:**

**From: Aaron**

**To: Elijah, Sage and Finn, Kol, Bekah, Kat, Hayley, Bonnie and You.**

_Someone has penetrated the protection barrier surrounding the house. We are being watched. Keep conversations as brief and natural as possible. Find ways to get Care, Nadia, Erik and Hayley in house first and everyone else follow as quickly as possible. House is still secured. Care play up your part as a nanny, and no one mention Nadia's relation to us. Marcel has to see you as non-threats because you are the only two not protected with immortality. That will have to change soon. We will discuss this further in the family room when the spy is gone. Be cautious everyone._

Caroline had never felt so scared and secured at the same time. Someone was targeting this family, but this family was one of the most indestructible families on the planet. The weakest links were herself and Katherine's daughter, Erik and the unborn baby. But she knew, despite only being 'adopted' into the family for a week they would protect her. She knew that she would protect them too.

Maybe it was because of the friendships she started to develop, maybe it was the sweet little boy she was bouncing on her hip or maybe it was because her crush on Bekah was not just a crush. Whatever it was they were her friends and family now and she was nothing if not loyal.

As soon as everyone was safely inside and gathered in the family room she let herself breathe as sigh of relief. Kol sat Bonnie down on a chair and approached a window. "It was the Wanker. He is leaving, I'm hearing his vile thoughts now… are you sure you want me to utter them aloud?"

Everyone muttered yes. And Kol spoke. "He's baffled that Aaron was never mentioned to him and he assume that means he and Finn are the weakest among the siblings. He wants to kill them first, then Nik, Bekah, Eli and I."

Everyone grumbled at that, and Kol continued snarling as he said the next part. "He figures it is Bonnie who is our witch and is peeved that she dared defy his law. She is also at the top of the list, figures without a witch we would be defenseless against someone named Davina. Then he is targeting Katerina and Sage because he senses they are older than he is."

"Next he thinks that Nadia and Caroline are minions, here under compulsion or duress. Has a few preposterous theories that Erik is Caroline's kid and we stole him and compelled her to be a servant, or that we just compelled her for Bekah. Thinks that if she knows she's been compelled she could be persuaded to join him. He noticed Nadia being uncomfortable in the group and is unsure what she does for us, but intends to exploit the dislike for himself." He paused. "He is unsure what to do with Erik, perhaps use him for Nadia and Caroline's cooperation. He defiantly wants Hayley and her baby dead, and wants to make Nik and the rest of us watch. He didn't recognize that Erik and the Baby are Finn and Nik biological offspring. Also this Davina seems to be researching how to kill originals for him."

How was everyone so calm? She was shaking! Was no one concerned for their own lives or the children's lives?

Sage, noticing her epic freak-out walked up to her. "Give him here Caroline." She said sweetly. "We don't want to worry him."

Caroline nodded and stopped her pacing. Noticing most everyone sat in a seat except for Hayley (who sat cuddled in Klaus' lap) and Kol (who sat on the arm of Bonnie's Chair) and herself.

Katherine stood up and took her hand, dragging her to the couch that she shared with Nadia (who also looked worse for wear) and pulling both her and Nadia into a hug.

"Hush my girls* it will be fine. We are all here to figure it out. Shh loves its okay." Her Sire said rocking them a bit. "Elijah, take Nadia's phone from her bag please and program everyone's mobile number in it. Also make sure everyone has Nadia's number. Someone please talk and reassure my daughters* that they are safe here." Katherine demanded in a brisk tone.

Aaron spoke. "You both did well. He thinks you are nothing but minions. It gives us time to put an immortality spell on you both like the one everyone else has."

Nadia spoke up. "We are vampires, we are immortal but we still can die."

"We all placed a special immortality on ourselves." Rebekah says, "Where it is impossible for us to die. I have had visions of both you and Caroline getting the spell in a few months but it seems prudent to move up the timeline on this. You are family. We do not leave family vulnerable."

Caroline did not understand. Special immortality spell? Kol could hear Marcel's thoughts? Bekah had visions? She knew the Mikaelson's were part witch but didn't know what witchy powers they had; they must have skipped that part when bringing her up to speed.

What was more baffling was how quick her and Nadia were declared family. Poor Nadia was still being educated on who is who and a being given a brief overview of the past few months while on the plane.

And don't think she hadn't noticed the comments about Bekah liking her back…she was just shelving that for now. She was to terrified to feel the joy that news brought to her. The thought of her of a mutual attraction with Bekah made her want to do a happy dance. Also Katherine Pierce, her Absentee-Sire suddenly feeling maternal towards her, made her feel warm things as well. So she was just going to ignore those things for now, until things were less terrifying.

Klaus spoke then standing up letting Hayley take the chair. "I want everyone to take a look at the escape tunnel maps as well." He said approaching a bookcase, pulling a book out, and opening to reveal it was hallowed out book with folded up blueprints in it. He unfolded them and placed them at the desk on the far side of the room.

"Just in case the Marcel somehow is able to penetrate the barrier on the house I want a silent alarm raised and all spouses" He said looking at Sage, Kat, Hayley and Bonnie "and offspring" He said looking at Herself, Nadia and Erik "evacuating and headed towards the airstrip. You lot may all be immortal after this evening but they could still overpower and torture you. Fighting beside us in a planned attack is one thing, but in a surprise attack, we will not know what we will be dealing with." He said as everyone began to protest they could fight too.

Aaron sped up the stairs and was back second later with a grimore. He sat at the desk on the opposite side from Klaus and started writing in the grimore furiously. "I have decided that I don't like when things don't go according to plan." He said. "Marcel has found us earlier than anticipated and now knows much more than we planned on him knowing. I'm sorry Niklaus. I know you once loved him like a son…"

Kol cut off Aaron. "But he has grown arrogant in our absence. He wants to eradicate us. He holds no love for you any longer brother. I know you planned on sparing his life after teaching him a lesson, but I am unsure if that is wise."

Klaus looked upset at having to kill Marcel then looked to Hayley. "You are correct. Sparing his life may not be the safest course of action for the family any longer."

Elijah, finished with Nadia's phone and having called everyone from it spoke. "After Aaron finished the spell he can place it on Nadia and Caroline. While he is doing that, Bonnie, Bekah and Kol should reinforce the defensive spells around the house and repair the tear Marcel got through. Niklaus, Finn and I will make sure all the weapons are in the appropriate hiding places. Katerina, Sage and Hayley will educate Nadia and Caroline on where these weapons are and where the escape routes are, please use the blueprints for reference. Afterwards we will all unpack and retire upstairs and share stories of what happened on our trips, since our joyful homecoming was cut short due to interlopers. Any Questions?"

"Just one" Klaus said turning to Aaron and Kol, who were but the desk with him. "Who put him in charge?"

Laughter from the Mikaelsons filled the room. This only earned confusion from her and Nadia.

"I don't understand." Nadia said. "It seemed like a valid question, and according to the tales, Klaus is the leader."

Katherine smiled. "Now that we are a united family, no one Mikaelson sibling is the leader, they all share the responsibility equally. It's why they are a force to be reckoned with. They are unbeatable when working as one."

This was one weird family.

She absolutely loved it.

* * *

**_Kol Mikaelson; Upstairs Sitting Room of Mikaelson Mansion; New Orleans, Louisiana; June 10, 2011; 1:00AM_ **

Most of the family had retired for the evening, except for his siblings and Katerina.

"Darling, are you sure you don't want to go to sleep?" Elijah asked.

"No, I want to discuss this afternoon more. You think I don't know that Kol sent out a psychic invite to only you and your siblings to talk about this while the rest of us are asleep? Usually I'm okay with the secret sibling scheming time, but now my girls are here. One was born from my flesh and the other made by my blood. I may not have been much of a Mother or a Sire until this point but from here on out I intend to be the best."

Bloody hell, Momma Katerina was frightening. He couldn't wait until someone told her about Bekah's visions of Caroline and Nadia...that would be positively entertaining. "Well we now have the name of The Wanker's Secret Weapon; Davina." Kol spoke. "From his mind I gathered that she is a young, and powerful witch with a vendetta against the coven that summoned us here."

Klaus spoke. "We need to know what she's capable of and why she is against them. If we are able to incapacitate her, we cripple Marcel's defenses."

Aaron smiled. "It seems my dalliance with the Deveraux witch will come in handy."

"No." Rebekah said. "We don't have the time for you to seduce the information from her, and I have a future I want to see you in that doesn't involve Sophie Deveraux."

"Fine, then we will just have to question her the old fashioned way." Big brother said with a bit of a pout. Kol didn't understand why he was pouting because the old-fashioned way to Kol meant torturing it from her and that made him positively giddy.

"No Kol." Finn said noting Kol's smile. "I think simply asking her questions will suffice. She has no leverage, and once she finds out that her and Hayley are unbound she will be afraid for her life. That should be enough to get her talking. And Bekah can sort out if she is telling the truth."

The rest of his siblings, the gits that they were agreed with Finn.

Kol huffed at this. "Fine. But we this business with the witches and the vampires in this city cannot be solved without spilling some blood. Especially if we want any respect in future endeavors."

"I agreed brother." Bekah said. "But Sophie's cooperation may prove useful in the future. We need allies, not more enemies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnotes:
> 
> *Katherine calls Caroline and Nadia her girls and her daughters. It is obvious why she would call Nadia this because Nadia is her actual daughter. But in my story, it is Katherine's blood that turned Caroline and Caroline is the only female Katherine turned. So in a way Caroline is her vampire daughter, and now that her real daughter is back and her humanity is on all her instincts as a mother and a sire that she had suppressed are out in full.
> 
> *is this a stupid thing to you? I like it, as it ties Care and Nadia into the family more and give more opportunities for Momma!Kat to appear. Also give Caroline a bit of family that is hers since all her family is dead


	19. The Harvest Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Seventeen: The Harvest Ritual
> 
> The Mikaelsons interrogate Sophie and finally get some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more on this story check out hailhaleswriting dot tumblr dot com or allhailhales dot webs dot com / the-original-family. This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in.

**_Sophie Deveraux; Mikaelson Mansion; New Orleans, Louisiana; June 10, 2011_ **

One minute Sophie was in Rousseau's cooking, and the next she was grabbed by the neck and carried at vampire speed to a spacious room she had never seen before. She looked around at her captors.

Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah and three other men stood in front of her. She had never met two of them in her life but the third she had had sex with! He was in league with Klaus? Why did Klaus have a witch on his side?

Rebekah smiled. "Your confusion and outrage is delicious. Allow me to introduce my older brothers Aaron and Finn and my twin brother Kol."

"The pleasure is all yours." Kol said.

This was trouble. The originals were more powerful than anticipated. She knew they had witch ancestry and knew that one was kept hidden from his siblings and he was a powerful witch when he turned. She didn't think anyone would waken him! This was bad news for all supernatural beings! Legend was he was such a powerful witch that when he turned his powers only strengthened and he had the power to awaken witch abilities in his siblings.

"Oh good. We don't have to explain Aaron to her. She has heard legends. Can we please kill her now?" Kol said.

"I may not have much to bargain with but I'm still linked to Hayley. If I die she dies."

At her threat Klaus grabbed her throat. "Care to test your theory?"

Aaron laughed at her. "What makes you think that I am not capable of doing a simple unlinking spell without you detecting me?" He waved his hands at her and then the part that said she was tied to Hayley disappeared.

She sagged in her seat. She had nothing to stand on. Her sister's final plan had failed, and her beautiful niece would never be alive again.

"So that's what this is about." Aaron said. "Your family."

Sophie looked up at the siblings, united and strong. "Family is everything. Jane-Ann and I were so desperate to see Monique again…and when Hayley walked into our bar it seemed like a sign from our ancestors."

"And how may I ask did Monique die? By Marcel's hand?" Aaron asked her in a softer tone then he had been using.

"No, by our own coven's hand."

The Mikaelson's looked stunned. "Why would your coven kill your niece?" Elijah asked her.

"There is this ritual. It states that every three hundred years, we have to sacrifice four girls to the ancestors, and when they are resurrected at the end of the ritual our link to our ancestral magic is strengthened. I always thought it was a myth. Our coven has been divided into magical extremists who wish to preserve the old ways at all costs and those of us who are open minded to the new ways. Most of the Elders are extremists, and read about this ritual. They selected four girls to perform it."

"I don't understand" Aaron said interrupting her. "if you are upset that the elders needlessly killed those girls why are you after going after Marcel."

Sophie was confused. "Because Marcel interrupted the ritual. He kidnapped the last girl and killed most of the elders. The Elders said there is still time for Monique and the others to be resurrected; we just have to find Davina and sacrifice her soon. The coven gets back their magic and I get back my niece."

Aaron kneeled down in front of her "My apologizes Sophie, your Elders have lead you astray. The reason your magic is weakening is because the sacrifice of children in their name has made your coven's ancestors angry, and they are withdrawing their consent to use their magic. Your coven preformed the slaughter of children in a quest for more power, and the witches on the other side see that as an atrocity. The Harvest Ritual does not work in the ways you were told; Monique and the other girls will not be resurrected if you kill Davina."

Sophie began to cry. "But we found it old grimores. They said it would help us."

"That spell was placed in grimores long ago. It is a test. No true witch of nature could bear the violent sacrifice of children, even if they could be resurrected. This ritual if preformed shows the covens ancestors how unworthy they are and gives them the right to revoke their magic. The only reason you still have magic is because Davina has not been slaughtered."

Rebekah spoke next. "How is this Davina so powerful. How could she break through the defenses around our home."

Aaron smiled. "Because she holds the magic of the sacrificed girls and all the magic the ancestors have been pulling away. She is absorbing the coven's magic little by little. She's not meant to, the magic is supposed to be going back to The Other Side. She is not one witch, she is a whole coven of witches and all their ancestors all in one little girl."

Sophie gasped. "That could kill her. She can't die if what your saying is true! She is my last link to Monique. She was her best friend."

"That and you would be powerless against Marcel." Aaron said.

"I don't care about power. I care about family. Davina is the last link I have to mine. I have to get her away from Marcel and the extremist faction of my coven." Sophie said.

"Well, where are they? Let us kill them!" Kol said giddily.

"I don't know, they went underground after…oh no." She said looking to Klaus. "I'm so sorry."

"What!"

"My friend Sabine. She has the Sight, but not so much since the Harvest…but her and I were talking about a vision she had about Klaus' baby and this other woman, Aja* overheard us. She is the daughter of an elder named Agnes one of the witches that pushed for the Harvest. The next day all the extremists disappeared."

"And what were you discussing." Klaus said through gritted teeth.

Sophie swallowed, knowing that when she spoke next she would be sentencing people she has know her whole life to death. "That your baby will mark the end of the extremist part of our coven."

"Well if they come after my child, they would be self fulfilling that prophecy. Because if they come after my child my family and I will end them."

Sophie did not doubt that. She looked at the faces of the Mikaelson's and knew the truth of that. She decided then that she would keep her distance from them, but if the time ever came to choose sides she would not stand against this family.

Anyone who did would die. Permanently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnotes
> 
> *Same Aja from the Vampire Diaries Season 4, she never appeared in this reality until now. In this reality she is apart of the New Orleans Coven and Agnes' daughter.


	20. The Petrova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Eighteen: The Petrova
> 
> A study of the Petrova women, and their bond withing the Mikaelson family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is proofread by my eyes only so excuse my mistakes. Also I do not own TVD or TO, just this AU.
> 
> for more info on this fic visit (http://allhailhales.webs.com/the-original-family)....there are photo galleries, chapter guides, character lists and more... but be careful of spoilers because the sequel info is there as well.

**_Nadia Petrova; Nadia's Suite of the Mikaelson Mansion; New Orleans, Louisiana; June 13, 2011_ **

Nadia had found herself enjoying her mother's family. Despite joining them at an obviously difficult time, they were still welcoming to her. She had spent the last few days, when not spending time with her mother interacting with each of the Mikaelsons.

They all seemed apologetic that she had missed time with her mother, but that didn't matter to Nadia, she had her mother now and couldn't be happier. Mama was extremely affectionate and protective over her and it felt wonderful. After so long of wanting nothing but her Mama, Nadia had never been happier.

There was one snag in her new relationship with her Mama. Caroline Forbes; Mama's Vampire Daughter. Nadia had been stalking her mother since she had herself turned, so she knew that her mother never turned anyone on purpose, but something about the blonde girl dying in the hospital after a car accident made her mother turn her. And now that Nadia's mother had found her, and her maternal instincts had surfaced, her instincts as Caroline's sire had surfaced as well. It made Nadia crazy. Caroline was a bubbly, innocent blonde who would not willingly harm a fly, almost the complete opposite of Nadia and her Mama.

Perhaps Nadia was a bit jealous that this girl got her Mama's attention, and perhaps that wasn't Caroline's fault. She was a nice girl; if Nadia had to share her mother with a vampire-sibling she couldn't ask for a better baby sister than Caroline. She was sweet, loyal and perhaps a bit naive, but also, based upon what she has heard of Caroline's past a survivor.

Now that she thought about it, it did make sense that of all the young girls Mama had encountered she would chose Caroline to Sire. The girl was always second best, had been raped and abused by a Salvatore, and lost both her parents in the span of a year and still managed to persevere. Perhaps Mama had seen the beginnings of The Petrova Fire in the girl that was fighting for her life on her deathbed.

Maybe Nadia was being childish about this. Her Mama loved her and cared deeply for Caroline. Caroline already had her own Mama she just was happy to have some semblance of family these days. So why couldn't Nadia build a bit of a relationship with the baby vampire.

Besides, she needed someone to speak with about the handsome blonde sorcerer that had been appearing in her dreams. She couldn't talk to Mama about her crush on Aaron because she would freak, but her 'baby sister' was in a similar predicament with the youngest Mikaelson.

* * *

**_Rebekah Mikaelson; Rebekah's Suite Mikaelson Mansion; New Orleans, Louisiana; June 14, 2011_ **

Rebekah heard giggles coming from Caroline's room, but did not hear much else because apparently what ever they were speaking about was so secret that they simply had to write it down.

It was driving her insane, because despite Katerina's insistence otherwise Nadia and Caroline were not siblings and they could be doing _things_  with each other. And if they were doing  _things_  they would be ruining everything! Her future! Aaron's future! Their own future!

The idiots! Why would they ruin this for her? Caroline was hers! Nadia was to be Aaron's! She saw it with her own eyes! Two perfect weddings! Granted, Rebekah's and Caroline's wedding was leaps and bounds better than Aarons and Nadia's, but that was a matter of her and her future wife having much better taste.

Okay, maybe they weren't ruining it, she still saw the weddings happening, maybe they were sisterly bonding. She didn't sense any lust coming from the room, just joy and growing affection. Good, them forming a relationship would make Katerina a bit easier to deal with once one of her idiot brothers opened their big mouths about her visions concerning Nadia and Caroline.

They had been keeping the details away from Elijah and Katerina, but she didn't need the Sight to know that wasn't going to stay secret for long. And since Katerina was overly motherly towards her girls, Elijah was extra fatherly so he would probably react as well as Katerina would.

It really was a shame she couldn't see everything the future held, just jumbled bits and pieces. She did see a shadow over the entire families future, and guessed it would be the oncoming war with Marcellus. She felt uneasy not knowing what was going to happen and when, that she was unable to give her family any warning about it.

And in that uncertainty, she knew that there was a strong possibility one of them could be harmed. Did she want to go into battle not telling Caroline of her growing feelings toward her?

No she didn't. Screw her Aaron and his 'let things happen in their own time' lecture. She knew what she wanted and she wasn't about to wait for it to happen.

With that she sped next door, pulled Caroline off the bed, and before she could protest kissed her.

* * *

**_Katerina Petrova Mikaelson; Mikaelson Mansion; New Orleans, Louisiana; June 14, 2011_ **

Katerina had not been spying on her girls. Spying was beneath Katerina Petrova. She had been  _supervising_ them as they bonded, giggling on Caroline's bed writing things on a notepad so no one with wandering ears could hear. It was quite heart warming to see her girls getting along so well.

What was not heartwarming was when her sister in law rushed in to the room and accosted her vampire child with her mouth. Or when her eldest child simply laughed and said "Finally."

Caroline broke the kiss and responded with a smile "Finally indeed." Then proceeded to kiss Rebekah again.

This caused Katerina to exit her supervising spot and demand for them to stop it.

Nadia turned to her. "Hello Mama, Cara and I were wondering how long you planned on spying on us from the closet. And how ironic you spying from the closet leads to Caroline coming out of the closet – as they say."

At least that caused Rebekah and Caroline to cease, if only to laugh at her. "Really Kat, you think we could not sense you lurking in my closet sense after lunchtime? I may be a baby vamp, but even I can sense when someone is spying."

Katerina did not understand how this became about her. "Sense when is it a crime to make sure ones daughters are getting along? It is a crime to accost my Cara with your lips sister!"

"No it's not. She is my girlfriend." Rebekah responded.

"I am?" Caroline said hopefully and Rebekah nodded. "I am!" She jumped up and down in excitement and Katerina began to calm down. If they truly had feelings for each other she supposed that she could not be mad.

Katerina turned to Nadia. "Is there something you wish to tell me so I wont be blindsided when you decide to take a lover? Your little sister is apparently attempting to give Elijah and I heart attacks."

"Elijah already knew of my intentions towards Caroline. He gave both Caroline and myself his blessing individually. My big brother is very protective of me and protective over your offspring. We each got a talking too." Rebekah said.

Well that sounded like her husband indeed. Katerina knew he did not tell her because he has been finding her behavior towards her girls entertaining, just like the rest of her family.

Nadia laughed and wrote something down on a new notebook page. "Here Mama, I'll tell you a secret that Papa doesn't yet know. You look like you feel left out."

Katerina smiled and walked over towards her girl. Her beautiful, kind and thoughtful baby girl…"Nadia Petrova!" she exclaimed as she read the writing.

 _I have a crush on Aaron Mikaelson._ Was written on the page.

Before any more discussion could be given on that news, her husband rushed into the room. "Did she call me Papa?" He said with a smile on his face.

Katerina smiled. What an odd and wonderful day.


	21. Silent Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Nineteen: Silent Ambush
> 
> Mikaelson Mansion is under attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is proofread by my eyes only so excuse my mistakes. Also I do not own TVD or TO, just this AU.
> 
> for more info on this fic visit (http://allhailhales.webs.com/the-original-family)....there are photo galleries, chapter guides, character lists and more... but be careful of spoilers because the sequel info is there as well.

**"This is us, the Original Family and we remain together always and forever."**

**Elijah Mikaelson TVD Episode 4.20 "The Originals"**

* * *

**_Agnes; Witches Graveyard; New Orleans, Louisiana; June 15, 2011; 10:00PM_ **

Tonight was the night. Tonight they would rid the world of the Devil Child and complete the Harvest Ritual.

It had taken some time to get Marcel to agree to assist them, but luckily his need for vendetta against the Mikaelsons was greater than the need to protect Davina.

Agnes looked down on the child that held too much power, simply because she was too selfish to die when she was supposed to in order to help her coven. Agnes, Aja and the others of their faction linked with each other so they could harness all the power Davina held in order to fight the Mikaelsons.

Davina passed out as her body drained of power. Agnes felt the power of her ancestors again for the first time in months. Agnes looked to the others.

"We must ensure our survival. First we ensure the abomination never is born. Then we return here at the witching hour and complete the Harvest to regain our full power." Sounds of agreement came from her followers.

So they left the little traitor bound and gagged in the corner until they were ready to sacrifice her, and made their way to the spot they were meeting the vampires.

Their ancestors would understand them making a shaky alliance with vampires in order to rid the world of the Devil Child and all Originals. They were doing this for the good of Nature.

* * *

**_Marcel Gerard; Mikaelson Mansion; New Orleans, Louisiana; June 15, 2011; 11:00PM_ **

Yes, he felt bad that he handed little D over to the ones that wanted her death, but what is one insignificant child's life when her death meant that he could kill Klaus and his family?

He watched as Agnes, Aja and the other witches worked their magic on the barrier, and the house came into view.

Aja turned to Marcel. "They have alarm spells and a barrier on the house itself. Once those are down you and your vamps will have a minute before the witch who did this realizes what has happened. Have your people prepared, this is a strong barrier, it should be done within the next five minutes."

Five minutes until victory. He turned to his crew and gave them each rooms to search when the barrier dropped. He didn't want to give anyone the chance to escape.

* * *

**_Sophie Deveraux; Witches Graveyard; New Orleans, Louisiana; June 15, 2011; 11:00PM_ **

Sophie and those of her coven who weren't extremist had spent the days since her trip to Mikaelson Mansion trying to learn what Agnes and the extremists were up too. When she broke the news of what they Harvest actually was and how powerful the Mikaelson's were they all were horrified.

They needed to find Davina and protect her; they needed to stop the extremists.

She had been at Jane-Ann's gravesite when she heard the cries from the caves. She followed the cries and found the young girl, bound and gagged in the corner.

"Davina!" she said running over to the girl and untying her.

"Please don't hurt me. I don't want to die. Please Sophie."

"Shh, Davina. I don't want to hurt you. I want to protect you. There are a bunch of us that want to keep you away from the extremists; many of us believe the Harvest was wrong."

The girl quieted. "They took my powers, all of them. They said they were going to kill a Devil Child and them come to kill me. Marcel just handed me over Sophie! He promised to keep me safe and handed me over when they promise that they can kill Originals."

Sophie's blood ran cold. Marcel had banded with the extremists and they were attacking the Mikaelson's tonight. She had to warn them.

**TO: Aaron**

_Agnes teamed up with Marcel. Took all Davina's powers. Attack tonight. Be careful they have all the magic of my coven and our ancestors. Good luck._

She just hoped her warning wasn't to late.

* * *

**_Caroline Forbes; Mikaeslon Mansion; New Orleans, Louisiana; June 15, 2011; 11:05 PM_ **

The good news was that Aaron had been able to forward Sophie's warning to them all. The bad news was that the house had been breached.

Caroline could hear the Mikaelson siblings fighting as best they could, but also could hear Hayley, Sage, Kat and Bonnie fighting and being overwhelmed. They had been captured. She flinched hearing the cries of her friends but kept going. She had to protect the baby.

She and Nadia had sought refuge in Erik's nursery. Trying to keep the baby quiet as they escaped through the tunnels.

When they emerged from the tunnels, Caroline could no longer hear fighting, just chanting of unfamiliar witches. They had lost. How had they lost?

She turned to her sister who had tears in her eyes. And handed her the baby. "Take him and run to safety."

"Cara no! Mama said we had to run no matter what happened. They cannot die and they cannot lose. We must protect Erik until they come for us."

"But they can be harmed! And Hayley's baby isn't immortal until it is born! I need to go back. Just me. You are older Nadi, you can protect him better than I can."

Nadia had tears in her eyes. "If you fight, I wish to fight at your side sister." She looked down at the child in her arms.

Then they heard Marcel call out "There are two women and a child missing! Check the tunnels."

Nadia's eye grew wide. Caroline looked at Erik. "Stay strong Erik. And if anyone tries to take you from Auntie Nadia and they are not family what do you do?"

At this Erik showed his fangs. "Good boy." She told him kissing his forehead. "Please Nadi, run."

Nadia, hearing the approaching vampires nodded, she kissed Caroline on the cheek. "Make me proud sister." And with that she sped off.

Caroline steeled herself for the confrontation. She had a family to save.


	22. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Twenty: Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE: this chapter is structured a bit different then all my other chapters will. I decided that going back and forth between points of view could be distracting in this situation. The narration style I have done before this chapter will return in Chapter Twenty One.
> 
> This work is proofread by my eyes only so excuse my mistakes. Also I do not own TVD or TO, just this AU.
> 
> for more info on this fic visit (http://allhailhales.webs.com/the-original-family)....there are photo galleries, chapter guides, character lists and more... but be careful of spoilers because the sequel info is there as well.

**"This is us, the Original Family and we remain together always and forever."**

**Elijah Mikaelson TVD Episode 4.20 "The Originals"**

* * *

**_Mikaeslon Mansion Grounds; New Orleans, Louisiana; June 15, 2011; 11:15 PM_ **

Katerina, Sage and Bonnie were each held back by four vampires while three witches and four vampires held wolf-Hayley to the ground belly up. The Six Mikaelson's siblings were contained by magic inside a flaming circle, all of them had their vampire faces showing and except Niklaus who had transformed into a large black wolf.

The circle containing them was spelled so it could not be broken magically with someone who was loyal to the originals. Aaron, Rebekah and Kol, even as powerful as they were did not have enough magic to work around that spell.

Marcel grinned in victory as Aja prepared to lower the knife on the she-wolfs stomach, Aja and her coven chanting away. They would kill the child, then the wolf, then the others one by one, as the Mikaelsons were helpless to watch.

As the knife lowered something unexpected happened. A blonde blur snatched the knife from Aja's hand and plunged it into Aja's chest.

Aja's corpse fell to the ground, followed by every single witch in her coven. They had linked themselves and in that made themselves vulnerable; when one died they all died. And with them the spells holding back the Originals and making it easier for their spouses to be held captive were broken.

Everything after that seemed to happen all at once.

The wolves rushed to one another then, working as one tore apart each vampire that had held the female down to pieces.

Finn rushed to his wife tearing out the hearts of those who tired to hold her captive; when she was free they both began fighting the remaining vampires.

Bonnie, with her magic working again, was able to aneurysm the vampires holding her into submission, buying a few seconds until her husband arrived and tore out their spines. They both then began to chant a spell, which would ensure no one who entered their home would be able to escape the clearing.

Elijah decapitated two of the vampires that held his wife, but before he could kill the other two, Katerina held their hearts in her hands. They both began to eliminate the rest of the trespassers with a coordinated efficiency.

Aaron, unconcerned with the vampires, having faith his family could dispatch them all in minutes went around ensuring that all the witches were dead. He then began to fling balls of fire to any vampire that was trying to ambush a family member while their back was turned.

Rebekah concerned that her girlfriend was simply staring at the body of the witch she killed went to her. But in the seconds it took to get to her, Caroline ran off leaving two words in her wake. "Nadia, Erik…"

At that Sage, Finn, Katerina and Elijah followed after the tiny blonde and Rebekah stayed behind to rid the world of the remaining vampires.

* * *

**_11:17 PM_ **

Nadia hadn't been able to run far enough before eight vampires cornered her and Erik.

"Erik close your eyes." She ordered the child shifting him onto one hip.

She was able to eliminate two before she was grabbed and they began to drag her by the hair back towards the house. She held Erik close to her chest with both hands and hoped her sister had succeeded and was bringing help.

When the goons stopped dragging her she thought they arrived back at the house, but they were still in the fields and the goons that had held her captive were either decapitated or relieved of their hearts.

Nadia breathed a sigh of relief when Sage took Erik from her arms and Katerina took Nadia into her own.

* * *

**_11:20 PM_ **

Not all the vampires in New Orleans burned that night just the ones who were not compelled minions of the Mikaelsons, but they only numbered in the dozens and were all newly turned. One hundred vampires had been eliminated (nearly half of them dying in the initial assault on the home). They all burned in a large fire as their leader looked on in regret, held hostage in a similar ring of fire the Mikaelsons had been held in.

The bodies of the nearly two-dozen witches were piled up away from the fire; ready to be delivered back to the coven they had strayed from.

Klaus and Hayley had shifted out of their wolf forms and stood tall, angry and nude, glaring at the vampire that dared try to kill their child.

Rebekah emerged from the house with a sundress for Hayley and pants for Klaus returned at the same time that half of her family returned from the fields. Elijah, and Finn and Katerina each dragged the bodies of two vampires behind them, Caroline and Nadia each dragged an additional corpse and Sage walked ahead of them holding her child secure to herself, while shielding his eyes to the carnage around them.

Kol, Aaron and Klaus ran to help relieve their family of the corpses and to help throw them onto the fire. After that was done they took a moment to look around at the damage.

"There are still more corpses in the house." Rebekah told the silent family.

They all had been stunned on how this could happen. They had security in place that had been lowered without them knowing, most of the planned escape routes had been blocked off when they attempted to evacuate, they were easily overpowered by vampires centuries younger then them and all in their own home. Their home was no longer theirs; it was a bloody reminder that they were ill prepared for an assault of this type. Never in their planning did they anticipate that the extremist witch coven and Marcel's vampires would team up, or that they would have that much power on their side.

Had Sophie Deveraux not sent out that text, they would have all been imprisoned and tortured until they could muster enough magic to break the spells that bound them and even then it would have been to late for the child that Hayley carried.

The twelve Mikaelsons stood in front of Marcel with hate in their eyes. How dare he turn their home into a place none of them wanted to re-enter? How dare he even try to take away the happiness they had found as a family.

Klaus was the first to speak. "The plan had always been to simply teach you to respect your elders and be on our way. Perhaps give you a prominent place in our new world order…but now that you have shown there is no hope for your redemption in my eyes…" He paused and turned to his family. "I know he must die but I cannot kill him."

Hayley wasted no time shifting back into wolf form and lunging at Marcel. She tore into his neck and withdrew, shifting back. "He will kill himself once the hallucinations start. Leave him here in the circle with a stake and take his daylight ring." She said picking up the dress Rebekah got for her and slipping it on, throwing the pants to her Mate who was looking at her in shock. "It had to be done. He tried to kill our daughter." She turned to Caroline, "Thank you for saving us."

Caroline nodded. "I've only killed one person before tonight. I didn't want to take a life, but I knew I had too. I just never anticipated that by killing one person I would kill two dozen." She said vamp speeding to her girlfriend and burying her head in her shoulder.

Marcel paced his cage, the wolf venom circulating quickly through his system, knowing that he only had hours with the amount of toxin in his body. "You can make up for your mistake Caroline. Let me go, help me bring them down. We will make them pay for making a sweet angel like you nothing but a compelled killer."

Caroline looked up from Rebekah's shoulder and glared at Marcel. "Your actions made me a killer!" She yelled. "This is my family you intended to destroy. I am not forced to be here. I chose to be here, because I care for and love these people. I already lost one family in my short lifetime; I will not lose this family. I would have never had to kill if you had left well enough alone. All the deaths tonight are on you."

"Shh love, pay no mind to the evil man." Rebakah said. "Let us get cleaned up and give our thanks to Sophie Deveraux." She said to her family, and they all followed her and Caroline into the house.

"Perhaps everyone should pack a bag for tonight and the morning. I think we should move into our true home since this one has been sullied." Elijah suggested. "We shall work out the logistics of moving in the morning."

So they all packed a bag. They loaded the bags into the back of Kol's mustang and packed the back of Klaus, Rebekah, Katerina, Elijah's, and Sage's vehicles with the bodies of the dead witches.

"Is Aaron going to call Sabrina Deveraux and let her know her warning could have been best served if given minutes earlier, but proved useful after all?" Kol said while they loaded the cars. "And that we are on our way so she can bury her dishonorable dead?"

"Kol, you are going to have to call her by her actual name soon enough." Rebekah chastised her twin. "She will soon be the Lady of New Orleans after all."

"You and your silly visions." He responded.

* * *

**_11:40 PM_ **

Their enemies were burning, the only evidence of the being the blood an organs scattered throughout the mansion and property.

Marcellus, realizing that he was not going to be pardoned looked at the stake they had left for him when the witch confiscated his ring. He picked it up, deciding that dying by his own hand was preferable to hallucinations and the sun.

The Mikaelson's, paying Marcel no mind, had finished loading the dead witches and their luggage. They then got into their cars. In seconds the cars roared to life and the family drove away from what was Mikaelson Mansion. With plans to never return.

* * *

**_End of Part One_ **


	23. The Witching Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Twenty-One: The Witching Hour
> 
> New Orleans Coven-centric chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more on this story check out hailhaleswriting dot tumblr dot com or allhailhales dot webs dot com / the-original-family. This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in.

**_Sophie Deveraux; Witches Graveyard; New Orleans, Louisiana; June 16, 2011; 12:00 AM_ **

After she texted the Mikaelson's she called a meeting of the rest of her coven. They were all people she grew up with and younger. They needed new Elders if they were to protect Davina and for the survival of their coven. She had a feeling that Agnes would perish this evening.

Most people over thirty in her coven had died in either tonight's attack on the Mikaelson's or the attack by Marcel on night of the Harvest, She was saddened for her friends and the children they now had to look after. They were all barely out of adolescence themselves and now to protect their heritage they would have to be the leaders before their time.

There were twelve adults in her coven, including her and they needed three to six Elders. Mallory (Sabine's older sister) was not present because she was with with the underage children and teens at Sabine's family home, which was the closet home the coven owned to the graveyard. The only non-adult present was Davina, because the girl did not trust any of the witches but Sophie.

They had just finished deciding who would take in the ten orphaned children and teens. Sophie, despite being single was now the proud foster mother of Davina and her six-year-old sister Eloise. The children were mostly taken in by the Jolivere, Henry, Lucas and Vincent families because they had the most living members and the three married couples. Andre and Mason Duval, nephews of the late Agnes were newly eighteen so they were the only ones that did not foster children.

After that was done they used what little magic they had left to perform the ritual to select Elders the ancestors thought would be worthy.

Paul, Sabine's elder brother preformed the spell since he was the eldest living member of the coven. They all stood around him in a circle and chanted. The wind picked up and Sophie could feel the spirits of their ancestors, even those of extinct family lines, surround them all. She could feel her parents stand behind her, Jane-Ann touch her shoulder, her grandmother's kiss on her forehead and hear Monique's laughter.

Then she began to see the sprits take form around her and her friends in moments the ghosts of ancestors filled the graveyard. She knew that the Extremists had failed for sure when she saw Agnes and Aja, standing behind Andre and Mason. She then looked around at all the other spirits, some familiar faces, but most of the faces were of those she had never met. She looked over her shoulder and saw her own ancestors smiling at her. But could not see Monique, she could feel her but not see her. At this she looked again; Claudine Vincent and Beatrice Lucas, the other two sacrificed girls were not present either.

One ghost entered the circle and approached Paul. Sophie did not recognize her but knew she was the coven's first leader Diane, who everyone present could trace his or her lineage to. She was not the oldest of the ancestors but she was the oldest that was buried in the New World. Diane's spirit kissed Paul on the forehead and entered his body. By possessing him, she could communicate with them all.

"You have been lead astray in recent years my children." Paul/Diane said. "You were not wrong to trust in your Elders, but they betrayed you. You children were among the only ones that believed in the wrongness of the coven's actions. I'm sorry I cannot un-do what your previous leaders have done. But I can promise that they are being punished on The Other Side."

She paused and looked towards the entrance of the cemetery. "You may enter Vampires. Make way for the Mikaelsons my friends; they have brought the bodies of the dishonorable."

Sophie watched as the spirits of the ancestors moved aside making a walkway for the Mikaelson family. The entire Mikaelson Family, not just the siblings. A woman, who stood next to Kol stepped forward and murmured a spell that caused the bodies of the extremists to float down the walkway, towards the altar, she then looked at Paul and murmured something else.

Diane's spirit was expelled from Paul's body and he turned to join their circle between his sister and his wife.

"I am Bonnie Bennett Mikaelson. You may speak now without possession."

"Ah, Bonnie, descendant of Qetsiyah. Your line had been bending the rules of nature for two thousand years."

Bonnie smiled. "I suppose we have. But we bend and change, not break. Never have we killed children."

Bonnie turned to the Mikaelsons "Join me." She said. At that Rebekah, Kol and Aaron stepped forward and joined hands with her; they began chanting a spell she was unfamiliar with. They stopped chanting and three figures formed inside the circle, but they were not spriits, they had heartbeats.

Sophie and her friends were stunned. No one moved.

Aaron spoke "This time we are bending the rules for your coven, in thanks for the warning Sophie gave us this evening. It saved the life of my unborn niece, and gave us a chance against the magic of your lines. So I give your coven a chance to raise these girls and you can begin to give your permission for them to use the ancestral magic again. These people do not need to suffer because of the mistakes of extremists."

Diane nodded. "Thank you Mikaelson family." She then looked to the living members of the coven. "I will choose three of you to lead for now, as this coven multiplies you will need more Elders, but for now I believe in you all. Sophie Deveraux, Sabine Jolivere and Katherine Henry do not make the mistakes of your predecessors." She turned to the three figures standing near her. "You are safe from harm now. This coven is very young but I trust that these men and women have pure hearts. You are safe with them."

The spirits began to disappear as Diane spoke, and as Diane faded she looked every member of the coven in the eye. "Good luck my children. Make us proud to be your ancestors."

Sophie was so stunned she began to cry. She could not take her eyes of the girls in the circle. Chantel, Casey and Austin rushed towards their resurrected baby sister; Jacob was in a similar situation as Sophie, sobbing and unable to move staring at their respective resurrected nieces. Beatrice rushed to her uncle as Monique rushed to her aunt.

Sophie grabbed on tight when Monique got to her. She could not believe it. Monique was alive, she was warm and breathing, the opposite of the last time she saw her. Monique let her go to embrace Davina, who had come an stood next to her, and then the two girls ran over to Beatrice and Claudine to embrace them in happiness.

Sophie dried her eyes and nodded to Sabine and Katie as she approached the Mikaelsons. "Words cannot describe how thankful we are for this gift." Sophie told them.

Sabine and Katie nodded with her. "We are thankful." Sabine said. "And our coven is in your debt. But, what does this mean for the city? Do the wolves get to come back? Will your family be in power or will you ask another vampire to rule the city?"

"Sabine. Not now." Sophie said.

"Yes, now." Katie said firmly. "We have more children than adults in our coven, if someone tries to start a war for power we will be defenseless. We did not inherit the coven in peacetime Soph, we inherited it in turmoil, so no matter how happy or grateful we are for the Originals' assistance tonight in restoring our magic and the return of Beatrice, Claudine and Monique to the living we do not have the luxury of waiting for answers."

"You are correct." Klaus said, stepping forward. "Your ancestor chose well Sophie, the future ruler of New Orleans needs strong second-in-commands by her side."

"What?" Sophie, Sabine and Katie said in shock.

Aaron spoke. "We plan on staying for awhile, at least until our new home is finished so we can help your coven find it's footing as rulers of the supernatural in the southern US. It would be nice if the wolves could return home, and the remaining vampires are young and would willingly follow your lead. Once our home is done we plan on establishing Lords and Ladies in every area of the world, and have them distributed equally between wolves, witches and vampires. So situations like what happened in this town do not happen again. The Lords and Ladies need only to report to us and be fair to all supernatural's in the area."

Sophie's eyes widened. Was he saying… "Are you naming me the person in charge of New Orleans when you all are not around?" This was insane. This whole night was insane; first she became as foster mom to Davina and Eloise, then Monique was resurrected, then Diana named her First Elder, and now the Mikaelson's were telling her she would rule the supernatural population of Southern United States in their stead? She was only twenty-two for Diane's-sake! A year ago she was running away from responsibility and now she had every responsibility she never wanted.

"Lady Sophie Deveraux of New Orleans!" Sabine squealed, hugging her. "If Sophie, wasn't so shocked she would say thank you" She told the Mikaelsons.

"Much has happened in the past few hours." Elijah said. "I suggest that we take a few days to accumulate to what has happened then we will meet again and discuss this further. We will be staying at our former family home, as we have taken it back from Marcel. Please come see us when you are ready."

With that the Mikaelsons left, and she and her coven were alone.

Sophie broke the silence, after a few moments. "Let's get some rest. Coven meeting tonight at 8pm at my house. Everyone needs to be there even the little ones. We have to explain the new living arrangements. Sabine, ask Mallory to make sure that the paperwork is in place so we legally adopt all the children once the police declare their parents dead. We should meet with the Faction tomorrow and let them know what has happened, and see if they can assist in that. Those kids stay with us. I will not have witches raised in the foster system. Tomas, we have to get look into the coven's financials, put that financial planning job to good use and bring ideas to the meeting. We will need more income if the twelve of us are going to raise all these kids and have kids of our own one-day. " She paused and watched people start to leave.

Katie patted her back. "We will do fine. You two meet me at the Voodoo shop around one tomorrow and we will crash The Faction's meeting in the church…okay?"

"Sure," Sabine said, "and afterward, we will bury the dead properly."

She nodded at this and her friends/fellow elders left. Sophie then turned to the girls.

Monique and Davina rushed her and gave her a hug with smiles on their faces. These girls made it worth it, knowing that they were alive and safe made all this new responsibility worth it.

"Come on girls. Let's pick up Ellie and go home." She said taking their hands and walking out of the graveyard toward the Jolivere Residence.

Ellie was waiting on the porch for them, sitting on Mallory's lap and wearing a little backpack. Apparently Mallory had explained to the orphaned children that they would be living with new families while the rest of them were in the graveyard, because after the little girl ran straight for her.

"Hi Ms. Sophie, Ms. Mallory says I can call you Mommy-Sophie now if I want to." This shocked Sophie, and earned Mallory a glare from her.

But as soon as Eloise started crying and screaming she ignored Mallory who was entering the house. "What's wrong Ellie?"

The little girl was crying and shaking. "Don't let them hurt me! Ms Agnes said that Davina was evil and wanted us to die and that she killed Monique! How are they both standing behind you!"

Oh, she really hoped that Agnes was being punished for her crimes. "Ms. Agnes was sick and said some nasty things about Davina. Davina wanted to protect us that's why she was hiding from Ms. Agnes. And yes Monique was dead but a very powerful coven came and helped us bring her, Beatrice and Claudine back tonight."

That seemed to calm her down, and after a moment she smiled and waved at Monique and Davina. Wiggling for Sophie to put her down and running to hug her sister and Monique.

After the short reunion, Sophie walked the girls to her car. She did not have the proper child seat for Eloise yet so she sat her in between Davina and Monique in the back seat and magically modified the seatbelt to look more like the safety harness of a child safety seat. After they were all secured, she began the drive home.

* * *

**_Sophie Deveraux; Deveraux Home; New Orleans, Louisiana; June 16, 2011; 1:00 AM_ **

Sophie's maternal grandfather was the heir to a sizeable fortune so when he and her grandmother Anna died they left their home and fortune to their granddaughters.

Jane-Ann preferred to live in the small house she grew up in with her parents and daughter in the heart of the Quarter, not in the large seven-bedroom home her grandparents lived in. So when Sophie moved back to New Orleans, she began fixing up the place to suit her.

When her parent's and Monique died in the Harvest Slaughter and her sister died at Marcel's hands she moved all their stuff into a few of the rooms she had not redecorated yet and sold their house. She hadn't been able to go through it all yet, but she supposed she would soon. She may need those guest rooms as an Elder, Mother and The Lady of New Orleans.

"Okays girls." She said pulling into the drive. "This is our home. I will just show you to the empty rooms and we will talk once we all get some sleep." She said getting out of the car.

"Aunt Sophie." Monique said. "I don't know if I can sleep alone, or at all…"

Of course! The girl had been dead for months! Of course she was afraid of going to sleep. Poor Davina was probably feeling similarly after being hunted all those months and living with a vampire, and little Eloise had been passed from coven member to coven member since her mother died so she probably didn't want to let her big sister out of her sight.

"Oh I have an idea Mommy-Sophie!" Eloise said as they walked into the house. "Let us all have a family sleepover!"

Sophie smiled and nodded her head at the suggestion. It would not hurt for a night or two, while they settled in and she had changed some guest rooms into their bedrooms. "Fine. Lets all get in our pajamas and we will have a sleep over in my room."

She showed the girls to the room she had been storing Monique and Jane's things and asked Monique to share her clothes with Davina until she could get all of Davina and Eloise's things moved here from storage. Eloise followed her to the bedroom and went straight for the bathroom to change into her own pajamas and Sophie laughed and went into her walk in closet to get a t shirt and shorts on.

After everyone was dressed for bed and settled in Sophie's California king bed, Eloise spoke. "Can that coven bring your mommy and sissy and my mommy back?"

Sophie took a beat to keep herself composed. She did not want to cry, but she did not want to get the girls hopes up. Yes the Mikaelson's could resurrect everyone in the coven that died since the harvest, but she would never ask them too. She was an Elder now and no matter how much she wanted to see her parents and sister again, resurrecting the extremist witches would do more harm to the coven then good. The Mikaelson's had done more than enough by bringing back the sacrificed girls, thereby giving the ancestors no more reason to take more of the coven's magic, and negotiated for the slow return of the magic that had already been revoked. She would not upset nature's balance any further and would not risk the ancestors revoking magical privileges again, especially in the changing political climate. She was First Elder, she had a duty to lead the coven down the right path and obey nature. Sabine and Katie had the same duty to be leaders and examples but if the coven strayed to the path of evil, it would be her soul that would be tormented on the Other Side just like Agnes and Bastiana's spirits were being tormented for the actions the coven took in the Harvest.

But she could not tell her girls that. They would not understand the gravity of asking for that favor, and would be angry at her to know she never would ask because those were people that were bad for the coven even if she loved those people.

"No sweetie, they did us a favor because we helped saved their lives and the lives of a baby tonight. They have magic that we know nothing about, it is wrong to ask them to break the laws of nature to bring more people back, especially if it may cause them to be hurt. Beatrice, Claudine and Monique were not supposed to die when they did, so they weren't breaking natures laws by bringing them back to us."

Eloise seemed to understand and Davina and Monique had turned their heads to her listening intently, probably wondering something similar before Eloise spoke.

"So, if they tried to bring back Mommy, or Ms. Jane-Ann or anyone else, they could be breaking the rules. And witches lose their powers if they break rules. Like when I was learning the fire spell and broke the rules by lighting my teacher's desk on fire when I was mad and Mr. Paul bound my powers for a week. But when I used the fire spell to light the fireplace tonight Ms Mallory said I did a good job."

Sophie smiled and Monique and Davina giggled at the explanation. "Very good Eloise. They are our friends and did a nice thing for us. So we really don't want them to break the rule for us."

"No, because we would not be good friends if we asked that. When I did not have my powers I felt sick. I do not want our friends to be sick. Tell them thank you when you see them Mommy-Sophie, I am very glad that Davina is back and Monique and the others are alive again."

"Me too Ellie, me too."


	24. Rebuilding (1 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Twenty-Two: Rebuilding (1 of 2)
> 
> After the battle the family rebuilds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is proofread by my eyes only so excuse my mistakes. Also I do not own TVD or TO, just this AU.
> 
> for more info on this fic visit (http://allhailhales.webs.com/the-original-family)....there are photo galleries, chapter guides, character lists and more... but be careful of spoilers because the sequel info is there as well.

**Hayley Marshall Mikaelson; Mikaelson Compound; New Orleans, Louisiana; June 17, 2011**

She would be a liar if she said things had gotten back to normal in the last few days. Her and Klaus had never been the couple that always got along and were sickenly sweet and constantly engaged in PDA, but ever sense they moved into this stuffy mansion their relationship seemingly reset itself and she just felt like she was a breathing incubator to him. He didn't hold her at night, nor did her touch her at all, her didn't affectionately nip her mating mark and he barely looked at her.

He spent all his time overseeing the removal of the belongings of the previous occupants of the compound and the move of all their things from the home they had fled to the compound.

She had to admit, the Mikaelson family never did a thing slowly. It had barley been two days and already all traces of the homes previous inhabitants were gone, all the things belonging to the Mikaelsons had been brought out of storage, and all their things from the old mansion had been brought to the compound and the human movers and newly uncompelled vampire minions were helping to place the things in the correct rooms. By tomorrow they would be completely settled in and if she didn't know any better you could say that they had lived in the compound for months.

It was different here. Everyone's rooms were spread out more; no one was next door to anyone. She didn't dare pop in on anyone else in the family, everyone despite the put together demeanor they had around non-family members, was a complete mess. Aaron was busy feeling guilty over the protection barriers being broken, even though it hadn't been his fault. Elijah and Kat were nervous wrecks bouncing from room to room checking on everyone to see that they were alive, keeping watch over visitors moving the things in and checking the perimeter at all hours, she hoped they were sleeping, or at least talking with one another about their anxieties. Sage and Finn refused to leave their room once they entered it, and would not put Erik down; they simply sat on their bed and took turns holding the child every few hours. Kol and Bonnie were working their witchy-ness on the new compound, making the protection stronger then and creating new spells just for protection, spells so strong Bonnie got a nosebleed from exhaustion. Rebekah, when not at Caroline's beside with Nadia, was helping Kol and Bonnie in their madness. And finally Nadia, the newest member of her family was her vampire sister's constant companion as the baby-vampire spent her time in her room muttering how much of a monster she was for killing two dozen witches and leaving children orphans.

Hayley was overwhelmed. She couldn't help but think that if it hadn't been for her baby none of this would have happen. Which was true, without her in the picture Agnes and her crazies would not have teamed up with Marcel and would not have gotten the better of her family for the fifteen minutes they had. Caroline wouldn't have had to kill to save her baby, no one would have been traumatized from having their home broken into in the night, and she would have never killed Klaus's adoptive son.

That was the first time Hayley cried since the battle. Her mate hated her, and yet another adoptive family was suffering because of her. Why was she still here?

So she grabbed a bag, and placed a change of clothes, some herbs for morning sickness, and a few bucks in it and walked right out the front of the compound.

No one saw her leave because they were all wrapped up in their own anxieties; no one knew she was missing until Kat found her goodbye note hours later.

Her first stop was a magic shop in the quarter where she purchased some more herbs with the money she packed. Herbs that would make it easier for her to let them go.

* * *

**Elijah Mikaelson; Courtyard of the Mikaelson Compound; New Orleans, Louisiana; June 17, 2011**

Elijah had to admit. They were all being a bit ridiculous. Yes, they had gone though a trying experience, but they all came out alive and healthy, it was just their reactions after the fact that was unhealthy.

After meeting with the young Elders of the New Orleans Coven that morning, he had to admit that his family was handling this situation horribly. That coven had lost so much in the past months and it numbers had dwindled to a dozen very young adults and many children. But they were putting themselves together quite well. They had buried their dead, met with the group of humans called The Faction and were covering up the deaths with a few fake house explosions, making sure the children of the dead were taken care of by coven members, making investments for their future, all while performing funeral rites, and living day to day lives so the mortals would not suspect. Sophie Deveraux had in a few days gone from a scared desperate woman, to a strong leader and mother figure he was proud to train in ruling New Orleans.

Not that she needed his help, as the vampires he had introduced her too so far respected her and pledged their allegiance within minutes of meeting her and her adoptive children. Two vampires had even volunteered to move into her home for extra protection. He recommended it, as Joshua had proven trustworthy in taking care of his nephew and his friend Tina*, whom he was turned with, seemed absolutely infatuated with little Eloise, he did not feel dishonesty or ill will toward Sophie or her girls coming from them.

If that coven could move on so well from such tragedy, then their family could move one from their trauma. So here he stood, in the courtyard, shouting, something completely against all his character traits.

"All of you get down here now! I demand it! Unless you are a child or incubating a child you will come down here this instant! I am tired of this nonsense!" He yelled.

Within moments they all gathered in the courtyard. "You bellowed brother?" Kol quipped. They all sat themselves on the steps or leaned against the pillars.

"Yes, the events of a few days ago were jarring…some of us have not been that vulnerable in a long time…yes we lost something and I know that some of us are experiencing grief over different aspects of the attack and battle. But we survived; our family is whole and together. We cannot continue on as we have been." He said, "Running ourselves ragged with worry, over taxing ourselves in magic, locking ourselves away from each other, ignoring the existence of our partners, giving into guilt and self pity. It is all ruining us. We need to be as one again, and help each other through our difficulties. That is what family does. There is nothing we cannot do as a united front."

He took a moment as his words sunk in, and they started taking it to heart. They began to nod and mutter their agreement.

"You are correct, we should not be alone when working through our problems." Aaron said. "Might I suggest we retire to the larger family room and partake in an activity in case we all are not ready to talk? Perhaps partake in one of those board games Katerina purchased or watch an episode of that television show about witches Kol enjoys so much**?"

At this there was a few giggles, but mostly there was agreement.

Katerina stood up and said "I'll go get Hayley. Her sickness was particularly nasty this morning so she is probably asleep." Then sped off.

They all got up and left toward the larger living room that held a television where they could watch the films. Kol and Bekah immediately began arguing over whether to watch the television show or play a game, witch was entertainment for the entire family. Elijah had been worried because Katerina and Hayley had not arrived yet but figured his sister in law refused to leave bed and was engaged in a battle of wills with his wife; So, he sat on the couch next to his step- daughter who kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for the speech Papa. I think everyone needed to hear it, especially Cara." His heart warmed at her calling him Papa, and them warmed even more as he looked at his wife's other child who instead of crying was looking at his baby sister with love in her eyes. He looked around at the whole family and beamed, they all looked a bit happier, not completely healed from the trauma but content to be around one another. Even his nephew, sensing the lighter mood in the house began to giggle.

After a few moments he looked over towards the door and spotted his wife, who had lost her smile again. "Come in and join us love. Is Hayley not feeling well enough to join us?"

Katerina came into the room further and Elijah noticed the tears on hers face and the paper in her hands. "Hayley's gone." She said holding up the note. "She wrote us all." Katerina sobbed.

Niklaus, glared at Katerina and said through gritted teeth, with his eyes glowing "What do you mean she is gone?"

Elijah got up and took the note from his wife, and read it aloud.

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_I'm sorry that my child and I put you through such a traumatic experience. I'm sorry that in protecting us you all were hurt emotionally. I look around and see you all, people I've come to love, falling apart at the seams and my own Mating Bond dying by the hour and I'm too much of a coward to stay and watch it continue._

_The hope is that you will be better off, able to rebuild your family/happiness again without us around as a constant reminder of what you had to protect and what you lost while protecting us._

_I know Klaus won't be the one that finds me gone so tell him I love him, even though he hates me now. I think I will always love him._

_And I will always love all you Mikaelsons, thank you for giving me a family after twenty-one years not knowing real love of family. I cannot say that I will ever see you again, but I'll tell my daughter how to find you when she grows up._

_Love Hayley Marshall_ _Mikaelson_

His family was all crying, even Niklaus. Their self pity drove Hayley to run, thinking it would help them heal. How wrong she was…

As Elijah finished the note, his phone rang.

"Sophie, now is not the best time, we are having a crisis."

"Does that crisis involve a pregnant werewolf?" everyone's ears perked up at this and Niklaus snatched the phone from his hands.

"What do you know of her? Where is she?"

"I was talking witchy business with Katie, who owns a magic shop in the quarter not far from the compound. She was telling me how she had a weird visit a few hours ago from a pregnant werewolf. The visit was weird, not just because a wolf was in the Quarter but because she came in demanding to purchase some dangerous herbs and asked for the names of covens out of state powerful enough to un-do an immortality spell."

"Did Katie say where she was heading?"

"No, but I'm on my way over with her. We have the list of the herbs, and I think I know what she needed them for, but I'd like to talk with your family witches to confirm. Katie didn't give her any coven names so we don't know a destination. And one of the herbs she took prevents tracking spells."

Elijah panicked. Why was Hayley purchasing dangerous herbs? And why in the world did she want her immortality spell undone?

His blood ran cold at the possibilities and his whole family began to pace and snarl. Elijah grabbed the phone back from Niklaus. "Please get here soon Sophie." He pleaded.

They needed to find Hayley. Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnotes Rebuilding (1 of 2)
> 
> * In The Originals, Josh and his friend are killed with Vamp blood in their system (by Klaus) but only Josh is turned because Tina proves not to be a true friend when Marcel tests them. In this Klaus just turns them/compels them before Marcel knows they are vamps and Marcel finds them after they both have fed from humans.
> 
> ** Kol loves Charmed and everyone knows it now


	25. Rebuilding (2 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Twenty-Two: Rebuilding (2 of 2)
> 
> After the battle the family rebuilds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is proofread by my eyes only so excuse my mistakes. Also I do not own TVD or TO, just this AU.
> 
> for more info on this fic visit (http://allhailhales.webs.com/the-original-family)....there are photo galleries, chapter guides, character lists and more... but be careful of spoilers because the sequel info is there as well.

**"This is us, the Original Family and we remain together always and forever."**

**Elijah Mikaelson TVD Episode 4.20 "The Originals"**

* * *

**Niklaus Mikaelson; Mikaelson Compound; New Orleans, Louisiana; June 17, 2011**

Niklaus had never been so terrified in his life. Not even when he was human. She was gone, with their child; she had left and had bought herbs from the witches to keep them apart, all because she assumed he hated her.

He didn't hate her, he lov…he didn't hate her.

He never realized how strong their mate bond was until she left. Some of the herbs she purchased from Katie would assist a wolf in weakening a mating bond; the herbs would help her with the pain of the separation and help to form a mental block against his thoughts and emotions. He began feeling her presence dimming in his mind and it felt like there was a hole in his soul.

The wolf in him whined, the man stayed silent and slowly began to get angry, due to the other news the witches had brought.

After conferencing with the witches in his family they told him that the herbs she bought would make a powerful and dangerous memory –loss cocktail, and the remaining ones are a few ingredients one needed in reversing the immortality spell Aaron had put on her.

Luckily the only witch who could reverse the immortality spell was Aaron himself, so he did not need to worry that she would be dead before he found her. But with the immortality spell in place, if she were to ingest those blasted forgetting herbs, very real, irreversible damage could be done. A myriad of things could happen: she could forget who she is completely, she could suffer serious brain damage and become and invalid, Her brain could shut down but her body could live on, and an allergic reaction so severe could take place that it could cause her to miscarry their child.

By trying to forget the love she had for himself and his family, she could unintentionally harm herself and their child and she was none the wiser. Niklaus was sick with that realization: He could lose the woman he loved and his child just because he had been angry with her and refused to speak about their problems.

Oh bloody hell, had he finally admitted it to himself? He loved his little wolf, his unintentional Mate, his partner and equal.

He desperately tried to communicate through the bond to her, but it seamed that she had taken the mental blocking herbs, he couldn't get through she wouldn't be able to feel him trying to communicate or his worry or his love.

But he could feel her; her sorrow, her broken heart, her loneliness and more. The intensity of the emotions drove him to tears. No wonder she wanted to forget them, if his family's brokenness and his anger at her drove her to feel this…much.

The intensity of the emotions were too much for Niklaus to deal within human form, but he did not dare break or ignore the last connection he had with his Mate. So he shifted.

He could howl and whine as much as he wanted in this form, he trusted his siblings to find her they had been conversing about how to get around the tracking block she placed on herself. He just wanted to stay connected with her as long as he could no matter how much it hurt.

Aaron knelt down to him and petted his fur, then grabbing his head and looking him in the eyes he said "We will find her brother. You have my word."

_Please find her. Please find her in time._

* * *

**Rebekah Mikaelson; Mikaelson Compound; New Orleans, Louisiana; June 17, 2011**

Her heart hurt as she looked down at Niklaus, who had not moved from the courtyard. The wolf that was her big brother sat in the courtyard staring at the entrance door, looking like he expected his Mate to walk through the door at any moment.

They had trying a tracing spell with Hayley's hairbrush, and it had not worked, they had tried following her path out of the city, enlisted the help of the vampires left in the city, even reached out to the humans to look for her on security cameras. They could not find her. They were running out of ideas. Until her girlfriend spoke up.

"Wait! How about tracking the baby? Aren't the herbs just masking Hayley from the tracing spell?"

Rebekah kissed Caroline right on the mouth. "You are brilliant love." She said grabbing her girlfriend and twirling her around in a hug. They had hope!

Rebekah laughed and the room seemed lighter as Aaron, Bonnie, and Kol joined in as well. The others looking at them in confusion as if they had gone mad.

"We can trace the baby. The baby has not been born and the herbs cannot hide what has not yet been born. We just need some blood from Nik and we can adapt the tracing spell to find the location of the child and in doing so find where Hayley has gone." Rebekah, kissed Caroline again, It was a happy occasion and seeing the small smile forming on her loves face made her heart warm. She felt like she had not seen that smile in ages when it had only been a few days.

"Nik!" Kol yelled over the balcony. "Get your furry arse up here, preferably in human form. We can find your Mate and my niece we just need your blood."

Niklaus was in the room with in seconds biting into his wrist and letting the blood poor into a previously empty liquor glass. "Well, get on with it then." He said.

"We will brother." Aaron said taking the glass. "You get clothing on. We will have their location in a few moments."

As Aaron preformed the spell they all argued on who would go to retrieve Hayley. Niklaus came back, thankfully this time he was clothed, and put an end to the argument. "I am going alone. You lot need to start sorting out your issues. And Hayley and I will sort out ours."

"Niklaus, watch your temper with her, she is hurting." Elijah warned.

"I will not harm her." Nik said. "And she has not taken the forgetting potion yet. I know what she is feeling, and she feels conflicted about taking the herbal mixture. She is not in any danger of consuming if for awhile."

"And luckily enough." Aaron said, having finished the spell. "She has yet to leave town."

Niklaus sped to Aaron's side and read the map. Then quickly left the room and the compound. As he left Rebekah stared to have a vision.

_Hayley in tears looking at Nik… "How did you find me?" "I will always find you little wolf, I tend to be very possessive over the people I love." … "I love you Hayley Mikaelson, please come home with me."… "But you hate me for what I did!" …"No, my little wolf, I hated that I couldn't do it myself, I hated that I felt loss and I was angry with you…I do not hate you."…"I love you too ..."_

Rebekah smiled. "He will bring her back. They will be fine." She looked to her family. "Now are we all going to talk about and move past our issues so no one else gets the bright idea that leaving the family is the best option? Because I will resort to excessive force when someone else is being that thick."

* * *

**Hayley Marshall Mikaelson; New Orleans, Louisiana; June 17, 2011**

_Hi Hayley,_

_If this works the way it's supposed too, we will not remember the last few months. Don't go searching for answers. We met someone, we mated with them, got knocked up and got our heart broke. It turns out that love and being apart of a family is as awesome as we dreamed of but we went and screwed it up again._

_So here's the plan, get out of Louisiana as soon as possible and never come back. Then you find a coven of witches, you had a spell put on you recently and if you cannot live with your mate you probably do not want it on still. Give the coven envelope number one, it explains the spell and has one of the ingredients that might help break it._

_Then live your life, raise your child. It's a girl. You are very excited about it. When she is old enough, give her envelope number two. It will tell her about her father and his family. They deserve to know her._

_Good Luck._

Hayley re-read her note to herself and looked again at the mixture of herbs in the cup on the bedside table. Could she do this? Forget everything even the good times? Just by taking the herbs to block the mate-bond make her sick emotionally. Not being able to feel Klaus in her head was worse than feeling his hate toward her.

She could only imagine waking up after taking the herbs and feeling that emptiness, not knowing where it came from. It could be traumatic, not knowing what had happened and suddenly waking up in a crappy motel room a few months later with an empty soul and a baby growing inside of her.

Maybe she shouldn't take them…but she really wanted to forget, and feel better than this…but would she be able to cope without her memories?

So she decided to sleep on it. It was almost ten, she had spent the day covering her tracks and finding somewhere close enough to Klaus for it not to be painful but far enough to get a head start in running away. She made sure they could not track her magically, by street cameras or by scent, which was an exhausting process.

Sleep would be best, she had not had a proper nights sleep since the attack on the Mansion. Partially due to her own trauma of that night and almost losing her child but mostly because sleeping in the same bed as a mate that hated you was difficult. She had spent the nights since killing her Mate's adoptive child crying silently instead of sleeping. But now that she could not feel his hate, anger and desire to be anywhere but near her body might finally get some rest. She couldn't make the decision she had to make in an emotionally compromised, sleep-deprived state.

So she turned out the bedside lamp and steeled into the bed. But her mind raced. This bed wasn't nearly as comfortable as the ones she had shared with Klaus. This bed did not smell of them, this place was not filled with the scents of her family members, she did not feel safe in this place, she felt utterly alone.

She started to sob uncontrollably at that, perhaps she could forget this mission to run away and go home. Even if they were falling apart she still thought of them as her family, and missed them, being around them all, even Klaus, in their broken state must be better than being away from them.

Perhaps she could get back before they even noticed her horrible choice to leave!

Hayley turned on the light again and started packing what little she had brought into her bag, pouring the herbal mixture down the bathroom sink, stuffing the letters in her purse in case she changed her mind again.

Still sobbing she exited the motel room and started walking towards the front desk to turn in the key.

"Running away little wolf?" came from behind her.

Her blood ran cold, so they had noticed her absence and they found a way to find her. Klaus was probably murderous in rage at her now, because even though her hated her, he loved his child and probably didn't well that she intend to leave him while carrying his pup. Also alpha males tended to be possessive and territorial, so a Mate no matter how much he did not like the mate, trying to diminish the mating bond and leave would not be taken lightly either.

Hayley slowly turned around with tears in her eyes. He stood leaning against the doorway of the room she just exited, eyes golden but body body language presenting calmness.

"Let's take this discussion inside shall we?"

Hayley, not seeing that she had much of a choice in the matter opened up the door of the room and turned on all the lights. Klaus closed and locked the door behind him, then leaned against it.

"How did you find me?" was all she could say.

"I will always find you little wolf, I tend to be very possessive over the people I love." He responded.

Love? He did not love her. "You hate me Klaus! You hate me for what I did!"

"No, my little wolf, I hated that I couldn't do it myself, I hated that I felt loss and I was angry with you…I do not hate you."

He was still the picture of calm. "I'm sorry I can't believe you! I felt what you felt when you looked at me and it killed me… I can't belive just because I have been gone for a few hours you completely have changed your mind about me."

Klaus smirked and reached into his jacket pocket pulling out a tiny vile. He then vamp sped to where she was standing and forced the contents down her throat.

Suddenly she felt him again. The emptiness in her soul where she blocked him was gone and she felt every thing have had gone through in the past few hours and sobbed harder. Hayley Marshall strikes again, leaving emotional pain in her wake when making stupid, rash decisions.

 _Sorry for being so violent love, I had to give you the antidote, I did not realize how much our bond mattered until you blocked me from it._ He said in her mind and it felt like relief that he was there again. He grabbed her face with both hands and looked her in the eyes. "Please don't ever do that again love. We may fight and I will defiantly be a difficult partner to have but I can not guarantee I will handle you leaving me and blocking me out this…calmly ever again." He said eyes golden.

You had to admire his personal growth on this, she felt how much angrier at her he was for pulling this stunt, but also his understanding of what drove her to it and the love he felt for her. But this Klaus, the one that used to stab his siblings with daggers and put them in boxes when they tried to leave him, did not try to do anything similar to her, he was trying to handle this with what maturity he had.

She knew that this wasn't over, they had many issues to work through and they would have many talks and arguments about this in the near future but all that really mattered was they needed each other.

She wrapped her arms around him initiating an embrace, he wrapped his arms around her in kind and kissed the top of her head.

_I love you Hayley Mikaelson, please come home with me._

_I love you too Niklaus Mikaelson, lets go home._


	26. Make A Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Twenty-Three: Make a Move
> 
> Nadia and Aaron-centric chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Naaron (Nadia/Aaron) – Centric Chapter. Title inspired by Gavin Degraw's "Make a Move" and the song "Waiting Game" by Banks was played many times when I got stuck. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> The next few chapters will take place in the week following the attack and will be couple-centric chapters. Then we will have some time pass.
> 
> Remember: This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in.

**Nadia Petrova; Caroline's Room in the Mikaelson Compound; New Orleans, Louisiana; June 19, 2011**

After Papa's speech and Hayley's return everyone seemed like they were trying to get past the attack and battle of a few nights ago. Everyone was talking to each other, making efforts to do things as a family. Mama, Papa and Cara kept insisting on time for just the four of them. And Girls-only and guys-only nights had been reinstated.

It was nice, the gloom and sadness still hung around but Nadia felt the mood get lighter each day. Nadia giggled as she watched her mother and sister speed around her sister's room, with complaints about having nothing to wear.

Papa was taking Mama out on a proper date this evening. He had told Nadia in secret that the date involved an overnight trip to New York City for dinner and a Broadway show.

Rebekah and Cara were going on their first official outing as a couple and her little sister was a wreck. Rebekah had decided that since Caroline was now living in the heart of New Orleans she should get out and enjoy it but did not tell her what she had planned for the evening which drove Caroline a bit insane. Her vampire sister was a bit of a control freak and Nadia had observed that the same was true for Rebekah.

"Nadi! I thought you said you were going to be helpful about this! I'm freaking out!"

Nadia's response was to laugh and say "The two of you are being ridiculous."

They both stopped flitting around to glare at her. "Darling, if you are going to mock, you can leave." Mama said.

Nadia smiled and exited the room. But the smile fell as the door shout behind her. What was she to do now? She did not want to stay in again, that only lead to one of two things: either nightmares of not being able to save Erik and herself and no rescue party coming or erotic dreams of Aaron. Neither sounded appealing.

The first for obvious reasons, she did not want to think what could have happened had Papa, Mama, Finn, Sage and Cara not come to rescue her and Erik. That little boy shouldn't have seen what he did that night and she tried her best to shield him from the violence, but in trying to shield him she got them captured.

As for Aaron, having dreams of him were confusing. She could not believe herself, crushing on this man, her stepfather's brother no less. Vampire family dynamics were different than if they were all human; Nadia had been turned when she was thirty, her mother was frozen at eighteen, her stepfather was frozen in his thirty-two year old body. She was having trouble not looking at it the way a mortal would, even though she spent her life as an immortal, she had always lived among the mortals except when checking up on her mother.

 _Okay Nadia, let's take family relationships and ages out of this…how do you feel about him._  She thought he was wonderful; he was strong, protective of his loved ones and a great leader. That and he was one of the most gorgeous specimens of male she had seen in her life and usually when she saw a gorgeous specimen (male or female) she seduced them. But she stopped herself with Aaron; no matter how beautiful, intelligent, protective or formidable he was she was wary.

What made her nervous about approaching him? He was a warlock and the last warlock she fell in love with got her pregnant and refused to marry her leaving her so scarred for the past five hundred years that she avoided getting into relationships with witches and warlocks. She had been with many men and women since Gregor, but she had never been in love and always stuck to relations with humans or vampires.

And why would Aaron want her anyway? He probably wanted children, and she already had a child, watched him grow old and die, steadfastly refusing to turn vampire and repeated the cycle with her grandson, her great grandchildren and so on. She loved them all and watched them grow and die, some magical some not and all refusing to turn and spend eternity with her. Her own son and all her other descendants did not want to spend eternity with her, Gregor who claimed to love her refused to commit to her why would this virtual stranger want her? Besides a failed relationship with Aaron might jeopardize her relationship with Mama and Papa, and she did not want to lose this new family she had, the family she always wanted, the family that would never die on her.

Nadia sighed. Perhaps going to some sort of club would be best. She would get her mind off this nonsense crush and find someone else to distract herself with. She could find a human to satisfy her hunger for blood and sexual needs and then her mind could be clear.

As she approached her room she had the distinct feeling she was being watched. She was her mother's daughter, her instincts were always heightened, and survival ran through the Petrova blood. So she turned and saw him watching her across the courtyard from his bedroom door, a predatory smile on his face.

She waved hello and quickly entered her room. What was that smile for? It was almost as if he knew that she thought of him, almost as if she knew every dirty dream every insecurity…everything. It was almost as if he also knew something she did not.

It was a good thing he wasn't a telepath so there was no way he could possibly know those things. Unless his brother Kol told him…but Mama and Papa told Kol to not speak of her crush to a soul when her began to tease her about it...

* * *

**Aaron Mikaelson; Aaron's Bedroom in the Mikaelson Compound; New Orleans, Louisiana; June 19, 2011**

Now that the mood in the house was lighter Aaron turned his thoughts to a more entertaining pursuits.

Try as she might, his little sister was absolutely horrible at keeping her visions to herself. The more she thought of not showing Aaron his future the more often it played in her mind. She also had told all his siblings about the vision as well, because she was so excited for him, did she really expect him not to notice? His brothers' mental barriers were nothing compared to his powers and Kol simply did not care to keep it a secret and blatantly broadcasted it because he wanted to see Katerina's reaction.

So yes, Aaron knew what the future held for himself and Nadia. He saw the wedding ceremony, and saw the flashes of a love a strong as the bonds his siblings had found.

It seemed that the only one that had no clue as to what the future held was Nadia herself, which made her thoughts about him all the more enjoyable. She was genuine in her interest of him, her dreams of them together were imaginative and arousing, her fears about pursuing him were reasonable and would have deterred him from pursing her if he had not seen their future.

Aaron only saw similarities between himself and Nadia. They were both protective and loving of family; she had given up most of her life to make sure her human descendants stayed safe from harm much like he had devoted himself to his siblings' happiness. Although she had not spent the past thousand years in limbo, she had put her needs second to the needs of her human family and to check in on Katerina each decade. She only interacted with others selfishly when it had to do with sustenance or sex; she had no friends and no long-term lovers, no one except her human family and a mother that did not know she lived until a few weeks ago. All she wanted was people to love her and chose to spend eternity caring about her.

He and his family would be those people; he already knew that even before Bekah and her visions. As soon as he saw her step from the limo the day Marcel was spying on them he felt a pull to her, but being who he was he decided to ignore it to protect his family, now that the danger was gone he could not ignore it.

He listened as she laughed at Katerina and Caroline, and was banished from the room. Exiting his room as silently as possible he watched her smile drop as she shut the door, watch her face become solemn as she made the short walk from Caroline's to her own.

He did not want to listen to her thoughts, usually he was quite good at not listening in on the thoughts of others and could block them, but he couldn't block her thoughts as well as he could others. It was quite infuriating. Luckily he could block most of her thoughts, giving her some privacy but once she started thinking about him and why she shouldn't pursue her crush on him the block fell.

When she paused at her door, finally noticing she was being watched he smiled at her and she waved and quickly entered her room.

Ha! So she did not know he was a telepath and really believed that even if he weren't Kol would listen to Elijah and not tell him about her feelings towards him. His little brother enjoyed speaking embarrassing things aloud and loved defying requests from his brothers…almost as much as he loved his wife.

Aaron decided just to knock on her door and talk with her; he did not see the logic in waiting another day to start building something with Nadia. Her fears would prevent her from making the first move and the thought of her going to a club and end up in a stranger's bed to forget her crush on him made him angry. And for an immortal with all the time in the world, he was not a patient man.

So he sped to her door and knocked. She almost immediately opened it. "Hello Aaron. Can I help you?"  _By peeling those clothes from your body and riding you for hours? Does he paint his shirts on? My goodness why must he be so handsome, I can barely form coherent sentences around the man, with him inspiring all these fantasies._

Aaron grinned. "Riding me for hours? Will we switch positions after?"

Nadia gaped at him. "What are you talking about…I didn't say…Not aloud…Oh no not you too!"

"Yes love, I am a telepath as well. And your imagination is quite delightful."

Nadia backed away from the door, as if trying to run away from him. Aaron followed her into the room, shut the door and grabbed her by the hand so they could sit on the bed as he listened to bits of her inner monologue.

_This is horrifying…what he must think of me…oh dear…I could die of embarrassment…but this jerk put an immortality spell on me so that's not possible…I hope he knows I have actual feelings for him, he's not just a sexual fantasy…stupid! He can still hear you!_

_Nadia, clam down. Don't be embarrassed._ He said pulling her into a hug trying to calm her down.

 _Fantastic! You can hear me and speak to me?_ She said looking up into his eyes.

_Yes. I just want you to know that I have feelings for you as well, and I did not want to wait to tell you. I hope that we could build something great together._

He waited a few moments for that to sink in.  _I would like to see if that's possible…_ "Let's spend some more time together and find out." She said standing up. "You are taking me out tonight. Leave now I have to get ready."

Aaron smiled as she pushed him toward the door, perhaps this was what he needed, a woman so unpredictable a telepath couldn't even guess how she would react.

Now where would they go on their first date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I mentioned it in this chapter, I'm going to list the family member's ages (in my head, Idk if most of this is true for the show)
> 
> Name (Turned at/Stopped Aging) (Real Age):
> 
> Aaron (35-36) (1066), Elijah(32) (1063), Finn(30) (1061), Niklaus(27) (1058), Kol(20) (1051), Rebekah(20) (1051), Sage (29) (926), Katerina (18)(538), Nadia (30) (521), Hayley (21) (21), Bonnie (18) (18), Caroline (17) (18)
> 
> For more on this story check out hailhaleswriting dot tumblr dot com or allhailhales dot webs dot com / the-original-family.


	27. Never Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Twenty-Four: Never Stop
> 
> Katerina and Elijah-centric chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Kalijah(Katerina/Elijah) – Centric Chapter. Title inspired by Safteysuit's "Never Stop" and the song "Stay" by Rihanna (originally) was played many times when I got stuck. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Remember: This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in.
> 
> For more on this story check out hailhaleswriting dot tumblr dot com or allhailhales dot webs dot com / the-original-family. I hope to have the next chapter up soon!

**Katerina Petrova Mikaelson; Sitting Room in the Mikaelson Compound; New Orleans, Louisiana; June 18, 2011**

Elijah and herself hadn't talked about their issues. They were rather famous for being able to work things out without talking. Their connection always brought them back to one another. They trusted each other instinctively. That is why they fought their enemies in perfect sync, because they knew what their partners move was as it was happening. By the time they got around to discussing things that were on their minds the largest parts of the issues had been worked though simply by being in each other's presence and supporting one another.

For instance, right now, Katerina was still insecure about her relationship. How cold he still love her after all this time? She was still in disbelief that he married her. She was jealous of the other doppelgangers he fancied and worse the other women that had been in his life, because Elijah had feelings for all of them. Elijah was not capable of having relationships without feelings, but she only ever loved him. Yes, there had been other men, but she didn't love them, she was incapable of love. So it was hard to imagine Elijah not still loving these other woman because the only person she truly loved had been him and once her humanity was back on she still felt it. How could he love her after all she had done? How could he love someone that had difficulty processing complex emotions, had a violent history and had a child?

Elijah had taken rather well to her having her daughter and vampire daughter in their life, even being paternal towards them. He did not have to do all he has done for her, but he had. He had loved her, even if for centuries she had forgotten his love. He took in her children even though they were not his own. He was extremely patient with her and her adjustment to living with emotions again. He was a good man, and sometimes, she thought, he was too good for her.

She was grateful he did not inquire much about Nadia's father, a lesser man would have, she was also grateful he wasn't pressuring her for a child of their own; she was not ready for that, and probably would not be for some time. She was happy that he still loved her after all this time, even if most of it had been spent apart.

She leaned in closer to him on the loveseat in the sitting room. He had been reading a spell book while she lost herself in thought.

"Katerina? Is all well?" He asked.

"Yes, just cataloging my thoughts and feelings for the day." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"And, did you come to any new conclusions today?"

"No. Nothing new. I don't understand why you love me, why of all the women you have loved in your life you chose me to marry. You are the only on I've ever loved, and I don't regret marrying you. I just don't want you to wake up one day and regret choosing me."

Elijah sighed and closed the book, then pulled her closer to him. "Darling, I will never stop loving you, and I will never regret choosing you. You are the mate of my soul Katerina, you are my everything."

Katerina nodded, his words comforted her but she still did not understand. This is why she had to think things over more before they talked. She had never been the best at talking with sincerity. She could spew lies from her lips quite easily, but saying what she felt and thought was the most difficult thing. Her husband was a wordsmith in every situation, and could very easily articulate his responses.

"You still do not understand." Elijah sighed, understanding her silence. "And perhaps you never will. But do you doubt that I love you?"

"No."

"Do you doubt my belief that we are mates of the soul?"

"Never."

He smiled. "Are you content here? With our family?"

"Yes."

"Then as long as you understand that my love is true, and as long as you love me, I can wait for you to understand the rest."

She nodded and snuggled up to him, laying her head over his heart. He wrapped his arms around her and they stayed like that for an hour without interruption. She may not understand complex emotions, or comprehend why her husband loved her, but she understood this contentment she felt. She loved this man with everything she had, and she knew they were great together and that was more than she ever imagined she would get since after Nadia's conception.

Aaron was the one that broke the hour-long moment. Katerina narrowed her eyes at him as he sat down at the chair in front of them and cast a spell over the room. She sat up straighter and broke her embrace with her husband. She recognized that spell; Elijah put it on their bedroom each night, and it ensured that no one could hear what was happening in the room.

"How may we help you brother?"

Aaron looked…nervous? What the devil could get Aaron nervous?

"I wish to seek your advice and permissions concerning my romantic interests. I have decided to stop ignoring the visions Rebekah has had concerning my future and pursue my future wife…"

Katerina's heart broke for her dear daughter; Nadia, as she had recently revealed to her, had a crush on Aaron. Now it seems that it was not meant to be because Bekah had seen Aaron with someone else. She was happy for Aaron, but she hurt for her baby.

"… And as the parents of my future wife, I have decided it is only right to ask your permission before I begin to court her." Aaron finished.

"Excuse me?" Katerina said looking back and forth to both men. "What haven't I been told?"

Elijah, suddenly looking a bit too mischievous grinned to his brother and ignored her. "Of course you have our permission to court Nadia brother!"

"No, he does not! What in the world is going on!" She yelled, seeing why he put up the silencing spell now that her temper was rising.

"Aaron wished to court Nadia, dear. I thought you would be happy for them. Bekah has foreseen their union and happiness so I know he will not hurt her, nor she him."

Rebekah…her sister the Seer…she was really getting annoyed with Rebekah's Sight. Especially since quite a few visions these days concerned her daughters, and no one was bothering to tell her or her daughters about these visions, in typical underhanded Mikaelson fashion.

She loved her family, but sometimes she hated the methods they employed when it came to love. Like how Niklaus was able to rustle up enough magic to confine Hayley to the top floors of the house since he brought her back. Or when they lived in Mystic Falls and Kol was courting Bonnie, he compelled every boy in school to keep a wide berth with her so he would have little competition. Or Elijah waking her up the morning after his mother and Bonnie's mother died and telling her they were getting married that day. Now Rebekah and Aaron using visions of the future to determine how they would proceed in a relationship with her girls.

Now with her girls… at least with herself, Bonnie and Hayley, they knew what was happening and just let it happen because they loved their respective Mikaelsons, Caroline and Nadia had not had a chance to love them and already she felt like those visions were being used against them.

Well, she intended to right that wrong. So she sped to the door, with the purpose of informing her daughters of the visions of their future. Aaron and Elijah sped in front of her, stopping her from leaving.

"Katerina, do you not want them to have a relationship that progresses naturally, not because of some vision? That is the only reason they have not been told, so they do not feel pressured." Her husband said.

She glared at him, and admitted he was right, not aloud of course. She would never admit she was allowing this small deception to continue out loud. She glared at Aaron, knowing he heard her with his stupid gifts.

"You!" She said to him. "If you use your gifts to manipulate your relationship with my girl anymore than you have, I promise to find a way to harm you!" She yelled. "I trust you can relay that message to Rebekah as well…"

He nodded in response and exited the room. As Elijah uttered the counter spell to undo Aarons privacy spell, Katerina searched for an appropriate outlet for her emotions…

She could not find an appropriate outlet, so she decided to destroy the room.

* * *

**Elijah Mikaelson; Sitting Room in the Mikaelson Compound; New Orleans, Louisiana; June 18, 2011**

He loved his wife dearly but the woman was far from perfect. She only recently got her emotions back so she was horrid when trying to express them. Her first instinct until recently had been to lie, and she had a temper that rivaled that of Niklaus'. She had been working through things better in recent months; she had been thinking things through before reacting, spending time each day recounting events and emotions she felt about them, and dealing with all the surprises that had come their way with poise and calm around everyone else. Well, her streak of handling surprises well was bound to break soon he supposed, and if anything was going to break it, it would be this news.

Elijah leaned against the entryway of the sitting room and watched his wife destroy the furnishings. He did not know how to handle this, holding her while she cried and talking with her through rage or anxiety he could do but he had a feeling he would be ineffective at stopping this, as he was one of the people she was upset at.

"Elijah!" His sister shrieked, approaching holding the hand of his vampire step-child. "Make her stop!"

He raised an eyebrow at his sister. "No, she is having an appropriate reaction to some news Aaron recently shared with her."

"About Nadia?" Caroline asked. "Or about Bekah's visions?"

Elijah and Rebekah looked at her in surprise. "You know?" Elijah asked.

"I'm not stupid Papa Elijah. My Girlfriend is a Seer. Our relationship is progressing quickly, so I can only guess Rebekah has seen something good for us. As for Aaron and Nadia, you do not need the Sight to see that coming… " She then turned to Bekah. "I figured when you were ready to tell me about your visions you would."

Rebekah beamed and kissed her cheek. "Then perhaps you can try to calm down Katerina?"

"I'll try, but if you had visions about both of us, I may need Nadia's help." She said looking to himself and Bekah while they looked down at their shoes.

"Mikaelsons." She whispered speeding away, and coming back less than a minute later with Nadia in tow. "The Mikaelsons have made Mama Kat angry Nadi, it's about us but we can't know yet because it may mess with the future… and it's not bad but her mommy instincts are going nuts" Caroline said rolling her eyes pointing towards the sitting room.

Nadia peered in and saw the damage her mother was doing eyes widening. "Mama?" she said from the door. "Can Cara and I enter without something being thrown at us?"

The noises of destruction ceased. "Yes." Came from the room faintly "No Rebekah, and her stupid visions!" she said as her girls entered.

His sister looked heart-broken because she came to love Katerina as a sister but before he could step in to champion his sister Caroline did. He heard the slap and then Nadia's exclamation of " _Cara!_ " but did not see anything because he stayed in the hallway with his baby sister.

" _I'm sorry Mama Kat but that is my girlfriend and your sister in law. You love her. I love her. You would not forgive yourself or me if you insulted her while you were angry. You are not angry with her, you are angry that she can see the future and you cannot. You are angry you cannot control the future and are worried how we will react when we figure out whatever she has seen."_

He heard Katerina sigh and mumble " _Sorry Bekah."_

Bekah nodded and gave him a hug. "I shall leave. Perhaps you four should spend some time together."

Elijah entered the room and saw Katerina sitting against the far wall, the girls on either side of her embracing her.

"That is a good idea." Nadia said looking toward him. "We should all go on an outing, perhaps have a human dinner?" she suggested. "Papa can get a private dining room someplace, and we can spend some quality time together."

Elijah smiled. "Excellent idea Nadia. Caroline, Katerina do you wish to got out for a meal?"

"Of course!" Caroline responded.

Katerina was still pouting a bit. "Mama!" Nadia said. "I am flattered you are so upset that no one told you about my future, but I'm okay with not knowing. I want to experience it as it happens, be surprised. Now quit your pouting and let's allow Papa to treat us to a meal." She smiled.

Katerina cracked a smile at this and got up off the floor. "Let us get ready!" She said, dragging the girls from the room with her.

He tugged out his phone to make the reservation with a smile on his face. The dinner with the girls would cheer his wife up, and to tell the truth spending the whole evening of the girls addressing him as  _Papa_ and  _Papa Elijah_  would be no hardship for him either. He loved that they embraced him as their mother's husband and a father figure; it thrilled him to no end. If this were all he experienced of fatherhood it would be enough, because having these girls as stepchildren was a delightful experience and seeing his Katerina so content by their presence was heart warming.

It did not bother him that his step-daughters would soon be his sister-in-laws as well, vampires that had families often had complicated relations, he was just excited that his family was now one of the few vampire families. They were together, long lived, complicated and soon they would get past this emotional trauma of Marcel's attack and be happy again.

Elijah was looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took place before the trip to NYC, Aaron asking Nadia out and Bekah and Care's date…I hope you liked it.
> 
> I do hope I captured the essence of Katherine and Elijah here…I'm not sure I did. They are hopelessly devoted to one another, and very in sync but Katherine still is having trouble with her emotions and Elijah has found it best that she work through it on her own for the most part…I hope he doesn't come off distant. They really did not have couple-problems to work through like the other pairings do…so I brought in other people.


	28. Never Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Twenty-Five: Never Let Me Go
> 
> Caroline/Rebekah – Centric Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CareBekah/Rebekoline (Caroline/Rebekah) – Centric Chapter. Title inspired by Florence and the Machine's "Never Let Me Go" and the songs "She Keeps Me Warm" by Mary Lambert and "Spell" by Marie Digby were for inspiration. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Side note: Which is this ship name? I like CareBekah but tumblr says I am wrong and that it's Rebekoline.
> 
> Remember: This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in.  
> For more on this story check out allhailhales dot webs dot com / the-original-family.

**Caroline Forbes; Rebekah's Room in the Mikaelson Compound; New Orleans, Louisiana; June 20, 2011**

Papa Elijah's speech and Hayley running away/returning home had really woken up many of the family, including herself. She killed people, she had blood on her hands but because she killed those people her family was safe. Could she learn to live with the bad things she done if it meant that her loved ones were happy?

Yes, she could. One day she would not cry when thinking about it and calling herself a monster. Mama Kat was not a monster, Nadia was not a monster, none of the Mikaelson's were monsters (anymore) but they all had killed in their lifetimes. She did not regret the decision to protect her new family, but she did regret that she left children parent-less.

She asked Sophie after they had found Hayley and was preparing to leave, what had happened to the people that the extremists left behind. Sophie told her that their parents had abandoned them with coven members when they decided to go underground, and now that they were officially dead, members of her coven were free to adopt all the children and give them homes filled with love not hate. Knowing those children were cared for and loved assuaged her guilt to a manageable level.

She had to move on, they all had too and she wanted to start moving on with her girlfriend.

Girlfriend. She never thought she would say that word. She was falling in love with a woman. The most beautiful, patient and loving woman she could imagine was her girlfriend. At first she thought that what she felt for Rebekah was jealously or hatred, but it wasn't it was the beginnings of a crush ever since they met at the school the night Klaus turned Tyler.

The past few days Rebekah barely left her side while she berated herself for being monstrous and holding her while she cried. Most times they just held each other's hand and looked at each other, and in those moments she and Bekah had been more intimate than she had ever been with any man. In those days, holding hands with her girlfriend became her favorite activity.

Last night they just walked around the Quarter, holding hands and exploring the neighborhoods around their home. It was simple, and beautiful and absolutely perfect. And afterwards, when they arrived home in the wee hours of the morning, they simply went to Bekah's room and fell asleep while holding hands. Which was surprising for Caroline, because based on how quickly their relationship had been progressing she had suspected that they would have sex. That had been one of the reasons she was freaking out last night before getting ready; because she had no idea how to have sex with a girl.

It seemed like there was no worries in that regard, Bekah seamed just as nervous about having sex as she was so the just held hands and slept.

Waking up next to her girlfriend was Caroline's second new favorite activity. Bekah looked even more like a goddess in the morning light. Caroline never thought someone so beautiful and so loving could ever care for her but here she was.

"Care, need I remind you that I am an empath. I cannot rest with you radiating your wondrous emotions next to me. It arouses me from dreams."

Now Caroline knew she meant the word arouse in a non-sexual way. But she could not help herself. When one's girlfriend had the looks of Rebekah and that damned Mikaelson accent one was bound to get turned on by the slightest things. Like the way she said  _arouse_. Caroline could not help herself; she was technically still a teenager; her hormones and thoughts worked against her in trying to keep things PG.

"Bloody hell sweetling, you could drive a woman mad with those emotions." Rebakah said finally opening her eyes and looking over Caroline in a predatory way that Caroline had yet to see come from her. If Caroline could blush, she would be beat red under Bekah's gaze.

Then she realized in that moment how much older than her Rebekah was. She always knew on some level that  _she was dating a freeking original vampire_ , but she never really thought about how much more experienced she was. She probably knew what she was doing, and Caroline had no clue.

Rebekah's eyes softened. "Sweetling, we do not have to do anything you are uncomfortable with. I was just admiring you. There is no need to be nervous. I am content to simply lay here with you and talk."

That was the problem, Bekah would never make the first move, and it would have to be Caroline that initiated sex. And if there was one thing she hated more than not being able to control every singe detail, it was waiting. She was horrible at waiting. Laying and talking sounded like the worst idea when she felt this way.

So she climbed on top of her girlfriend and kissed her. "I'm not."

* * *

**Rebekah Mikaelson; Rebekah's Room in the Mikaelson Compound; New Orleans, Louisiana; June 21, 2011**

They had spent the day making love. It had been the best sex she ever had, because she was with the woman she loved and loved her back. She had finally found someone who cared for her, loved her as much as she cared for and loved them. It felt amazing.

They were still in her bed, cuddled up in each other's arms in a state of bliss. Which of course would not last for long…she stiffened when she realized why.

"Caroline…"

"What?" Caroline said worriedly. "Did I do something wrong, I thought we both enjoyed ourselves many times over."

Bekah smiled at her Caroline. "We did my love, but in our passion, I forgot to put up a privacy spell." Bekah said with a wince.

Caroline tensed with her. "Oh no."

At the realization she finally began to take notice of the sounds out side her door and the rest of the house. It seems that everyone was up and making their way towards her room.

Caroline heard as well as they both jumped up at the same time and ran to her wardrobe. Rebekah took two of her most modest nightdresses and they put them on. They looked odd since they were styled from the early nineteen hundreds but they were both so embarrassed that the whole family heard their first time they wanted to stay covered.

Kol was the first to burst in. "I do not know weather to congratulate you on a job well done or tear my own ears off."

Nadia and Aaron stood by the door with feline-like grins on their faces. "Promise me Aaron, that if this relationship goes farther and we end up in bed together you will not forget a simple privacy spell."

Hayley, sped up to each of them and embraced them. "I'm so happy for you, and that was so hot."

Niklaus, Finn and Elijah refused to enter the room or look at her and Caroline, and seemed to want to be anywhere but where they were. Sage stood next to Bonnie, against a wall, both of them giving off a mischievous air. Rebekah did not have time to analyze this because Katerina stormed over to them.

Caroline, still standing beside her took her hand and calmness began to come from her. Her girlfriend was the most emotive of their family so her emotions had the most sway on Rebekah, which was handy in a room filled to the brim with so many emotions Rebekah was not able to process them. So she focused on listening to Katerina and reading Caroline's emotions.

"You defiled my little Cara, sister! And worst off you allow Elijah and I to hear just as we were arriving back from our trip! You should be ashamed!" She then turned solely on Caroline. "Do you know that your Papa nearly turned green? Hearing his baby sister and youngest daughter go at it all day! We evacuated the house for house and still you did not stop!"

At that, Sage and Bonnie began to laugh. "Stop being overdramatic all of you!" Bonnie said walking towards them. "Don't worry guys, once Kol started mumbling to himself about he shouldn't have to hear his sister  _doing such nonsense_ , I realized what was going on and put a privacy spell on the room, I lowered it this morning so we could hear when you woke because everyone wanted to complain about hearing what they had."

Rebekah turned to Caroline and smiled at her. They both then grabbed Bonnie into a hug. "Thank you so much Bonnie."

"Thanks Bon-Bon."

"No problem, just remember for next time. I hate dealing with overdramatic Mikaelsons."

In response to Bonnie's statement there were many grumbles from the family at how their reactions were perfectly natural.

"Perhaps you should all let Caroline and I dress and we will reconvene this family time in the large family room in a few moments." She suggested.

They all agreed and departed and she turned to Caroline, hoping that this little setback did not halt the major leap that their relationship had taken in the past few days.

"I'm sorry love."

"It's okay Bekah, Bonnie saved us. Just remember the spell for tonight and every night after okay?" She said.

"Tonight?"

"Yes tonight. I'm going to move some of my things in here now so I don't have to barrow a medieval times nightgown from you each morning to make it to my room and change."

They were moving in together? They had not discussed that. But she loved the idea so she offered to assist by clearing up some wardrobe and bathroom space for her Caroline's possessions.


	29. A Thousand Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Twenty-Six: A Thousand Years
> 
> Sage and Finn- centric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinn (Sage/Finn) – Centric Chapter. Title inspired by Christina Perri's "A Thousand Years" I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Remember: This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in.
> 
> For more on this story check out allhailhales dot webs dot com / the-original-family.

**Finn Mikaelson; Finn and Sage's Room in the Mikaelson Compound; New Orleans, Louisiana; June 21, 2011**

Finn was happy for his brothers and sister, for finding the people that made them so happy. They loved their significant others almost as much as he loved his Sage.

Finn was still in awe of his wife. How she had endured without him while still loving him. They had been married for nine hundred and eight years, but were only together for eleven of them before he was daggered.

His first thought when Elijah un-daggered him was loss. He was all but certain his Sage had died. The plan had been to turn her on her thirtieth birthday, as a gift. Finn had always been against turning his wife into a beast like himself, but she had lobbied to be turned since the day she found out her husband was a vampire. When he found out that it had been nearly nine hundred years since the hunters had incapacitated him, he was furious. Why would his siblings keep him in the box all that time? Then he was positively suicidal. He knew there was no way they could have known of his marriage, he had kept that secret for fear his father would kill her. But he was going to turn his wife and he wanted his siblings to know. He told Bekah first and planned to tell the rest of them in the morning but he was ambushed in the night.

That is why he had easily sided with mother when they woke, because his Sage was gone from the world and what was the point in living without ones wife. Then Aaron told him that Sage had lived, she was a vampire as well but she would perish if mother's plan were allowed to happen.

According to Sage, after Rebekah informed her of the dagger in his chest, and how he would awaken once they could convince Niklaus to pull it out, she made certain that she would see him again. She took the small supply they kept of his blood for severe wounds and then hung herself. He was upset she had killed herself in order to turn into a beast, but so glad when she arrived at the mansion the morning after the ball with a smile on her face. She was still his wife, just hardened from the years of waiting.

Looking down at the bundle in his arms that was their son he was glad she waited. He never felt so unworthy. His wife had waited for him all these years, still loved him and then gave them a child and all he had accomplished was awake from an abysmally long sleep. Sage did everything for him from helping him adjust to this century to helping him calm down enough to sleep without fear of never waking again. She was everything for him and he did not know how he could every repay her.

For the past week he had been sitting with her and Erik because she was afraid to leave him again, the last time they were separated people were attacking them and trying to harm their son. Finn knew that the danger was over but he stayed right by her side and did not tell her it was irrational to stop living because of one terrifying incident. He waited for her to come to the conclusion herself.

Apparently seeing him react so unpleasantly last night to hearing the beginnings of Rebekah and Caroline's lovemaking was enough to snap her back into the present and realize that a loving family that would stop at nothing to protect each other surrounded them.

Hearing her and Bonnie mock himself and Kol during their frantic search for bleach or a memory spell to forget what they heard/cleanse the thought from their minds was almost worth the dreadful experience.

* * *

**Sage Mikaelson; 1063-2010**

She never thought that the first time she met any of her in laws it would be with bad news. She had lunged at Rebekah when she was given the news. Luckily Rebekah did not harm her, just simply stopped her and left, leaving her apologizes. Sage could hardly believe it; Finn had been imprisoned by his psychotic baby brother Niklaus, and Klaus had no intention of waking him anytime soon.

How was she to live without Finn? She thought after Rebekah's departure, crying to herself in the bed she shared with her husband. He was her world. And he was essentially gone forever. She heard stories about all his siblings; Sage knew that if Niklaus ever did let Finn out he would no do so for a long time. And when he did she would be long dead.

So she did what she had to do, she took the small vile they kept of his blood and drank it all, and then she hung herself.

When she awoke she was a vampire, and in her grief over the loss of her husband and the end of her human life she killed many people. She packed her most important possessions, had all his things stored at an address Rebekah had given her and then left the home she had shared with him never to return.

She had been tempted to turn off her humanity in the beginning, but memories of her time with Finn kept reminded her why she had to keep it on. When he was released she would not be an unfeeling manic of a vampire. She would his wife still. She would still be at her core the one he fell in love with, the one he married and the same person that he spent a too short decade of love with. Then they would have their eternity.

A few decades after she turned, she was able to convince a witch to make her a daylight ring, and since she wore it on the finger the elite wore their wedding rings. In addition to allowing her to walk in the sun, it let others know she was spoken for and reminded her of why she chose this existence, to see him again.

Finn always made talk of getting her a ring to wear but she never understood the need. She grew up a peasant, and was still surprised that a man of rank had come to her village and she caught his eye and asked her father for her hand. She had always been amazed how quickly the courtship happened. After two weeks and three outings at the lake, she had been married and left home behind her to live with her new husband.

She did not regret a moment of the whirlwind courtship, nor did she when she found out he was a vampire two years after they wed. By that time she had gotten to know her husband, and had fallen so deeply in love with him, she did not care, he was not a monster.

She spent her years waiting, but mostly she spent her waking moments surviving. She avoided attention, as she was afraid of her in-laws. She new Mikael, Finn's father was out there trying to kill his children and all vampires, she also knew that Finn's siblings might not take to kindly to her attacking them demanding her husband back if she ever encountered them. She sent a letter to Rebekah once, letting her know she turned and would be waiting for when Finn woke, pleading with her to tell him she waited for him; but that was the only contact she had with her in laws.

Until after eight hundred and ninety seven long years without her husband she woke to her cell phone ringing in her New York apartment, and despite it being from an unknown number she picked up.

_My name is Aaron Mikaelson. I am looking for my little brother Finn's wife Sage._

She had been shocked, and wary because she had never heard of Aaron and answered in rage.  _What kind of sick joke is this?_

_There is no joke Sage, Finn has been un-daggered. We are in Mystic Falls Virginia. Hurry please Sage, he needs you._

The possibility of Finn finally being un-daggered and needing her was too tempting. So even though part of her was in disbelief, she began getting dressed.  _This best not be a joke, I will kill you if this is a joke. I will be there in the morning._

_It is no joke Sage. He is here. He thinks you are dead, so he is a bit suicidal. Please come_

This made her work faster.  _Then tell him I'm alive and on my way. You really are a Mikaelson for being this stupid, keeping the fact I am still alive from him._  She hung up and within minutes she was ready.

And she drove through the night to a place called Mystic Falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know most of this is not cannon but I like the idea that they had been together for awhile before he was boxed up, I think it explains Sage's devotion to him in cannon, waiting all those years to see him again.
> 
> SINN by the numbers: Physical ages/Finn was turned at 30 and Sage turned herself at 29; Actual ages/Finn is 1061 and Sage is 926; They were married when Sage was 18, Sage finds out that he is a vampire when she is 20;They have been married 908 years, but Finn was daggered for 897 of them.


	30. Unconditionally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Twenty-Seven: Unconditionally
> 
> Bonnie and Kol-centric chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kennett (Kol/Bonnie) – Centric Chapter. Title inspired by Katy Perry's "Unconditionally" and the songs "Power" by Kat Graham (TVDs Bonnie!) and "Demons" by Imagine Dragons were played many times when I got stuck. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Remember: This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in.

**Kol Mikaelson; Mikaelson Compound; New Orleans, Louisiana; June 22, 2011**

So perhaps helping Nik all those days ago was not the most ethical thing to do, and perhaps he hid it from his Bonnie-Love for exactly this reason. But then the last five days had been difficult with all the guilt he felt for keeping something from his wife. So he went and told her, and now he was being  _lectured_.

"Of all the underhanded, controlling  _Mikaelson_  things to do Kol! We have all been scratching our heads on how Klaus got enough magic to keep Hayley confined on the family floors and never once did you think to say…'that spell? I lent Nik my magic for it'. What in the world would posses you to effectively imprison Hayley and make it so no one but Klaus can un-do the spell?"

He raised his eyebrows at her…was she going to let him defend himself this time or was she going to interrupt him again and keep yelling?

"Well?" She said raising her voice. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"All I did was loan Nik a bit of magic, and point him in the direction of the proper spell. I did not perform the spell, Nik did. Hayley wasn't talking to him and he was afraid she was prepared to run again, he had thoughts of chaining her up or finding a way to make the old daggers work on her without harming her or the child, I figured this was the more humane way of temporarily dealing with his abandonment issues until he and Hayley can fix things, and this way she is likely to only get angry at him, not begin to hate him."

Bonnie continued to stare even when he was finished. "Bonnie-Love? How angry at me are you?"

"More angry at Klaus than anything. How dare he think of using the daggers! You and your siblings barely forgave him for daggering you. Hayley would never consider forgiveness if he daggered her." She paused "There is no way to modify the daggers to work on Caroline, Kat, Sage, Hayley, Nadia and I is there?" She said fear creeping into her voice, and dark thoughts seeping into her mind.

Kol sped to her side, because during the discussion they had ended up at opposite sides of their room, and kissed her forehead. "No love, they were, were made to contain us, they are just rendered useless due to our magic, they cannot be used on another." He said, hoping to chase away her dark thoughts. "Even if they could I would never do that to you or any other…"

His poor Bonnie-Love had been struggling with his violent nature, bothered that his love of blood and his tendency to rip out organs without thought did not bother her. She was convinced it should, and afraid that because it did not bother her, and that it did not scare her she was turning into some kind of monster or another Helena Gilbert*. Now she had the silly idea that he or his siblings would turn their violence onto their significant others; because, in her mind, Nik imprisoning Hayley was the first step down that road.

It was a ludicrous notion. Yes, Nik used to get dagger-happy when his abandonment issues kicked in, but that was mostly due to the fact that The-Worlds-Worst-Father was hunting them all and he wanted to keep them safe in his own twisted way. But it was different for his siblings, they were Originals, they could not be permanently damaged and could hold their own in a fight with Nik. They were also raised by a man who was abusive in all ways to his spouse and children; and they all had vowed to never harm their partners or children, no matter how angry they were.

He had just been helping Nik keep his vow, although the confinement spell was not the best solution, it was the only solution he found that could calm Nik's more darker impulses and give Hayley some freedom. He did see how it was disconcerting to her, and he realized that loving an Original was risky for all of the women his siblings cared for and there was always the fear in the back of their mind of compulsion or spells or violence used against them. Even if they knew that no one in the family would ever harm them, it was not a fear that a sane individual every truly rid herself of.

He did not like when his Bonnie-Love got this way, thinking ill of him and of herself. There was little he could do to reassure her, his words would seem hollow to him. She had to work through this on her own, he just had to be for her along the journey; something he learned from Elijah. He was her husband and partner in life, but that did not mean it was his job to fix every problem, in fact trying to fix things would only make things worse.

She had spent the past few days working through it by helping him put protection spells around the compound and refining spells more powerful to place on the family floors of the compound. Bonnie had exhausted herself so much she bled from her nose, but at least she felt safer and was more relaxed. She was also happier with the fact that Caroline and Rebekah were together, and that someone from her old life would be with her in her new life. He had an inkling that with Caroline around, she would come to terms with her new nature, and the fact that she was not a monster.

"Bonnie, I don't know if there is anything I can say to reassure you. I would never harm you. You know that." Kol who had never been at such a loss for words, needed to be careful what he said, because his next words could either send his Bonnie down further a path of self loathing and self doubt or get her to realize her dark thoughts were not truth, they were just thoughts. Or they could cause her to leave him, and that would be disastrous for him, but he needed to say something to get her back to the place they were before her bachelorette party and the attack. He wanted forever with her, and at the moment her mind and heart were conflicted on if staying forever was the wisest choice.

"You stole my heart the moment I you walked into the ballroom. You are my angel, the light to my darkness, my better half. I need you, but I love you enough to let you go if that is what you choose. If you really think that I would harm you or that being with me is turning you from angel of light into a dark monster and choose to leave I would not stop you." Kol told her while looking her in the eyes. "I honestly do not know if I could take you leaving any better than Nik took Hayley leaving, but I would endure that to know you were happy."

She was in tears after his little speech. Which was not the bloody purpose, and only served to make Kol think he was bloody incompetent at being a mature, supportive and loving partner. But those thoughts were dashed. When she wrapped her arms around him, placed her head over his heart and looked up at him with a smile on her face, despite the blasted tears. "May I have this dance?"

Kol grinned and laughed and they proceeded to waltz around their room.

* * *

**Ballroom of Mikaelson Manor; Mystic Falls, Virginia; November 2010**

The party was in full swing and Bonnie was late. She did not intend to be, in fact she had not even planned on going but Abby had insisted that she go to the party, saying that she should have her fun, life was not all about doing magic for her friends. The woman at the top of the stairs had just finished giving a toast and she could not help but think that she had missed the party completely.

At his mother's little toast Kol thought that if he rolled his eyes a bit harder they might pop out of the sockets. He downed his glass, but soon realized that there wasn't enough bloody alcohol content in the blasted champagne to ease his mind. His mother was skilled at guarding her thoughts and he only had his powers back for a day, he knew enough to know they should not trust her but not why. Then he looked out of the corner of his eyes and saw the most beautiful being on the planet, standing by the doorway. Her mind was broadcasting loudly, just like the other mortals in attendance but the thoughts fascinated him. She was a witch, from a powerful line, she had experienced much loss, and was friends with the self-appointed hero's of Mystic Falls, and she was so tired. No one so young and attractive should have such weariness on their soul; feel so worthless or useless. Kol had always had a soft place in his dark heart for witches, and he was one himself now thanks to his brother. Why not socialize? Kol decided that he would spend the rest of the evening making her smile.

Bonnie had been thinking about leaving. She felt awkward just standing by the door but did not see any of her friends. They didn't even know she was here; they had not called to see if she was invited as well. She had been invited; Ester sent an invite to her and Abby saying that they were descendents of her friend Ayana and that they were always welcome in her home. She felt like she did not belong, here she was among Originals, founding families and the elite of Mystic Falls, it was not usually her thing.

She was about to grab her coat and leave when she saw him approach. He was absolutely beautiful. And for some reason his eyes were on her. When he stopped in front of her and bowed a bit she may have stopped breathing. "My name is Kol. What is your name, or should I simply continue addressing you as The Most Beautiful Woman In The Room?"

"I'm Bonnie**." She sputtered. Hardly believing this was happening.

"We have already established that you are beautiful darling, I asked you for your name." He smirked.

She blushed and smiled in return. "That is my name."

Kol was absolutely delighted at her first smile and enraptured by her voice. He desired more of that smile and wanted to hear more of that musically voice leave those lips. "So it is. Well then Bonnie-Love, May I have this dance?" he asked holding out his hand.

She nodded and took his hand and they waltz the night away.

* * *

**Bonnie Bennett Mikaelson; Mikaelson Compound; New Orleans, Louisiana; June 22, 2011**

How did she get here? Standing across the room from the one she loved yelling, having thoughts of how she was becoming Elena and fears that the Mikaelson's would turn abusive. Was she really that disconnected from reality? Is this what happened when she ignored a small issue? It snowballed until she was making Kol doubt that she wanted to stay with him, him looking her in the eyes, and closing the gap between them nearly pleading that she stop her poisonous thoughts. So desperate to have his Bonnie back that he would let her go if she thought she could be happier without him.

It was then she realized how ridiculous she was being. She was no Elena. Yes, meeting Kol changed her but for the better. She wasn't a wallflower anymore, she was a witch of one of the most powerful of bloodlines; she was a Bennett. She finally had learned what that meant. Her Grams had not been able to educate her, and she had been too wrapped up in Elena's problems to read about her bloodline further. Living with the Mikaelson's gave her the time and the support system to go through Grams things.

She was a descendant of the first neutral witch, and of Hecate, Qetsiyah, Ayana, Emily and many others. They were neither light nor dark witches; they strived for balancing, each generation trying to balance out the one before. They did not actively seek other supernatural beings but had shaped the creation of a few; they frequently broke the rules that both light and dark witches held esteem because they formed such bonds with other supernaturals. Her line did not believe in good and evil, those were concepts of the lesser beings. They believed in friendship, loyalty, love and balance. There was no light without the dark.

And the idea that Kol of the other Mikaelson's could use the daggers or another tool was ludicrous in two ways. Firstly, because they were too in love to do such a thing. Secondly, she was the only one powerful enough to do it. A witch of her line made the daggers and made the spell that created the originals, they would need her too modify it in any way. And she would never do it. She would never let them try. The only one with magic greater than hers was Aaron, because he was older and he came from two magical bloodlines.

In conclusion, this path of self-loathing and doubt was an absolute waste, and cased emotional pain that they did not need. She was a newly wed! This should be a time of joy and laughter. Not a time to doubt who she was.

She was Bonnie Shelia Bennett Mikaelson, only child of Abigail Bennett Wilson and Rudy Hopkins, Wife of Kol Mikaelson and a neutral witch, a servant of both the light and the dark. She had done nothing she should be ashamed of, and her ancestors had no reason not to be proud of her. She was a force to be reckoned with; powerful and beautiful, and was not that timid child from Mystic Falls who did not know her own worth.

The only reason she cried now is because she could not believe she let herself forget just because she was afraid of all the changes that had happened so quickly.

She hugged her husband in thanks for bringing her back to that truth and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "May I have this dance?"

He grinned at her, and they began waltzing around the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foot Notes:
> 
> * Helena=Elena it's a bit obvious but I just wanted to clarify. When writing Kol I have made an effort for him to get the lesser characters names wrong…or give them fun nicknames… he's called Sophie every S name under the sun, Marcel was The Wanker, and Cami was the tart or the barmaid. It's not that he doesn't know their names its that he doesn't really care to put in effort to remember people if they aren't family.
> 
> ** for those that don't know, the name Bonnie, means beautiful/pretty etc…


	31. Howl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Twenty-Eight: Howl
> 
> Klaus and Hayley centric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klayley (Klaus/Hayley) – Centric Chapter. Title inspired by Florence and the Machine's "Howl" and I listened to The Civil Wars' "Poison and Wine" a bunch while trying to get inspired to write.
> 
> Remember: This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in.

* * *

~, ~~

* * *

**Hayley Marshall Mikaelson; Mikaelson Compound; New Orleans, Louisiana; June 23, 2011**

She knew from the first time she laid eyes on Niklaus Mikaelson that the man was bad news. Well, she would have known he was trouble regardless, but in this case his reputation preceded him. She had every intention of steering clear of him until they met in Tyler Lockwood's home. Then she could not help but feel drawn to him, which only made her determine that he was a different kind of bad news than expected.

He was charming, and handsome, and if she were the type that blushed she would have because when he looked at her she felt exposed. His presence was like a drug to her, which is why she had sex with him that fateful night. She figured that if they fucked, she would get him out of her system and she could focus on finding her family. But now because she decided to sleep with him she was carrying his child and mated to him, and basically a prisoner in her own home.

When he came to retrieve her from the motel, she mentally applauded him for handling her trying to leave (or her moment of idiocy as some of her sisters were calling it) so calmly. But by mid-morning the next day, when she attempted to leave the family floors to go to the kitchen she found herself bouncing off an invisible barrier and she realized why he was so calm the night before.

Her Ass of a Mate decided to ensure that she could not leave again via magic. She knew that Bekah and Bonnie did not do the spell because of their sheer outrage. Then Aaron inspected the spell her turned to The Ass and asked how he did the spell by himself and he replied with a smirk and said  _'I have my ways brother.'_

The Ass had been so determined that he had found a way to use more magic than they had thought him capable of just to keep her from leaving him again.

Abandonment issues indeed.

In the days since her imprisonment they had not talked much. They had been having anger sex, he held her at night and he was playfully biting her mark again among other forms of PDA. She accepted all of this because she missed the affection they showed for each other in private before everything went to hell, despite the stupid spell.

She was still pissed about the confinement spell, but supposed that it was the least drastic option he had come up with and was slightly grateful for that. Her mate used to dagger his siblings and cart them around in boxes for less than what she did, she knew that his first instinct was something similar to the dagger for her. She was grateful she was aware of her surroundings, could wander around and was able to leave the family floors if he was accompanying her.

But now she simply wanted to curl up and cry. She did not know if it was the hormones, the fact she was imprisoned, the fact that they told each other  _I love you_  or that they were avoiding talking lest they get the other person angrier. She was too proud to cry, so she simply kept walking around, well until Rebekah vamp sped in front of her halting her exercise.

"What the bloody hell are you doing trotting around in your wolf form?" Bekah said looking down at her.

Hayley simply tilted her head to the side and let her emotions do the talking. Problems with her mate were easier to process in this form, the hurt and sadness did not make you physically ill, and it was easier not to cry.

Rebekah sighed. "I was coming to get you because we were having girl time. Katerina is insisting on it, because we keep getting interrupted. Follow me."

So she followed her sister to Nadia's room where all the Mikaelson females had gathered. Nadia's bed was big enough for them all to sit on and Hayley simply jumped up onto the foot of the bed and placed her head on Bonnie's lap.

No one made much of a comment about her being in wolf form, and just continued their conversation. Most of them had had dates in the past few days so they talked about that. Nadia being surprised about Aaron's interest, Kat and Eiljah's visit to New York, Sage and Finn finally leaving the compound and allowing Caroline to start doing her job as Erik's nanny, Bonnie's epic epiphany that she was not evil, and Bekah and Caroline's cute date and subsequent embarrassment the morning after. Hayley was glad they were all so happy, and grateful that Rebekah and Caroline were so comfortable discussing their relationship in front of the others for girls nights without it causing awkwardness. Hayley was pro Team Barbie as a couple; they fit together just as perfectly as all the other couples in the house. She just wished that her and Klaus were as perfect as the rest of the unions in the house.

Every time they tried to talk aloud or in their minds ended in angry sex of Klaus walking away from her and that hurt her. She missed her mate. Their relationship was better than it had been after the battle, but he no longer trusted her not to hurt him or their child and she no longer trusted that he could curb his possessive impulses. She wanted him to lift the stupid spell and talk with her again. She wanted him to call her  _little wolf_ again. She wanted to go out to the bayou and run around with him in wolf form. She wanted to connect with him again.

It was moonrise, the time when emotions ran the highest and she was already feeling emotional, so she began to cry and whine… in her wolf form…on Nadia's bed…in front of her sisters and their happy relationships…

Poor Bonnie's lap had wolf tears falling onto it. Bekah nearly feel off the bed when Hayley's emotions hit her. And the rest of them did not know what to do.

"Are you and Klaus, still not talking?" Kat asked.

Hayley let out a louder whine in response.

"Oh you poor dear…I thought vampire emotions were difficult to deal with." Rebekah said having finally gotten her bearings.

They all began taking turns petting her, trying to calm her down, which it began to. It soothed her so much she fell asleep.

* * *

**Niklaus Mikaelson; Mikaelson Compound; New Orleans, Louisiana; June 23, 2011**

He was in his study when he heard his sister yelling for him. She and the other women had locked themselves in Nadia's room hours earlier and spelled it against, to quote Bonnie 'The Men Who Can Never Keep Their Ears To Themselves'. He had no bloody clue what went on when they were together.

"Nik! Please come and retrieve Hayley. She fell asleep and is nude. I don't want to move her."

Why the devil was his mate asleep and nude in Nadia's bed? Had Nadia been seducing Hayley away from him? Damned Petrova's, he knew having them around was a bad idea, but no his big brothers went and got themselves besotted by two of them. As if having Katerina around wasn't bad enough, her daughter was here, and then there was Caroline who was becoming a tiny blonde Petrova in training.

Naturally, the prospect of losing his mate to a Petrova made him move as fast as he could to Nadia's room. All of his sisters (by blood or otherwise) were clothed, which was a good sign, perhaps no one was trying to seduce his mate away after all.

His mate was found at the foot of the bed, her head in Bonnie's lap, covered by a thin sheet. He approached as quietly as possible. "What happened?" He asked.

"She's spent most of the day in wolf form, trying to keep her emotions at bay." Bekah said. "Then the moon rose and she started crying and whimpering, so we petted her and tried to soothe her until she stopped."

He looked down at his mates face; she had not stopped crying, just passed out from exhaustion. The body cannot maintain a shift while unconscious so she shifted back. Had his spell caused this, or their inability to discuss their situation without either of them erupting in anger?

He picked her up off the bed, cradling to himself, making sure the sheet covered all of her and began walking slowly to their room. She whimpered a bit at being moved.

"Shh, I've got you love." He whispered.

"Klaus?" She said half asleep.

"Yes love."

"I love you, even if you are a possessive, controlling ass." She said cuddling closer to his chest.

"I love you too, little wolf."

At this she cracked a smile. "When I wake up, we are going to resolve our big issues. Without walking away or having sex to stop the conversation."

He reached their room and laid her in the bed. "As you wish little wolf." He said climbing in next to her.

She instinctively moved toward him and he wrapped his arms around her.

As she slept he thought over the past few days. He soon came to the realization that putting up the confinement spell was a bad decision. The best decision of all the ideas he had, but considering he wanted to repair his relationship with his mate they were all terrible ideas. The spell may have ensured she would not leave him but it also made their situation worse.

He didn't care about his anger over Marcel's death any longer, yes he mourned his friend, but he was no longer mad at his mate. He was just angry that she left but now she was just as angry for him trapping her.

Perhaps if he lifted the blasted spell, they could actually talk things through and put all this nastiness behind them? They would forgive each other and move on. And she would stop referring to him as The Ass, at least until he did something else to draw her ire.

So he lifted the spell and hoped for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnotes
> 
> ~It has come to my attention that I have been using a 2012 calendar to determine full moons and what not for this story…so my apologizes…I'll attempt to correct that soon
> 
> ~~At this point Hayley is about 10-11 weeks along in her pregnancy.


	32. The Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Cure
> 
> A few months have past since the battle, and everything is peaceful. So of course something terrible happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember: This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in.

**"This is us, the Original Family and we remain together always and forever."**

**Elijah Mikaelson TVD Episode 4.20 "The Originals"**

* * *

**Katerina Petrova Mikaelson; French Quarter; New Orleans, Louisiana; August 25, 2011**

The past few months had been about healing and beginning to build an empire, so they had been quite eventful. Everyone was constantly leaving the country to meet with potential Lord/Lady candidates, or informing large communities of witches wolves and vampires that although a regime was finally being set up to govern the supernatural, essentially everything would stay the same everyone would be safer from hunters or rouges out to kill fellow supernatural's.

Most people were taking this change as a positive one, especially with the increase of humans finding out about the supernatural and becoming hunters. These groups of mortals were banning together and killing anything supernatural indiscriminately, most time without provocation. Having a hierarchy in place would give sanctuaries for assistance for newer supernatural's or to report hunters and rouge supernatural's breaking the codes. It would also foster a community between the species, and help them to work together.

Katerina loved the plan, but the constant travel that was needed to implement the plan had become tiresome. After centuries of running, she disliked travel; she wanted to stay in one place for an extended amount of time. So when everyone left home yesterday, she opted to stay in New Orleans with Rebekah. Elijah was a bit upset at first but he understood.

This weeks travels had her family spread across the globe. Elijah, Finn and Sage were speaking to many Asian vampires in regards to the changes and informing the new Lords and Ladies (witches, wolves and vampires alike) of their new positions. Her youngest daughter had followed to take care of Erik while the business was being conducted. Her eldest daughter had accompanied Aaron to check on the progress of their future home. Kol and Bonnie were on the second week of their two week endeavor to speak with the witches and vampires of Central and South America. Klaus and Hayley, having already talked with wolf packs in Europe last month, were making their way through the packs of North America.

There was always to be two Mikaelson's in New Orleans. Rebekah had volunteered to stay through it all and everyone rotated staying with her. Rebekah was not keen on leaving their temporary home either; she liked having a home and not being constantly on the move. She had become close with the New Orleans Coven over the past few weeks and spent much of her time with them.

Which meant Katerina was left home alone, and was incredibly bored. Good things had never come of her being bored, but that usually was bad news for other people, not for her.

So she went into the quarter. She shopped and walked and took in the beauty of the city that was her home for the next few months. If she had paid better attention to her surroundings, she would have felt their presence, and they would have never gotten the advantage over her and dragged her into the alleyway.

A needle was shoved in her neck and she was weakened. They had vervained her. It would not keep her down for long, but the stake through her abdomen would. As the blood pooled she looked up to her attackers.

"You again." She drawled. She was Immortal now; this stake and vervain combination would keep her down for a bit but would not harm her. They couldn't kill her, so she was not afraid.

They did not speak, just wore identical manic smiles. Her weak willed doppelganger and the elder Salvatore just signed their own death certificate by attacking her. They wouldn't be smiling if they new the tortures her husband would unleash upon them, or how her sisters, daughters and brothers in law (including Klaus) would fight for the opportunity to assist Elijah.

Elena bent down and reached into her pocket, still smiling as Damon grabbed her by the hair and forced open her mouth. Elena pulled out a tiny vial of red liquid and emptied it into Katerina's open mouth. Damon then forced her mouth shut and held it thusly until Katerina was forced to swallow.

As the liquid went down her throat she felt a change in her body. The strength began to leave her, and she felt tired.

As she began to drift into unconsciousness she heard Damon and Elena speak to each other.

"That will finally get Silas off our backs. We tell him we gave the cure the Katherine, then he will stop hunting us and we can live our lives in peace." He said.

Then a woman's heel kicked her stomach and when the voice spoke Katerina could hear the sneer. "Have a nice human life Katherine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming Next Update: "The Trial of Elena Gilbert"."Elijah's Wrath, Nadia's Grief and Aaron's Plan" (2 part chapter), "Somebody To Die For" and more...


	33. The Trial of Elena Gilbert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Thirty: The Trial of Elena Gilbert
> 
> Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore stand trial for trying to kill a Mikaelson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember: This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in.
> 
> Footnotes at the end.

**"This is us, the Original Family and we remain together always and forever."**

**Elijah Mikaelson TVD Episode 4.20 "The Originals"**

* * *

**Sophie Deveraux; French Quarter; New Orleans, Louisiana; August 25, 2011**

Sabine, Katie and herself were on their way back to Katie's shop from their lunch with Rebekah. The Mikaelson family had become good friends to the coven in the past few months, and Sophie was pleased. They were great allies to have and even better friends and mentors. Under their guidance her transition to The Lady of New Orleans was easier than anticipated, and lined nicely with her duties as Elder.

She had been forced to quit working at the bar because being a mother and a community leader needed her undivided attention. The recent project that her coven, The Faction and the remaining vampires under her rule had undertaken was to find the cursed members of a werewolf family and their fellow pack-mates so they could reverse the curse. Sophie had been having difficulty locating them so she could right the wrong her predecessor Marcel had done, and the longer that they remained cursed the longer the werewolves in the South would object to her rule. The Lebonair pack was among the most famous of packs, and were practically royalty in the wolf world, cursing them was a grievous offense to all wolves.

It was a rather large problem, but she was glad it had been the only major problem in her short reign thus far. No supernatural's attacked one another, visitors to the city checked in with her as a courtesy, The Faction was pleased at the growing order in the community and all major covens of witches and vampires in the south supported her rule. Soon the wolves would be won over once the Lebonair pack returned to the Quarter un-cursed. New Orleans would be a lively, peaceful supernatural capital for her territory and her coven and daughters' safety would be ensured.

She should have known that something would happen to complicate things.

They walked by the alleyway and saw what was happening. Kat Mikaelson was on the ground being kicked by a vampire that looked exactly like her as a male vampire looked on.

Sophie did not listen to what was said, she threw her hands in the air, which pinned the two vampires to the wall. They were unable too move and unable to talk until she willed it. The Deveraux bloodline was powerful, and now that she was an Elder, she had access to all her ancestors' magic as well as her own, without needing to chant a spell.

The vampires' eyes looked enraged and surprised. She paid them no mind. Since she still had to hold her hands up to contain them she asked Katie to check on Kat.

"She's…human. How is she human!" Katie exclaimed, beginning to chant healing spells over Kat's wound. Sophie also heard her digging in her purse and the clanging of herbal vials. "She should be fine, aside from the fact she is human…they are going to kill us Soph!"

"They are not going to kill us Katie, we did not to this to her, these wretches did." Sabine said as she walked over to the female captive and took something from her hand. "This vial held a magical elixir one, very old… its powerful neutral magic… magic of the Hecate bloodline I think…Rebekah may know what it is, since Bonnie is of that bloodline."

Sophie nodded. "Katie, call Rebekah, she'll come get Kat, and you can go with her to help heal. Sabine could you call Josh? Have him, Leo and Grace to help us transport these two to The Garden. Tell Tina to stay with my girls."

She heard Katie dial Bekah, and saw Sabine take out her phone. Sophie then turned her attention to her captives.

"Hello. I am Sophie Deveraux, The Lady of New Orleans. You see, I am in control of all supernatural's in the southern United States*. And you have just made an attack on a fellow supernatural, in my capital city, which I find highly offensive. Now, I'm aware that our new system of government is new and I am willing to be lenient if you have a very good reason… you may speak male vampire."

He did not utter a word, just looked behind her and whispered. "Shit."

She heard the whoosh a vampire makes when running behind her. "She'll be fine Bekah…human but fine." Katie said. "We arrived just in time, I didn't give her the chance to bleed out."

She heard Rebekah let out a sob of relief. "Bekah, I don't suppose you can tell me who these two are?"

In an instant Rebekah was at her side. "Elena Gilbert is Katerina's doppelganger, and her consort is Damon Salvatore, accidentally turned by Katerina in the 1800s. They have made numerous attacks on many members of my family before we left Mystic Falls. They only remained alive because the Immortal Warlock Silas requested it, as he needed them for his plans, and we were in no position to argue with him."

"Silas…these are the idiots who released him?" Sophie said "Do the two of you realize yet how stupid that was?...I don't expect an answer, you were dumb enough to attack a Mikealson and turn her human." She turned her head to Bekah. "I'm imprisoning them in the Garden for now, under normal circumstances I'd give them a trial but I'd imagine that Elijah would like to speak with them first."

Rebekah nodded. "Oh, he's quite interested. They are all on their way back as we speak. Elijah will be back in the early hours of the morning."

"I'll stay at the compound tonight so we can get this business sorted as soon as he gets back." Sophie said as three vampires arrived in the alley. "Josh, Leo and Grace would you be so kind and imprison these two in the Garden for me until they can be tried for their crimes."

"Sure thing Sophie." Josh said, pulling out vervain syringes and stabbing the man and woman with them. Once they were unconscious, Sophie released her hold on them.

"Make sure to contain the male first. He's older so he will fight the vervain off quicker." Sophie added as they carried Damon and Elena away.

* * *

**Monique Deveraux**;** **_The Garden_ ** **Supernatural Prison; New Orleans, Louisiana; August 26, 2011**

The trial began with just Aunt Sophie, Sabine, Katie, Josh, Leo, Grace, Davina and myself in attendance. The Mikealsons that had arrived back in town had no interest in the trial, just the sentencing. They had all been very vocal with Aunt Sophie about wanting the deaths of the prisoners and that Elijah would like to get his hands on them first, but understood that they had given Aunt Sophie this job and it was her decision.

Davina and I stood against the far wall of the prison, opposite of the two captives, Aunt Sophie and her advisers. The Garden had been emptied once Aunt Sophie took over. All prisoners of Marcel were given the option to stay or to pledge loyalty to The Lady of New Orleans and the Mikealson's. They all pledged themselves loyalty and most agreed to stay in New Orleans and protect They Lady and her family. Leo and Grace were two of those people; and they quickly became invaluable in helping organizing the vampires.

After The Garden was emptied it was rebuilt into a proper underground prison, with the cages magically enforced to hold witches, wolves and vampires for extended periods of time. There were also protection spells on it to keep anyone marked as prisoner by a Deveraux from leaving, so even if prisoners were to escape their cages, they would be unable to leave.

Monique knew she was supposed to be paying attention to what was being said, but really she was still shocked that this was her life now. Her place in the world had become so different since her death and resurrection. She went from a simple teenaged witch, to the adoptive daughter and heir to the Lady that ruled the southern US; from an only child to having two adoptive sisters; from living in a small house with her grandparents, to a large mansion; and after being raised to fear vampires and wolves she lived with vampires and was helping to find a way to assist the wolves. She was still having trouble adjusting.

Davina had taken the change a bit better; she was watching the proceedings carefully and seemed completely comfortable with their new lot in life. Monique supposed it was because the changes had happened more gradually for Davina. Davina had to watch the witch community collapse in on itself and live with an evil vampire while being hunted; perhaps that is why their new life made her so happy and confident.

Davina elbowed her in the stomach…"Pay attention now Moe." She said.

Elijah had arrived in the Garden and was glaring at the captives. The female perked up at his presence, Monique saw her smile slightly before beginning to cry.

"Elijah! Please save me! They have it wrong I didn't do anything! It was all Damon, he made me help him." The woman cried, moving closer to the bars on her cage.

The man, Damon, looked heartbroken. Monique had been paying enough attention during the trial to realize that the man truly was devoted to the woman, and did what he did to please her.

"Save your tears woman. You tried to kill my wife." He sneered. "Fortunately, she is not dead, only human and because of that I am feeling generous."

He then turned to Aunt Sophie. "Sophie, may I have your permission to punish these two for their numerous crimes against my family, including yesterday's attack on my wife?"

As he was addressing Aunt Sophie, two additional Mikaelsons entered. Monique recognized them as Klaus and Finn. They stood on either side of their brother, glaring at the cages.

Aunt Sophie nodded. "Of Course. Girls, say the spell to release the prisoners."

All eyes turned to Monique and Davina and Monique fought the urge to roll her eyes. Aunt Sophie may have not gotten along with Monique's mom Jane-Ann all the time, but they were very similar. When it came to parenting and teaching, neither woman missed any opportunity to have their children practice magic, no moment was an inappropriate moment for learning.

Davina and her both approached the cages. Davina stood in front of the male and Monique stood in front of the female. They held up both their hands and chanted.

_I, Monique Deveraux, heir to Sophie Deveraux, release you from your confinement in The Garden Prison._

_I, Davina Claire Deveraux, heir to Sophie Deveraux, release you from your confinement in The Garden Prison._

They continued chanting until the prisoners let off a golden glow, signaling that Aunt Sophie's spell had been lifted.

"Good job girls." Aunt Sophie praised as Davina and Monique lowered their hands and backed up to stand behind Sophie. "Josh, Leo, please unlock the cages so the Mikaelson's can take the prisoners home."

Josh and Leo did as they were told and within moments the prisoners and the Mikaelson's were gone. Everyone else followed them. Aunt Sophie stayed behind with herself and Davina.

"Okay girls, that was quite the morning you had, but now we have to get you to school." She said walking towards the exit.

They both followed and let out groans in response.

"Yes I know, but you still have to go to school even though you are powerful, wealthy young witches. We have to go pick up Eloise first, then I'll drop you off."

"Aunt Sophie, when can we take our driver's tests? Your job might be a bit easier if D and I could drive ourselves places." Monique suggested.

"Yeah! Moe and I could share a car! We could drive Ellie to dance, and I know Moe and I wanted to do extracurricular this year, but were afraid of the strain it would put on you."

Sophie stopped and turned around, glaring at them; After a moment she smirked. "I'll think about it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnotes:
> 
> *This is how the new system goes for supernatural's in my AR. Most supes are in covens or packs and those have leaders, if they aren't in a coven or a group they are 'nomadic'…all nomadic peoples and members of covens and packs are subject to supervision of a sheriff (who has no real power to punish, only job is to send reports to the Lord/Lady) who reports to the Lord or Lady. Each country had 1-3 Lords/Ladies (depending on size/population), and the city that the Lord/Lady is based in is called the region/countries "Capital City". The Lords and ladies are the local government and enforce the laws made by the Mikaelson Family, They answer to the Mikaelsons only.
> 
> **Since we last checked in on the witches: Sophie adopted Eloise, Monique and Davina by law and adopted them in a "Blood Adoption" witch ritual that makes them her children by blood. Monique and Davina are at the trial because as Sophie's heirs they need to know how to handle situations. Eloise is too young to learn the ins and outs of running things so she stays with Sabine and her Family when they leave the house for official business.


	34. Elijah's Wrath, Nadia's Grief and Aaron's Plan (1 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Thirty-One: Elijah's Wrath, Nadia's Grief and Aaron's Plan
> 
> Two part chapter: The family reacts to the attack on Katerina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember: This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in.

**"This is us, the Original Family and we remain together always and forever."**

**Elijah Mikaelson TVD Episode 4.20 "The Originals"**

* * *

**Caroline Forbes Petrova; Mikaelson Compound; New Orleans, Louisiana; August 25, 2011**

In the past few months she began to feel like these people had always been her family. Of course she missed her birth parents, she missed them everyday, even if they were both absent when they were living and her dad tried to torture the vampire out of her. But Elijah and Kat were kind and loving and protective of her and Nadia, even if she was only Kat's Vampire kid, they never let her feel any different.

Her and Papa had been laughing and talking in the hotel while Finn, Sage and Erik spent some time together. Then his phone rang, and after four seconds of indiscernible crying from Rebekah, Papa called the pilot to tell him to prepare the jet and ordered them all to be ready to go home. Caroline had never seen her Papa in this state, immediately after he got the call he straitened up, his features got darker and the way he spoke left no room for argument, he was frightening and she suddenly wanted to be away from him.

Then he told them that Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore had attacked Mama and force-fed her The Cure. At this her eyes immediately filled with tears and the veins around her eyes popped out. Damon had used and abused her, Elena had killed her Mom and now they both tried to kill her vampire mother. Would they always be there to ruin her happiness? Would her Mama survive this?

Papa had set next to her on the plane and held her hand. "Cara, your Mama will be fine. I will ensure this, and Elena and Damon will not escape punishment for their crimes this time around."

Caroline had trouble beveling him, because of her history with both Damon and Elena, she believed that they would always be there to harm her or those she loved, but she said "I believe you Papa." anyway to get his freighting stare away from her.

She apparently forgot he could detect deceit, despite not being a full witch; he grabbed her face in his hands and looked into her eyes, frightening features softening for a moment. "Cara, perhaps its time you tell me what happened to you from the moment you met Damon Salvatore."

Papa had left no room for argument, so Caroline saw no way but to tell the truth. The plane ride was full of Damon's verbal and physical abuse, Elena's forcing her to be friends with him, turning alone, Damon trying to kill her when she was newly turned, all the times she was captured and tortured to get to someone else, her father's torture, playing second fiddle to Elena, being 'teased' by Elena and Damon on a daily basis, being told that she had no one else so she had to deal with it, and finally when she attempted to find a friend in Klaus, Elena's murder of her mother. Papa's features looked more deadly after her story finished, and he pulled her to him in a hug.

"Oh Cara, do not cry." He said rocking her, "I will make them pay for what they did to you, to your Mama, to Bonnie, and to Finn and Kol. They will rue the day that they set sights on our family. Nobody hurts my family and lives Cara, no one."* He said darkly.

It was in that moment she believed him, the only reason Damon and Elena escaped his wrath before was because Silas needed them to find where they had the cure, now that the cure was used on Mama, Silas did not need them alive. Papa would not be putting the family in danger by killing them. We would finally be free of them. Papa would make them pay.

She hugged him tighter at the realization. Her Papa hugged her tighter to him as well. They sat like that the entire plane ride.

* * *

**Katerina Petrova Mikaelson; Mikaelson Compound; New Orleans, Louisiana; August 27, 2011**

Katerina was absolutely pissed that the Gilbert brat turned her human. Katerina Petrova was now a weak human and now that she was no longer indestructible she saw death everywhere. She was afraid to leave her room in the house for fear of the dangers that lay beyond the walls so her daughters and sisters brought her things she needed.

Apparently, she needed human food now, and the pain in her stomach grew worse when she did not eat. She also needed to use the bathroom toilet which was an odd experience that Hayley had given her a tutorial in as she was the first to arrive back that wasn't baffled on how to use the device.

Her fear of Klaus had been renewed when she woke to find herself human, because she was once again a doppelganger. But Hayley promised her that Klaus had no interest in her blood at the moment, and that it would be useless anyway because it held the cure.

This only fueled her fear of the warlock Silas, who apparently had gotten word of her being force-fed the cure and was on his way to New Orleans. She was going to die by his hand, there was no way her family could prevent it. The only way for Silas to die was by his own hand, and he needed the cure for that to happen.

She was awaiting her own execution, alone in her room.

She did not wish for her girls to see her this way, human and frail waiting for death, but they were  _her_  daughters and did not listen when she said to leave her be. But despite the company of her daughters she was mostly alone, as the family opted to spend their time researching ways to keep her alive and keep Silas happy or with Elijah torturing the captives.

Her only wish was to spend her last days with her family, in her husband's arms but that was not going to happen. They were all in denial about her situation, thinking she would live through this and going about the days intent on vengeance and outwitting Silas.

It seemed Katerina was the only one who saw the situation for what it was. There was no outwitting Silas, just her demise.

Her instincts screamed for her to run, but she knew that the people she loved would suffer if she did. She learned her lesson when she began running from Klaus and he killed her mother and sister, a person on the run should not have loved ones because they were the ones who paid the price for running. Now she had many loved ones and somehow, Klaus was among them. She did not what her sisters, daughters, brothers-in-law nephew or husband to suffer Silas' wrath if she fled. So she would stay and wait to die.

* * *

 

**Nadia Petrova; Mikaelson Compound; New Orleans, Louisiana; August 28, 2011**

Papa had always seamed the least violent of his siblings besides Finn. Nadia always thought he would rather discuss things than tear organs and torture. It seams that he just needed a trigger…and the attack on Mama was sufficient.

She didn't know what was happening in the basement of the house. She could just hear the screams. They had been constant for the past few days, she was glad Mama could not hear these screams, they might have unsettled her, hearing a voice so similar to her own scream 'Elijah, Please don't do this!' over and over was starting to get to Nadia.

Nadia and Caroline had been camped out in the family room nearest to their mother's bedroom for most of the past day. The rest of the family spent their time either in the basement with Elijah or in the sitting room downstairs with Aaron and Bonnie checking on the research to keep Mama alive. Being in either place was nerve-wracking for Nadia and her little sister, and Mama wanted a few moments alone from time to time, so they decided to stay nearby Mama's room in case she needed them.

Cara sat on the floor, reading to Erik, trying to distract the child from the noise in the basement. Luckily enough, he was easily distracted and Bonnie was able to create a spell to temporarily dull his hearing from vampire intensity to human hearing. Nadia wished her problems could be fixed with a simple spell as well. But Aaron was having no luck finding a spell that would give Silas the cure and keep Mama alive, his plans now focused on resurrecting Mama after Silas killed her.

Nadia let out a whimper at the thought. They had been trying to avoid it but with each passing hour it looked like her mother would have to die to keep the rest of the family safe. She knew this realization was making its way around the family. Everyone grew more intent on his or her tasks, stopped conversing and the mood became bleaker.

It was not fair! She had just found her Mama! Only a few months with her were not enough. She had just found a family to spend her eternity with… if Mama were to die permanently Papa would not recover; she would fall into depression and probably would not want to stay living. The only reason she turned was to be with her Mama, and if Mama were dead Nadia would want to die as well.

It was decided. If Mama died, and no one could bring her back to them, she would find a way to die herself. She'd beg Aaron to lift the Immortality spell and then walk into the sun without her ring, she'd follow Silas and beg him to cure and kill her.

Cara, having noticed her tears, put Erik in the play crib with a stuffed animal and came to sit next to her. She gathered her into her arms.

"Shhh, Nadi. They will find a way to help Mama. She will be fine." Cara said holding her.

Cara's words did little to soothe her anxieties but her sister's embrace was comforting nonetheless.

While cuddling on the couch Nadia saw her Papa pause by the door. He took out his pocket square and began cleaning the blood off his hands.

"Good evening daughters. How has your mother been today?" He said approaching the couch opposite them and taking a seat.

"She misses you. She isn't coping well and doesn't want us to see her human and vulnerable." Cara said. "Papa, she is convinced these are her last days and that we are all being fools to believe that she will survive Silas. " Cara let go of Nadia to look at Papa. "She's wrong right Papa? She will survive this, we will find a way." Cara asked hopefully.

"Of course she will survive this Cara. Everything will be fine. I'm going to spend the evening with her." He said standing up and walking over to where Nadia and Caroline sat and giving them each a kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams loves."

"Sweet dreams Papa." They said in unison as he exited.

"See Nadi! Papa said everything would be okay. So no need for tears." Cara said nudging Nadia in the side. "And turn that frown upside down."

Nadia rolled her eyes. She liked that her sister had such blind faith in their family's capabilities but her positive attitude was beginning to be an annoyance. Nadia grew up with stories of the feared warlock Silas; she knew he couldn't be bested. Her mother was doomed to perish and Nadia wanted to grieve now so she could focus solely on following her mother into the afterlife once they had her funeral.

Yes, it would be hard leaving behind Papa, Cara, and the rest of her family. It would also be difficult to not know where this new and exciting relationship with Aaron could have taken them, as she was all but certain that she had fallen in love with him. But the last five hundred years of her life were devoted to her mother and her descendants; her descendants were mortal would all die eventually and now her mother had a date set for her death as well. It made no sense to Nadia to continue living once her mother was gone.

She kissed Cara on the forehead and gave her little sister a small smile, she would regret leaving her behind as Cara has lost so much already, and didn't want the last memories Cara had of her to be mournful ones.

"Let us play with Erik before Sage comes to fetch him for bed!" Nadia suggested.

Caroline giggled and sped to the crib to retrieve the child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnotes:
> 
> * You may notice this line from The Originals episode "Fruit of the Poisoned Tree". Elijah used it when he killed Agnes, but it filled me with rage when I saw it on screen because internally I was screaming 'WHAT ABOUT THE IDIOTS THAT KILLED KOL AND FINN YOU JERK! THEY ARE STILL ALIVE!' but here I used it more appropriately…or at least I think so.


	35. Elijah's Wrath, Nadia's Grief and Aaron's Plan (2 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Thirty-One: Elijah's Wrath, Nadia's Grief and Aaron's Plan
> 
> Two part chapter: The family reacts to the attack on Katerina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember: This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in.

**Kol Mikaelson; Mikaelson Compound; New Orleans, Louisiana; August 28, 2011**

Who knew his siblings were so much fun!

They had spent the past days torturing Damien and Edna as a family and it was lovely. Sage and Hayley joined in on the first day, but lost interest after a few hours and opted to spend their time with Bonnie and Aaron researching. So the task fell to him and his five siblings. Which was fine with Kol as they were due for some bonding time.

Kol had always knew how his baby sister and Nik preferred their torture, because like him they were the most sadistic; as noted by their collections of preferred tools. Kol got to use his collection of bats and spiked clubs, Bekah brought out her knives and Nik had a his trunk of torturing tools waiting for them when he and Finn threw them in their cells. And now, with all the sibling bonding time over Dana and Ellen bloodied and screaming bodies, Kol was learning more and more about how his eldest brothers preferred drawing blood when not for food.

It seemed that Elijah had preferred the hands on approach, by tearing out this organ and that organ. According to Bekah he typically just tore out the persons heart and was done with it. But killing Kol and Finn, the obsession with trying to kill Nik, the mental and physical torture of Elijah's adopted child, the attempted murder of his wife and a host of other atrocities leveled against his family was enough to justify a drawn out torture to Eli.

Kol also learned that Aaron loved setting fires. After spending many hours with Bonnie figuring out how to save Katerina, Aaron would come to join them in the lowest level in the early afternoon. He would get his hands dirty and was capable of inflicting pain like the rest of his siblings but Aaron would always be more Warlock than vampire. He did not see the point in touching the 'imbeciles' to inflict pain when his spells were more than efficient. Flames were his favorite though, Kol heard Aaron's thoughts, and the lad enjoyed fire immensely.

Perhaps the most surprising was Finn. Finn, who never really was unnecessarily violent, who hated with all his being the monsters inside himself and his siblings and hated their nonchalance in regards to violence. Finn loved the family more than he hated the monster inside, as Kol read his thoughts, all focus was on what would have happen if Aaron had not been able to resurrect them. Finn, Kol, Sage, and Erik would be dead and their family would have been fractured even more than it had been. The thought made Finn angry beyond belief, because although big brother was a man of very few words, he loved every single member of the family deeply. So Kol watched as Finn from the moment it the torture began took control of what was happening, a task that Kol had assumed Elijah would undertake. Finn said who could do what, when, where and for how long. He calculated the best way to inflict pain for maximum damage. He also had a few ways to inflict psychological pain on one.

The first thing that Finn did when they threw them in the cell a few days ago was throw a coin on the ground and tell them that whoever picked up the coin got to live longer than the other. Edith wasted no time rushing for the coin, and Dustin who had been looking at her thinking that they would talk it over as a couple was left to feel betrayed. During their brief reprieves from their punishment, while the family spent time together and slept, they argued over it, which Kol knew because Dante replayed the arguments in his head in sorrow while he was punished.

It was also Finn's idea to compel them not to be able to sleep during their reprieves. Without sleep and the proper amount of blood a vampire could not heal, making the wounds left behind fester and be constantly as painful as they were when first inflicted.

Then again it was Finn and Elijah that ended it all for good this evening. They only had a day or two until Silas arrived and decided that the family should focus on being together, not torturing Doug and Elisa.

Kol supposed that it was no longer as fun as it was when they began, but he enjoyed the sibling time the most and made them all promise for more moments together without their significant others about. They all agreed, with the added stipulation that they weren't all bonding over torture each time. Finn had reached is tolerance for the decade it seemed.

After argument it was agreed that Elijah should be the one to give death to the captives. Eli ripped Diego's heart out without hesitation, but hesitated when he went to kill Eva.

Sensing Elijah's hesitation to kill someone that was the carbon copy of his beloved wife, Emily began to plead. "Elijah, please don't do this" This unfazed them all because she had taken to chanting those words the past few days because her voice made Elijah not want to harm her, something his siblings had no problem in stepping up and doing for him. "…you all promised that if I picked up the coin you would not kill me."

"Actually no." Elijah said. "Finn stated that whoever picked up the coin would live longer, meaning they would not be the first to die."

The woman let out a whimper. "Would you kill me Elijah? Would you kill the woman who could be your loves twin? Especially since the woman you love will die very soon, when Silas gets his hands on her."

That was not the right thing to say if Edna wanted to live, because that made Elijah very angry. "You are correct Elena. I cannot kill you. You will kill yourself." He said grabbing the smaller part of a broken in half baseball bat of Kol's.

Then Eli turned to her and placed the piece of wood in her hand before speaking again. "You will drive this through your heart." He said using compulsion on her.

When she was dead they all left the cell, deciding to leave the clean up for another day.

* * *

 

**Aaron Mikaelson; Mikaelson Compound; New Orleans, Louisiana; August 29, 2011**

Aaron could not for the life of him find a way to give the cure to Silas without Katerina dying; he tried. He couldn't reverse the cure either; he tried that too. There was no way around it; she would have to die. He admitted he was out matched by Silas. He may come from a two powerful Norse-magic bloodlines, and Bonnie may descend from one of the earliest and greatest Neutral lines that ever existed, His brother and sister were coming into their own as witches as well, but all that would not be enough to take down Silas and protect the family.

Silas was formerly from a subculture of witches called the Travellers*. The Traveller's existed in ancient Greece, and were a group of purists who only allowed admittance to those that could trace their magical abilities to one of their deities, and had little to no mortal relatives. Since Greece's fall to the Roman Empire the Travellers began to intermarry with mortals more and their magics lessened and traditions were lost. The Travellers were extinct now, as the last bloodlines of any significant power died in Eastern Europe five centuries ago without being able to pass magic along to adult children.

It was said Silas' father got his families magic directly from Zeus. Which if true was bad news. Aaron could trace his mother's bloodline to the Norse Goddess Freya and his father's bloodline was said to originate with the Norse God Loki^; his magic did not come from the house of the most powerful god and Silas' did.

With the realization that he could not fight Silas, Aaron turned his focus from preventing Katerina's death, to resurrecting her once Silas left. This spell would take help from Bonnie and the blood of Nadia to work; it was not the same as resurrecting your own brothers. Resurrecting someone that you are not blood related to was tricky, Kol, Bekah, Bonnie and himself were only able to do it for the sacrificed girls because their spirits were present and so where all their relatives living and dead, they were able to use their spirits will to live and the magic of their ancestors to bring them to the realm of the living, and pull upon the magic's of their living relatives to make them human again. It would be different this time, Katerina's spirit would not stay, she was not related to him and she had been alive so long nature would fight to keep her dead like it had with Finn and Kol.

And not only would he have to fight nature to be able to do the spell, he would have to fight his girlfriend, whose thoughts turned suicidal once she realized there was no hope against Silas. The woman had no faith in his abilities because when it came to her mother she thought illogically. He knew his brother had thought of killing himself if Katerina died but he realized his death would mean Nadia's death** so Elijah chose to have faith in Aaron's abilities to bring his love back.

Aaron was not going to let his sister-in-law stay dead, especially before she became his mother-in-law. He would fight nature, the gods, angry spirits, Silas, Katerina and his girlfriend to keep his family whole. Which is why he needed assistance. Bonnie would magically contain Nadia and take a sample of her blood once Katerina died, so Nadia did not drain Silas for the cure. Bonnie would also ensure no one else left the room to go after Silas; the last thing he needed while trying to resurrect someone was a family member getting harmed by Silas. Bekah and Kol would lend him their magic for the spell, and help chant when the time came.

Everything was in its place; they now just had to wait. According to Bekah's visions, Silas would arrive at the compound in the morning and then it would all begin.

All they had to do now was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnotes:
> 
> *Obviously I'm adding my own mythology about the origins of magic (because its always just been there on the show) and reworking what the Travellers are, so bear with me as we go on this journey together.
> 
> ^Norse Mythology: from books and Wikipedia. Aaron's point is that if Silas gets magic from a father god like Zeus is to the Greeks, and his own bloodlines do not trace to the father god (Odin is the equivalent in Norse myth) or his family then he is of no match for Silas.
> 
> ** Nadia is from Elijah's Vampire Bloodline


	36. Somebody To Die For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Thirty-Two: Somebody To Die For
> 
> Silas arrives and Katerina dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to the song "Somebody To Die For" by Hurts and it kind of works for this chapter. Kat has been running for all her life but she isn't now because she has loved ones this time around so she is facing death to keep them safe.
> 
> Remember: This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in.

**"This is us, the Original Family and we remain together always and forever."**

**Elijah Mikaelson TVD Episode 4.20 "The Originals"**

* * *

**_Hayley Marshall Mikaelson; Mikaelson Compound; New Orleans, Louisiana; August 30, 2011_ **

The mood was somber. Everyone was gathered in the large family room waiting. Hayley was pissed. Were they really going to let this happen?

 _Calm down love._  Her Mate said in her mind.

She looked up at him and his stupidly handsome face, and wrapped her arms around him. He quickly returned the favor.  _I can't. We are going to let an all-powerful warlock into our home. Let him walk right past our defenses and let him drain Kat dry of the cure. And everyone is sad about it but is just going to let it happen._

 _She is not going to stay dead love. Hold onto that._  He said while tightening his grip on her and kissing her forehead.  _That's the only thing keeping any of us sane, the only reason that we are not all splitting up and going into hiding. She can be brought back._

Hayley nodded. Her idiot hybrid love was right. Aaron, Bonnie, Kol and Bekah would bring Kat back. They would all be alive and safe.

"Why is everyone so sad? You all look like someone died." Kat said from her position on the two-seater couch next to Elijah. "Wow, tough room." She said when everyone glared at her.

Kat then sighed. "You all stop moping right this moment!" She said, her voice rising slightly. "Elijah, let me in on the plan, I'm sure everyone is aware by now. I have faith that you won't let me rest in torment on the other side. But you cannot focus on saving me if all your energy has been expended on moping."

Everyone looked at his or her shoes, sufficiently chastised. Kat was the one dying, and they had forced her to give a pep talk.

"Bonnie's job is to restrain everyone and keep you all in the room until Silas leaves." Aaron said. "Even if we all know the plan, some of us may still react destructively to seeing Katerina temporarily dead." He finished looking to Nadia, Caroline and Elijah. "So no one will leave the room until we are all alive again, understood? Kol, Bekah and I have to focus our energy into bringing Katerina back to us and cannot worry about anything else."

Everyone mumbled in agreement. Except for Hayley. "And why can't I simply kill this Silas once he is cured? Will he still be all-powerful? Someone going around killing my friend for a stupid cure deserves to die."

Klaus let out a sigh and released her. "Leave it to me to mate with someone as pigheaded as myself." He then put a hand and her baby bump. "Please do not inherit our sunny dispositions little princess, the world simply cannot take another stubborn Mikaelson, when we have a dozen already."

She inwardly smirked at his conversing with her belly, but angry that he called her pigheaded. "Pigheaded! You dare call me pigheaded Niklaus!"

"Sh, love, my little princess and I are conversing." He said to her before turning his attention to her bump. "I know love, but it is not her fault she has no manners. Not to worry your mother has many good qualities to make it easier to overlook her temper and bad manners."

Hayley growled, but her mate was ignoring her original question so she turned to her family eyebrow raised. They all looked exasperated. "What?"

"Hayley, we had this conversation many times. Silas will die, but not before he destroys the other side. We need him to destroy it so when we choose to pass we aren't stuck in a supernatural hell dimension." Bonnie told her.

"Oh, okay." She said blushing. "Why do I keep forgetting that?"

Klaus flashed his stupid smirk. "The same reason you have become an insatiable lover."

"Ew. Gross." Kat said. "No wolf flirting when I'm on my death bed."

"Katerina…"Elijah said sounding pained.

"I'm sorry my love, I'll stop mentioning my impending death."

"Mama…" Nadia and Caroline chorused, sounding like Elijah did.

"A girl can't have any fun at her own wake!" Kat said in exasperation.

"And here I thought all of the freaky carbon copies were dull and stupid." A voice said from the doorway. "Then again my only observation was that Elena girl, and Stefan here."

"Hello Silas." Aaron said to the figure who had just spoke.

* * *

**_Caroline Forbes Petrova; Mikaelson Compound; New Orleans, Louisiana; August 30, 2011_ **

Two figures stood in the doorway, both of them looked like her former guy best friend. One was here to kill her Mama; the other would want to kill her Papa after he found out that Papa killed Elena and Damon. Caroline was not happy to see either of them.

"Ew. Gross." Mama said, not noticing the new arrivals, spoke to Hayley and Klaus. "No wolf flirting when I'm on my death bed."

"Katerina…"Papa said, noticing the figures in the doorway. The one standing slightly ahead of the other was staring intently at Mama. That was Silas.

"I'm sorry my love, I'll stop mentioning my impending death." Silas looked angry for a moment that Mama called Papa her love but quickly covered up his expression.

"Mama…" Nadia and herself chorused, trying to find the words to tell her that the one they feared was observing her.

"A girl can't have any fun at her own wake!" Kat said in exasperation, thinking that they were chastising her for bringing up her death.

"And here I thought all of the freaky carbon copies were dull and stupid." Silas said. "Then again my only observation was that Elena girl, and Stefan here." He said pointing behind him.

Mama stiffened and grabbed for Papa's hand, everyone who hadn't yet noticed Silas joined Caroline, Nadia, and Aaron in their wary observation of the man.

"Hello Silas." Aaron said. "I would say it's a pleasure, but it isn't."

"Hello Frienemies!" He said. "Stefan say hello, don't be rude."

"Where are my brother and Elena?"

"Bad doppelganger!" Silas said, and Stefan fell to the floor clutching his head. "What have I said about being rude?"

Caroline's instincts told her to run to help Stefan. He was once her friend; he helped her through the first few months of being a vampire, but he also let Elena and Damon do what they wanted and never spoke in her defense against them. The fact the first thing out of his mouth was to ask for them and not greet her made her stay put. The Mikaelson's were her family now and Stefan might try to harm them if he found out. She was already losing her Mama to the old as dirt Stefan look alike that was enough for a lifetime.

Silas turned to the group. "Let's get this done shall we? Stefan and I have a lot of work to do to destroy the other side. We really should get on the road soon."

Mama nodded. And the rest of us stiffened and stood up straighter. We all knew it would not be permanent but none of us were comfortable with her impending death.

"Let's get this over with Silas." Mama said standing up and walking towards him holding out her arm.

Papa followed her and held out a letter opener for Silas, since he didn't have fangs, and stood behind Mama to support her.

"I shall see you soon my love." He says.

Mama turned to Papa with a sad smile on her face. "Look after our family while I'm away. Make sure our girls don't do anything… Petrova while I'm gone." She said looking at Nadia and Caroline fondly.

"Come back to us Mama." Nadia said desperately while griping Caroline's hand tightly.

Erik sensing that something was happening began to cry from his pack and play in the corner of the room. Sage and Finn went to quiet him and simultaneously shield his eyes from what was happening on the other side of the room.

"This room is so filled with love." Silas said, "And you are willing to die for all these people, running the risk that they may not be able to bring you back." He said looking into Mama's eyes.

"They are my family. It's because of them I do not fear death any longer. I would do anything to ensure their safety. Now please get this over with, I want some time to kick the Gilbert bitch's ass for putting my family through this pain." Mama said.

Silas gave a creepy smile at Mama's remarks and took the letter opener to her wrists, breaking the skin.

The smell of her blood filled the room as Silas' mouth closed over her wrist. He drained her within a minute and released her. Her dead body fell into Papa's arms and he carried her over to the sofa and lay her down.

Caroline and Nadia rushed to her side, listening for a heartbeat and when they heard none Caroline began to panic.

She didn't hear Silas and Stefan leave, didn't hear any quips from the newly cured immortal she was focused on Mama.

Nadia held out her wrist and Bonnie took a sample of her blood. She and Kol then began to brew something in the corner of the room and Bekah and Aaron began setting up for the resurrection spell.

Everyone was in tears, even as they worked to complete their tasks. Nadia and Caroline were both sobbing into their Papa's shoulder and he tried to comfort them as he himself sobbed.

But then they heard it, the soft thud. Then another thud, and another, slowly growing from a soft thud into the strong loud thumping of a healthy human heart. Everyone paused and looked around, stunned and smiling.

"Aaron how did you do it? Without casting the spell?" Rebekah asked.

Aaron looked at Mama confused. "I haven't done a thing yet…that's her…she's coming back on her own…"


	37. So Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Thirty-Three: So Cold
> 
> Katerina's journey back to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from the song "So Cold" I've been listening to a cover version, I think the original song is by an artist called Ben Cocks.
> 
> Remember: This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in.

**"This is us, the Original Family and we remain together always and forever."**

**Elijah Mikaelson TVD Episode 4.20 "The Originals"**

* * *

 

 

**_Katerina Petrova Mikaelson; The Other Side_ **

One moment she felt the pain of being drained and was focused on not crying out and alarming her family. The next she knew she was in some sort of empty warehouse. The colors were duller and everything felt bleak and cold.

"Am I in hell?" she said looking around being drawn toward a large crate in the center aisle. A spirit walked through the crate and turned to her.

The spirit smiled at her. "In a manner of speaking…oh, another shadow me…hello I'm Amara, I'm sorry you're dead." The woman said looking to Katerina's still bleeding wrists. "If it helps you may not stay that way for long."

"Great, so you're the reason I have to deal with inferior versions of me." Katerina said to the spirit of Amara. "Your precious boyfriend Silas killed me"

"So I have heard. He will sure be surprised to see that the anchor he has to destroy is me." Amara smiled while staring at her wrists. "You are a special one are you not? It is not just the fact that you are a doppelganger that makes your blood magical is it?"

Amara walked closer to her… "May I…please Katerina."

"I didn't tell you my name."

"No you did not, but I know the names of all my doppelgangers, and know their lives. You are the only one I had not met before today. Please Katerina, I have been unable to inhabit my body for so long because it is stone; a bit of your blood can provide enough magic to turn it back into flesh."

She nodded and held out her wrist for Amara, after a few sips Amara stepped back and was pulled towards the crate. "It's working, thank you Katerina."

"Wait, I'm dead…how am I still bleeding?" She said to the empty space.

"Oh Katerina my love we did not prepare you for your extraordinarily long life and for that I'm sorry." Came from behind her.

Katerina had not heard that voice since she had been banished from home days after giving birth, yelling at her father for sending her away. She turned slowly and looked to who was talking. "Mama." She whispered in disbelief upon seeing the woman.

Her mother did not stand alone, her father was with her along with many other faces that Katerina had never seen before. "Can I not see Talia*?"

"No. Natalia* was completely human when she perished, she was able to move on. Unlike the rest of us." Her father said gesturing to the people behind him and her mother.

Katerina glared at him, she still harbored ill will towards her father for sending Nadia and herself away. "Then why are you all here? We were a human family."

"Katerina, we were not a human family. We were among the last of a type of witch called The Travellers." Her Mama said. "You were supposed to come into your powers in your nineteenth year but you became vampire before that could happen."

Her father then spoke. "You have a destiny Katerina, and I was foolish enough all those years ago to believe that your daughter was going to interfere with your destiny." He paused. "You cannot die yet Katerina, it is not your time."

"We love you daughter." Her Mama said. "When you are alive again you will understand all."

Before Katerina could respond to all the new information her parents and ancestors threw up their hands and began chanting. A yellow light came from each of their palms and she soon became enveloped in the light.

She felt the light restoring her and begin to carry her away from the warehouse. The farther the light carried her the stronger she felt. When she heard a heartbeat getting louder by the second she knew the light was taking her home.

* * *

**_Aaron Mikaelson; Mikaelson Compound; New Orleans, Louisiana; August 30, 2011_ **

Aaron didn't understand what was happening. Katerina had somehow found a way back to the land of the living all by herself, and although he was grateful he was suspicious.

In his experience resurrecting someone who had already lived a long life was a battle against nature. It was a long and painful experience. Resurrecting Finn and Kol had taken hours and left him drained of power for a week. Katerina had resurrected herself it seemed, and had done so minutes after her death.

In his research in how to keep Katerina alive, he looked over grimores belonging to members of The Travellers, but he had dismissed the grimore because the resurrection had to be preformed in the spirit realm by the ancestors of the deceased. They were the only group of witches that did spirit magic at this level. This meant that either Katerina had Traveller blood or that a powerful group of Travellers on The Other Side wanted the Mikealson's to owe them a debt.

He was hoping for option one.

Since they began hearing her heartbeat getting stronger everyone had surrounded the couch waiting for her to wake. Aaron stood back to survey the scene.

Luckily he had because he was the only one that saw the light enter the room. "Everyone move back from her now!" He commanded. If this was Traveller magic, that light was a mixture of the magic of the ones that completed the spell and Katerina's spirit. While it would not harm Katerina, it would severely burn anyone that touched it or stood in its path.

They all listened, surprisingly enough, but did all have comments to make on his outburst.

"What's up your arse?" Said Kol.

"Telling me to back away from my own mother…" Nadia grumbled. "You sir, are on thin ice."

Many of the other family members had variations on Nadia and Kol's remarks, but it seemed only Bonnie noticed why, he told them to move back.

"The light…Will it harm us?" She asked.

Aaron nodded in response.

"But it will not harm her?" Elijah asked.

"No, it should not harm her." He replied, still examining the light's approach to Katerina's body.

"Does this mean you know what the bloody hell is going on?" Bekah asked.

"I have an extremely vague idea about what is going on." Aaron said, "I find I really do not like surprises."

"Oh, poor big brother." Niklaus said mockingly, pulling him into a side hug. "Having to experience an event he did not think of, and not being able to read someone mind to figure it out. Must be difficult for you to experience something like the rest of us do."

"Ha Ha, Niklaus." Aaron said.

The light enveloped Katerina's body and Aaron started noticing subtle changes in his sister in-law. Before the light hit her body, Katerina could barley pass for twenty, as she was turned when she was eighteen, but now she looked older. Her curves filled out a bit more and her face lost some of the components that made her look young. He guessed she could now pass to be as old as twenty-five without anyone having to be compelled to believe the lie.

"Now Eli won't look like a complete cradle robber when they partake in their grotesque displays of affection." Kol said.

Elijah took a moment to glare at Kol before turning to Aaron. "When do you think she will wake?"

"I do not know, it may be hours from now. Fighting death is exhausting business." Aaron replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnotes
> 
> * Made up name…we still do not know the real name of Katerina's little sister


	38. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Thirty- Four: Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember: This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in.

**"This is us, the Original Family and we remain together always and forever."**

**Elijah Mikaelson TVD Episode 4.20 "The Originals"**

* * *

**_Elijah Mikaelson; Mikaelson Compound; New Orleans, Louisiana; September 1, 2011_ **

His wife had lived, and she had done it without any help from his siblings. It seemed her stubbornness and drive to live (or as she called it; the Petrova fire) was still in tact, because even if she sacrificed herself for her loved ones she had willed herself into the land of the living again.

Well, she had not done it on her own. Once she awoke from her little coma she told them all of her interactions with her ancestors and Amara. She was more than a doppelganger she was the last of The Travellers. Magic ran through her blood and soul, and now that she was alive again, she would be receiving the powers she would have gotten on her nineteenth birthday had she not died beforehand.

This newfound heritage and her parent's message of her destiny made his Katerina fight him on turning her into a vampire again. Elijah did not like that his wife was vulnerable, and he knew she did not like it either but she insisted. They had fought on for a solid hour on the topic of her continued mortality when Aaron disrupted the argument.

"As fun as this was to watch, you are both being incredibly dense." He said, not looking up from the grimorie he and Kol were huddled over scribbling in.

Elijah took notice of the amused and bored expressions on his family's faces and realized that he and Katerina were missing a vital piece of information. A very obvious piece of information judging by the fact his stoic baby brother Finn was laughing outright and Erik, happy with his father's happiness was laughing as well.

"Does any one mind telling me what is so damn funny?" Katerina said through gritted teeth, grasping his hand for a squeeze. As she did so, the previously unlit fireplace became engulfed in flames.

Bonnie quickly put it out by waving her hand at the fire, and turned to Kat. "Kat we should start training you ASAP on how to use these powers of yours, you have strong elemental magic it seems and that can be dangerous."

Katerina nodded at Bonnie, and suddenly it clicked what everyone was laughing about. "Oh my, love we are so dense."

Katerina looked to him with her eyebrow raised, and an expression that he better start explaining things quickly unless he wanted to be the next thing set aflame. "My love, Kol and Aaron practice magic, Niklaus, Finn and myself have witch abilities, Bekah and Bonnie are witches…" he smiled and looked at Bonnie. "And one of them is not a vampire but still as indestructible as the rest of us."

Katerina let out a laugh and launched herself into his arms. "How can we be so stupid? Aaron can just perform an immortality spell on me as I am and I will be fine."

"We have just spent the last hour rewriting the spell we put on Bonnie to work for a doppelganger-witch, so I can do this when ever you are ready Katerina." Aaron said with a smirk. "Unless you would like to fight pointlessly with Elijah some more, we were all thoroughly entertained by that."

Elijah thought that his family might be having too much fun with the situation. It was just how he and Katerina were as a couple. After being reunited they were, as his youngest daughter would call it 'lovey dovey' for a few seconds before getting down to the business on how she got back and then fighting. They have always been the business first type of couple, because although Kol has made a jest of their 'grotesque public displays of affection' those displays were quite mild compared to how they were when the were alone and they did not like their personal moments being observed by all. They were a relatively private couple, and he did not like that his family was using the fact that their judgment was clouded for a bit as a joke. His love had just returned from the dead and they had not had a moment alone since the reunion, of course they were not operating at peak efficiency.

"Please perform the spell now. I wish to spend the evening alone with my husband away from your smirking, smug faces." Katerina stated with a glare.

He was so glad his Katerina came back to him, and even more pleased that death and rebirth did not change who she was on the inside. Even though her appearance changed a bit, she was familiar and still Katerina.

His family was once again safe. His siblings and sister in-laws were happy, his nephew and unborn niece were safe, his daughters were content, and his wife was still at his side. Elijah Mikaelson considered himself a very lucky man indeed.


	39. Supernatural 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Thirty- Five: Supernatural 101
> 
> Caroline is punished by her parents and made to write an essay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in.

**"This is us, the Original Family and we remain together always and forever."**

**Elijah Mikaelson TVD Episode 4.20 "The Originals"**

* * *

**Supernatural 101: A Summary of Yesterday's Family Meeting**

**An Essay By Caroline Forbes Petrova**

**September 4, 2011**

As the future rulers of the world's supernatural creatures, we as Mikaelson's have a responsibility to educate ourselves in the history and politics of the peoples we intend to rule. In this essay, I will attempt to summarize the family meeting we had last night in which we shared our knowledge of what we know about each of the species without being so boring and putting you to sleep. In section 1 I will explain the history of the worlds first supernatural creatures, and their inner workings, In Section 2, I will briefly explain wolf politics and populations, In Section 3 I will explain vampire politics and in section 4 I will explain how we do not know everything and the importance on being prepared for surprises.

**Section 1: Witches**

Witches are the worlds fist Supernatural beings. From them all other supernatural's were created. There are many types of witches. They can be classified by the type of magic they practice (traditional*, ancestral, elemental, expression, spirit, etc), what they use their magic for (light, dark or neutral), how their power was inherited (matrilineal/ patrilineal/lineal, firstborn receives powers/ all children receive powers), where their power was said to come from (Greek Gods, Norse Gods, Hindu Gods, Egyptian Gods, Deities Of Old etc) and the way they practice magic (coven, family unit, solo).

For instance my Mama is a witch and her ancestors practiced magic as part of the coven called The Travellers. This means her ancestors were said to receive power from the Greek Gods. The Travellers were a powerful coven, with witches of all types, and were the 'inventors' of spirit magic. Mama's is the product of two bloodlines in which the eldest child only is magical. Her father's bloodline practiced dark, elemental magic and her mother's bloodline practiced neutral, traditional magic.

We don't know exactly how witches got their powers, or how long witches have been around for sure, we only have stories told to each generation to draw upon. Most evidence suggests that witches have been around along as humans have been. Witches can be found in every country and culture of the world, and they rival vampires in population.

**Section 2: Werewolves**

Werewolves are the most insulated and mysterious of the known supernatural creatures. Klaus and Hayley tried to explain how they have been interacting with the wolf packs thus far, but they have mostly been going on instinct when dealing with matters of hierarchy and respect. They have not run into much trouble because packs they encountered realize that a non-hostile alpha couple is approaching before they even find the pack.

Werewolves as a species predate vampires. It has been said that the first werewolves were a group of witches that displeased rival coven and were cursed to spend the full moon as a wolf. This story is one of many origin stories about werewolves but it is not clear if the tale is true. The werewolf 'curse' is triggered when the person who carries the wolf gene is responsible for the death of a mortal, either by accidental killing, being present during the death, or by murder.

Wolf abilities surpass those of a vampire when in wolf form, but when not the full moon werewolves do still have supernatural abilities. They are strong enough to over power witches and humans, and fight off young vampires without much effort.

Despite being in wolf form only one day a month, most werewolves live around wooded areas and in tight knit communities to keep their secret safe. They also tend to steer clear of witches and vampires. Vampires have been hunting wolves' sense their creation because they knew that a wolf's bite was toxic to them. Because of this the number of wolf packs and the population of triggered werewolves is low. What is left of the wolf population lives near wooded areas of North America and Europe.

**Section 3: Vampires**

We know that the vampire species started with our family. We know the story of Esther losing Henrik to the werewolves in the community and making her remaining children (besides Aaron) and husband immortal to protect them. We know how the Originals created other vampires, and how to make vampires, what they eat, and what their powers are, so we really did not talk about this in the meeting. I really don't know why this was included in the assignment Papa, as you know the history of vampires; you lived it!

What was discussed was that vampires are nearly tied with witches in population, and they are located in nearly every country in the world. Vampires mostly populate the larger metropolitan areas as they have the best food source without risk of exposure, and most of these areas had been run much like Marcel ruled the vampires of New Orleans. Nearly all of these rulers submit to the new rule and will stay in power as Lords and Ladies of their areas, powerful witches and warlocks replaced the ones who objected.

**Section 4: Other Supernaturals**

We know that there are more supernatural's that the 'Big Three', these other creatures are just so few in number or well hidden in the human population that it is hard to tell.

In June, when we were trying to decide where to begin our trips to inform supernatural populations of the regime change Aaron came up with a spell to allow us to see the world differently. He cast the spell on the map and a light would appear for each living (or undead) being on the planet. These lights would be different colors, indicating the species of the individual. I expected to see at most four colors when the map lit up indicating humans, vampires, witches, and werewolves. Imagine my surprise when the map had many more colors on it.

I learned that day that there are more creatures out in the world, and we don't even know much about them. Some, like doppelgangers, have no discernable supernatural quality at first sight. This allows them to hide in the human population. Sometimes these creatures live their whole lives thinking they are unremarkable not knowing what they are and probably surprised when the end up trapped in supernatural purgatory. Others are most likely like wolves; the products of one witch coven's curse on another. We just do not know about them because their populations do not compare to the numbers of wolves, vampires or witches.

In Conclusion, I will never fall asleep during a family meeting ever again, because I do not want my Papa sentencing me to this punishment. Even if my falling asleep during the meeting was Bekah's fault for being such an insatiable lover. Also at this time I wish to convey my dismay that no one besides me was sentenced to essay writing. I know Papa cannot really punish his siblings or their partners but I know for a fact Nadia fell asleep! She is your daughter as well! Just because she's humping the one that talked the most she gets away with nodding off? Or is because she is the eldest? This is injustice plain and simple.

* * *

**Think Before You Write: A Summary Of Last Nights Lecture On Not Scaring Your Parents For Eternity**

**By Caroline Forbes Petrova**

**September 5, 2011**

My Mama and Papa are big babies who cannot handle that I am in a loving, committed relationship with Rebekah and that the relationship has a sexual component. Apparently, hearing that your sister and your adoptive child do "such things" is emotionally scaring. I can now relate to their pain since Mama explained in detail how her sex life with Papa has changed since she went from Immortal Vampire to Immortal Witch/Doppelganger. I have no wish to repeat the conversation in any more detail, so I relay my apologies for saying that Rebekah is "an insatiable lover" and for saying Nadia is "humping" Aaron. I promise to watch what I write and say in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnotes
> 
> *Traditional magic = simple spells, potions etc


	40. Sage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Thirty- Six: Sage
> 
> Sage returns home to an odd sight.

**"This is us, the Original Family and we remain together always and forever."**

**Elijah Mikaelson TVD Episode 4.20 "The Originals"**

* * *

 

**_Sage Mikaelson; Mikaelson Compound; New Orleans, Louisiana; September 9, 2011_ **

Life hadn't been dull since Katerina died and was resurrected. Not that life with her family was ever dull, but Sage expected a lull in the daily dramatics and political intrigue after coming so close to losing one of their own. A few days after Katerina's Immortal status was restored, everyone began traveling again.

She realized the importance of these trips; Lords and Ladies needed to be selected and supernatural communities needed to take form around the world before they moved into their new home. Now that the timetable for leaving New Orleans was moved again, there was more urgency than ever.

The main house on their Island was finished and in the process of being furnished. The world's best interior decorators were working around the clock after consulting each Mikaelson on what they wanted the private suites to look like and getting a consensus on the common spaces. They would be done in a matter of weeks and it was decided that the family would leave then, and live on the Island while the out buildings were still under construction; Nothing was holding them in New Orleans any longer.

To tell the truth Sage knew everyone would feel safer on their island home. It would better protected, and a safer place for her son to grow up. Erik was able to sit up on his own, roll around and babble, it was only a matter of time before he began crawling and walking at vampire speed. She was not eager to raise a vampire child among the mortals, especially an infant who did not know he was special.

She was currently arriving back at the compound after an afternoon out shopping for new clothing for her son. Her boy was growing quickly, and Nadia offered to watch him since Sage needed to go shopping and get a quick feed in.

Her husband and his siblings had gone away for a few days for bonding and business, Katerina and Bonnie were off training, Hayley and Caroline had taken to exploring the quarter. Nadia and Sage preferred to stick near the compound. Sage after hundreds of years on her own, despised being without Finn. Nadia's reasoning for staying behind eluded her, but Sage enjoyed the time they had to get to know each other. After spending many a nights consoling her friend who grieved for the baby she never knew, getting to know that grown woman the baby became was delightful.

Finn and the others were arriving back this evening. Sage had been surprised that they were willing to leave their spouses alone and leave the country, considering how overprotective they were. But the argument that they were all indestructible, powerful women, who could hold their own could not be refuted. They had dragged Bekah along with them, kicking and screaming, which was comical to witness. The men wanted to have some proper sibling time, but Bekah had grown accustomed to a female presence and did not want to return to, as she said 'the dark times when I had no sisters' if even for a few days.

Sage finally entered the compound, her bag of purchases in one hand, and the other closing the gate behind her when she smelt it. Blood. A lot of blood. Blood that was not human.

Her first thought was panic for her son and sisters. But the scent was not familiar, and the sounds and sights in the entranceway of the compound did not match the gloom that an attack would bring.

If they had been harmed, Caroline and Hayley would not be laughing on the entranceway stairs, covered in blood that was not their own.

"What in lords name happened?" Sage asked, stopping the pair's laughter momentarily.

They didn't respond. But Nadia did from the balcony above. "They have been like that for a half hour, they refuse to respond." She stated, hands on her hips glaring at the giggling pair. "They wont even heed my warnings to keep it down so they wont wake Erik."

Just then, Sage's phone rang. "What did you two do that would prompt Niklaus to call me?" She asked, giving the girls a glare, they began to laugh louder as she put the phone to her ear.

"Hello."

"Why won't any of you answer your bloody phones!" came Niklaus' screaming from the other end.

"Katerina and Bonnie are at witch training, and Nadia and I are perplexed because Caroline and Hayley are laughing like lunatics in the middle of the courtyard covered in someone else's blood."

"Ask them if he's dead."

"If who is dead?"

"Just bloody ask them, because if they did not kill him I will. Attacking may mate and threatening to kill my child before she is born is an offense punishable by death."

Sage gasped. Someone had attacked Hayley and attempted to kill her unborn child? Before she herself could inquire more about the situation a giggling Caroline grabbed the phone from Sage's hands.

"Relax Klaus, he tried to attack us and failed. He thought he had the advantage, and he would have if the Immortality spell hadn't made Hay and I as powerful as originals. The look on his face when we pinned him in seconds was delightful."

"Is he dead Caroline?" Klaus said through gritted teeth.

"No, you know I find it difficult to kill. It was really difficult to attempt given my history with him. But after the nasty things he said about Hayley, myself and my niece, the attack could not go without punishment. So he has been …unmanned as punishment."

This began the laughter again. Caroline handed Sage the phone.

Hayley began to speak in between the laughter. "Care held him down as I shifted, and then I bit his dick and balls right off…. So much blood… he begged us to kill him instead…"

Sage was strangely proud of her little sisters, and you could see the pride on Nadia's face as she looked down on the scene. Holding your own against a man and dolling out the worst punishment a man could be sentenced to, as retribution for attacking you was a bit poetic.

Sage could hear the uncomfortable silence on the other end of the telephone.

"Well, my vision did not show that…" Came Bekah's voice in the background.

"That's bloody brilliant…and a bit frightening…" came from Kol, who sounded closest to the phone. "But all of our other halves are a bit frightening in their own right."

"Well, I suppose we didn't need to leave Brazil ahead of schedule after all…We will be home soon." Klaus said hanging up the phone.

Sage put her phone back in her pocket and stared at Hayley and Caroline, who's laughter had died down. "Are the two of you going to sit there, getting blood all over our staircase or are you going to clean yourselves up?" She asked.

Nadia hummed in agreement. "Cara, do you really want to worry Mama so soon after her own ordeal when she arrives home and sees you covered in blood?"

At that Caroline stood up quickly, pulling Hayley along with her at vampire speed. They were gone from the room in seconds but Sage could hear their voices upstairs.

_"Jesus Care, slow down a bit, I'm pregnant."_

_"My Mama sets fires when she's upset nowadays Hay, I really don't want us to be responsible for her burning down the compound. Get in the bath."_

_"Not while you here, you need to clean up more than I do. Kat is more likely to go ballistic at seeing her youngest child covered in blood."_

At Hayley's reminder that, Caroline was also covered in blood, the whoosh of vampire speed could be heard as Caroline made her way from the bathroom in Klaus and Hayley's room to the bathroom Rebekah and Caroline's room. When Sage heard the taps turn on in both bathrooms she made her way upstairs with her purchases at a human pace.

Nadia, who was still on the first floor balcony, greeted her with a smile. "Did you have a nice outing?"

"Yes I did. How was your afternoon? I do hope my son behaved himself."

"Erik was an absolute angel. I spent his nap going through my things that Papa had sent from my apartment and storage unit in Prague last week. Found some Petrova grimores for Mama, and some other keepsakes. Then I began repacking my things for our move to the Island."

"Yes, I should get packing soon. I was waiting for Finn so we could complete that chore together. Or he could persuade someone to do it magically" Sage said as she made her way towards the room she shared with her husband.

Nadia followed her, and Sage sensed something was amiss.

"Is there something wrong, Nadia?"

She looked hesitant, "Can we talk about a personal matter? I don't feel comfortable talking with Mama or Cara about this."

Sage smiled as she opened her bedroom door. "Come in, and speak your mind."

Nadia entered and sat down on a chair near the fireplace. "Aaron wants me to move in with him when we move into the Island house. Initially I said yes, and even had design input, but now that the time is getting closer I feel like we're moving to quickly. But then, I look around at everyone else's relationships and they seemed to progress much quicker than mine has. I feel as if I'm doing something disgraceful in vampire culture, but my experience with long term relationships is a human one…I suppose I'm confused about what I should do."

Sage was quite surprised that Nadia came to her with her dilemma. She supposed the reasoning made sense. Caroline 'moved in' with Bekah within weeks of dating; Katerina and Elijah knew each other for a short while when Kat was a human and then immediately married when they met again 500 years later; It took a month of being aquatinted for Bonnie to agree to a romantic attachment with Kol and six months later they were married; Hayley and Niklaus went from being one night stands, to mates, to madly in love with each other in less than a month. They all had whirlwind courtships and committed to each other rather quickly. Sage had been fascinated by Finn during his courting of her and when they married, but she was not immediately in love; he was. She grew to love him in the decade they were married, and spent centuries proving to herself she loved this one man with all her soul enough to wait.

Nadia had feelings for Aaron; but Sage supposed there was doubt that her feelings were her own. Nadia was seeing that everyone was paired off and might feel pressed into a union with Aaron, she also might feel pressure to love him sense finding out about Bekah's visions.

"Nadia, we vampires feel so strongly. When we feel love we know it, and we do not like to move slow. We immortals are the most impatient of beings because we know how valuable love and family are, and do not see any sense in wasting time as mortals do living without the things and people that bring us happiness. If you do not feel love for Aaron yet, that's okay, you are allowed to feel that way. You can go as slow as you want. If you feel pressured into moving in with him, then do not move in with him, no one is pressuring you, this decision should be on your terms."

"I love him, I'm just worried…"

Sage stopped her before she could continue. "This decision is only about how you feel, if you feel ready then do it, if you need more time, there are other rooms at the island home. Don't let your insecurities make you second guess yourself."

Nadia nodded and stood up and hugged Sage. "Thanks Sage." She said before leaving.

Sage, pleased that she was able to talk Nadia through her doubts, put her purchases away in the closet. After that was done she made her way to the room next door that served as Erik's nursery.

Her little prince was had pulled him self up by holding onto the bars of the crib and was giggling at his achievement.

When he saw her enter he said "Ma!" and continued giggling.

In most areas of development he was developing like a human child would, but cognitively he seemed a bit more advanced than a human child. Although that could be Sage's own hubris, as she believed her child to be a genius, and everything her did was the most amazing achievement anyone has ever done.

"That's right Erik, Mummy's here. Did you have a nice nap?" She said picking her little boy out of the crib.

His response was another giggle.


	41. Blood Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Thirty- Seven: Blood Visions
> 
> Katerina experiments with her new magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Remember: This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in.

**"This is us, the Original Family and we remain together always and forever."**

**Elijah Mikaelson TVD Episode 4.20 "The Originals"**

* * *

**_From the grimore of Kostya Dmitri Petrov, 1480_ **

_My Katerina will be a special girl. She is only six now but Ona and I know our eldest daughter; she is special. She will bring our people back from the brink. Katerina will not only be a powerful witch once her nineteenth year arrives but she is a doppelganger: the prophesized chosen one. She will be able to breath the magic of our godly ancestors into bloodlines that have lost the link, or children of pure lines that do not receive magic like my little Natalia or my brother. My grandson, Katerina's little boy will be have similar gifts as his mother, it is said that he will have two sisters as well who will not be born with magic but he will breathe magic into their spirits. I'm overjoyed at this prophecy. These are difficult times we live in, especially for our breed of witches; I was worried that our people will go extinct._

_But Ona and I have put our magic together and shared in a blood vision of what is to come: We saw Katerina as a powerful witch, she had to be powerful as she did not look old enough to have fully grown children, but the vision showed us otherwise. She was laughing and in the arms of a man who did not look like he was from our area, he looked more English than Bulgarian. They were both watching my daughters' grown son and daughter both with Katerina's eyes and smile. The young woman looked like drawings of my Mama when she was younger and the male was nearly a copy of his father. They were holding down a third child, this one younger looking, blonde and female who was yelling and laughing. "Papa! Mama! Make them stop tickling me!" "Perhaps we should stop this before it goes further…" Katerina's husband said. Katerina grinned and yelled to her children "Elya! Nadia! Leave Cara alone darlings…wouldn't your father make a better target?" She had said and the vision ended._

_Power matters. Bringing our people back matters. But to me what matters most is that my little girl gets the family and the happy ending that my wife and I saw._

* * *

**_From the grimore of Kostya Dmitri Petrov, 1490_ **

_All hope for our race is lost. All hope for my family is lost. All hope of my Katerina's happiness has been lost._

_Some demon of a man raped my daughter. I killed the man as soon as Katerina told us what had happened, set him aflame with my magic but the damage had been done. He had not only raped her but also impregnated her with his spawn. He ruined my baby girl's bright future._

_She had a female child born from a rapist. The child would not be a Traveller like us, magic as strong as ours cannot be borne from such an unspeakable act. And she is my firstborn grandchild; magic is only born of the firstborn in our line. This meant that if Katerina ever had any more children, they would not be magical, baring some extraordinary measure such as her being resurrected._

_Now because of this evil man, my daughter will not have the future Ona and I saw for her. She cannot have her husband, she will never give birth to Elya, Nadia or Cara. She may still fulfill her future as the savior of our people, but how can she? I cannot expect such a thing of her now, not now that this has happened._

_I didn't know what else to do. I had to protect what was left of my daughter's spirit. I could not let her raise the demon's child, no matter how much she wanted to keep the girl. The child may grow up to resemble the man I couldn't run the risk of Katerina having a daily reminder of him. So I gave her to a group of Romani, they would take care of her. And then so Katerina would not have to think of all the pain she had went through I sent her to England._

_Perhaps there she could move on from this and find a bit of happiness. Ona and I keep trying for another vision of her but we see the same one we received when she was six. It was once heartwarming to see now it just breaks our hearts to see what will never be._

_I know Katerina thinks we hate her because we sent her and her baby away, but we just want her to be happy again. I have not seen my daughter smile truly since the demon-man took her against her will. I wish for her to move on enough to smile again._

* * *

**Katerina Petrova Mikaelson; Mikaelson Compound; New Orleans, Louisiana; September 9, 2011**

Katerina sighed as she entered the gates of her home after a long day of training with a bunch of insufferable witches. Oh, wait she was a witch herself she had to be kind to her fellow witches. But they were absolutely annoying, these French Quarter witches.

No one seemed to understand that she instinctively knew how to use her magic, in all the forms she was capable of (traditional, elemental and Traveller-specific abilities). They kept saying she was wrong; that there was no way her ancestors could transfer their knowledge of magic to her when they resurrected her. They said that's not how magic worked. Even the witches in her own family were doubtful at her insistence that she knew what to do. It was irritating.

She knew what she could do, what she would one day be capable of, she knew how to control it as well, but she had just risen from the dead, she needed some more time before she could prove it to them. She understood that her family was trying to not get her hopes up about her abilities and that all the witches that were trying to help her had never met a true Traveller witch before. She needed rest and then she needed to practice her magic and when she began practicing they would she was correct.

Really they had no business saying it was impossible to transfer magical knowledge. They did not know everything. They knew not what her bloodline was capable of, and they did not know how much more powerful she was than her ancestors because of her doppelganger blood. They couldn't read the grimores of the extinct Traveller bloodlines, only she could. These readings confirmed that what she said was true.

A Traveller's had the abilities of other witches but had a special affinity for blood and spirit magic. Nadia, wanting to know her ancestry, had spent the centuries hording every book and grimore that her parents once had in their home; she could not read the contents of the books but she could read the names of the previous owners. From these grimores she learned more about the whys of her magic. Her father's bloodline was one of the best at blood magic, so it made sense that he married her mother because her bloodline had the strongest affinity for spirit magic; her parents did not marry for love, they married so their eldest child would be the most powerful Traveller of their time. Her father's diary had spoken of the hope he had that his Katerina would be the one to bring their breed of witches back from the brink of extinction, as there were so few families left with undiluted Traveller magic. That his girl had been prophesized to lead a long life and was fated to have the ability revitalize the magic in Traveller families whose abilities had been lost to magical dilution.

It had been sad for Katerina to read her father's writings. Knowing that all he wanted was her to be happy and protect her, that he was willing to send her away and let her shirk her destiny just so she could move past what happened to her and what he thought was a lost future. But the future her Mama and Papa had seen for her was very much still happening. They just misunderstood how long it would take; they didn't realize that her path involved becoming a vampire and then being resurrected by her ancestors. They didn't understand that the child she gave birth to in 1490 was in the vision they had seen, and that their prophesized powerful grandson was in fact her youngest child, not her eldest. It was nice to know that one day her and Elijah would have a son. Katerina sighed. She had spent centuries hating her father, but he was just a slave to what was Destined, just like everyone else.

She began walking up the stairs when she saw it. Blood.

She hated not being a vampire anymore, she couldn't smell it, and she had to trust her eyes more than her nose and ears because they were limited as a witch.

Luckily enough she could find out whose blood it was and what happened. She kneeled down knelt to the puddle and pulled out a blade slicing her palm.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bonnie said, having arrived back from parking the car. "And where did you get that knife."

"Using blood magic to figure out what happened." Katerina responded, while taking a sample of the blood on the ground and rubbing it into her wound. "And everyone should carry a knife if they don't have fangs."

"Kat. Nobody knows how to do blood magic anymore… I know you think you know what you are doing but this is dangerous. Every witch who has tried this type of stuff in the last 500 years has lost either their minds or their life."

Katerina rolled her eyes. "Maybe after this is done you all will finally believe what I have been saying. Now shush, I need to concentrate." She said taking a deep breath, Traveller spells were simple in that they were only a few words, but you had to put intent behind them and many of them had to be said in an ancient tongue, preferably ancient Greek. "….  _Show me._ " She said in ancient Greek, and then chanted in her native language twice more, putting her feelings of worry over her family's safety behind the words.

* * *

**_Earlier That Day…_ **

_They had gone to visit the old mansion. Hayley had missed the open air and spacious grounds, and Caroline followed feeling more comfortable keeping her friend company. Caroline and Hayley were both very determined, and Caroline knew if Hayley wanted to get away from the city, she would with or without company._

_They hadn't been there since the night they were ambushed, and Caroline did not like being back. The last time she was running through these fields, she was running toward her newfound adoptive family, hopping to save them. Now she was running after a she wolf who wanted to play hide and seek._

_"Hayley, you're going to be a mother soon. You might consider acting like an adult."_

_Hayley glared at her while she undressed. "Kat and I used to goof off in the fields all the time when we lived here and she is a mom, your mom in fact." Her face turned to a grin. "You are starting to sound like a frightening mix of your girlfriend and your Papa. Part snob that refuses to get her hands dirty and part stick in the mud."_

_Caroline knew Hayley was trying to rile her up, just so she would play her juvenile game, but it worked. So Caroline sighed and gave Hayley her best unimpressed look, a look that made Hayley believe for a second that Care was Kat's biological kid. "So am I counting to ten, since we have supernatural speed?"_

_"Count to five. Close your eyes." Hayley said before shifting into wolf form and running away._

_"Five." Hearing the sound of paws running away added to the sounds of outdoors._

_"Four." A new sound joined the fray, human form and walking toward her. Had Sage or Nadia followed them? Perhaps they could chase Hayley around the plantation, maybe it was Mama and she had the foresight to bring a tennis ball._

_"Three." She decided that anyone from her family would have announced themselves by now. The person approaching had not. She smelled for who it could be._

_Male. Wolf. Vampire._

_No._

_"Hayley get help!" She yelled opening her eyes and turning around, prepared to fight._

_"Hello Caroline."_

_"Tyler." Caroline said with tears in her eyes._

_Hayley heard Caroline's scream, and shifted back, making her way back towards where she left Caroline, careful to stay downwind._

_"How you have changed. Going from being the whore of Mystic Falls to being Klaus' whore. No matter where you go, it seems you're only useful for one thing."_

_"Why are you here Tyler?"_

_"Is this why you broke up with me? So you could come here and fuck Klaus? He ruined my life Caroline!" He said. Hayley now could see them. They were circling each other. "I'll forgive you if you help me. You help me destroy him, his horrible siblings and anyone they love, I'll take you back."_

_"This vendetta of yours needs to stop Ty. I care about these people. I even found love. I'm dating Rebekah, Kat is a great vampire-Mom to me, and Elijah is like a father to me. These people are my new family. I will not let you hurt them."_

_Tyler laughed. "You're a dyke now? Same old Caroline, so shallow and useless she'll sleep with anyone who shows her a morsel of affection. These people do not love you. They are using you, and you're to stupid to see it."_

_Hayley couldn't let this continue. Tyler's words, while completely untrue, had made Caroline begin to cry and it seemed they were getting to her lingering insecurities._

_So she rushed him and pinned him to the ground. Caroline was soon at her side._

_"You ok Care?"_

_"Yep." She said wiping her eyes. "I'm fine."_

_"Hayley? What are you doing here? And why are you naked and pregnant?" Tyler said struggling to get out of her hold. "I'm a hybrid! No one is stronger than me!" He said anger turning to rage._

_"And you are wrong, because we are both much stronger than you are." Hayley said with a manic glint in her eye. "How to punish you for threatening my family and for all those vile things you said about my sweet sister-in-law Caroline?"_

_"Let go of me you bitch!" Tyler screamed._

_Hayley ignored him and turned to look at Caroline, whose eyes were still watering. "Care, would you be so kind to hold him down for me?"_

_A half hour later they both had yet to say a word, as they walked into their home and made their way to sit on the steps. They were both covered in blood, but Hayley had been able to put on her nearly clean clothes over her blood-covered body._

_"You do realize that we walked quite a ways through the quarter, covered in blood and no one said a word. Like this is a normal sight?" Caroline said._

_Hayley snorted, and began to laugh hysterically. Caroline soon followed. The situation had been equally parts emotional and absurd there was nothing to do but laugh._

* * *

**Katerina Petrova Mikaelson; Mikaelson Compound; New Orleans, Louisiana; September 9, 2011**

When Katerina came to, her phone was ringing. Bonnie had a surprised look on her face. "Oh please, Bonnie. Do save your apologies about doubting me, I understand you and everyone else's reluctance to believe me." She said whipping her bleeding hand with a handkerchief from her purse. Watching as the cut healed, a perk of the Immortality spell Aaron placed on her.

Once healed, Katerina grabbed her phone from her purse. "Hello my love."

"Katerina, have you heard…"

"Better I saw. The beast still lives. And by the vile things he said to our child alone he should die, but he is also determined to eradicate our family. He must be put down. I would do it myself but I feel Cara needs me at the moment."

"Rebekah saw it as it was happening. Did you do give yourself a blood vision like the ones your father's journals spoke of?"

"Yes. You're the only one that never doubted me Elijah."

"I never will doubt you love. Take care of our girls. My siblings and I are planning on a hunting party for the Lockwood boy when we land. Niklaus, Rebekah and are fighting about who gets to end the wretch for good."

"Happy hunting." She said. "Will you be back this evening? Or tomorrow?"

"Rebekah estimates that we will be home later this evening, the hunt will not be a long one." Elijah said. "I shall see you soon. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." She said hanging up the phone.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"The Lockwood boy tried to ambush Caroline and Hayley. Would you mind terribly checking on Hayley and the baby? I have a child to comfort. The beast played on her insecurities of not being loved. I fear I have much emotional damage to undo."

Bonnie nodded. "You know Kat, I like having another badass witch around." She said smiling while they went up the stairs.


	42. Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Thirty- Eight: Loose Ends
> 
> Killing, happy news, and a bit of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Remember: This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in.

**"This is us, the Original Family and we remain together always and forever."**

**Elijah Mikaelson TVD Episode 4.20 "The Originals"**

* * *

 

**Niklaus Mikaelson; Former Mikaelson Mansion; New Orleans, Louisiana; September 9, 2011**

Immediately when the plane landed, he and his siblings quickly made their way towards their former home where they planned on beginning their hunt for his rouge hybrid.

Yes, Niklaus deserved Tyler's hatred; he did kill the boy's mother after all. But to sneak up on his mate and Caroline and to make threats against his family was something that could not stand. His daughter would enter the world soon, and if Tyler lived she would be in constant danger. He needed to put the boy out of his misery as soon as possible; his child's safety, his family's safety and what was left of the boy's sanity demanded it.

When they made it to the property, Tyler was laying right where Hayley had left him. The boy looked to be in severe pain emotionally in addition to the obvious physical damage his mate had inflicted upon Tyler. Niklaus simultaneously admired her handiwork, and pitied the boy.

It seemed that having his family reunited, a mate and an unborn child had softened Niklaus. Before he would have tortured the boy more for the conspiracy to betray him. But as Elijah pointed out when he found out his hybrids had all broken the sire bond and had rallied around Tyler as their alpha; the boy had been punished more than necessary for his crime. Niklaus had to agree, his temper and sense of betrayal had gotten the best of him, so he singlehandedly slaughtered all the hybrids and killed the Lockwood boy's mother in his rage. Everyone in the family had been absolutely peeved at him for his annihilation of Carol Lockwood and the hybrids; they had resided in a relative peace after Finn's resurrection, because of all the attention the Gilbert girl demanded after her transformation, but Niklaus' massacre renewed the idiots of Mystic Falls desire to kill his family.

Instead of taking the walk down memory lane that he had at seeing Tyler, Elijah had wasted no time in extracting the boy's heart from his chest. A call from Katerina as they left the plane had let them know that Hayley was completely fine but Caroline was still in tears after their interaction with Tyler. Elijah's newfound fatherly instincts would not let that stand. This infuriated his baby sister of course.

"You had no right brother!" Rebekah yelled. "I was to get vengeance for making Caroline cry! She is my partner!"

"And my step child." Elijah said, stopping the argument before it started. Niklaus nodded to Aaron and Kol and the body was immediately set aflame.

"Well, then I won't tell you my news then." She giggled.

Kol looked up from the burning corpse and glared at her. "Since bloody when can you mentally block your visions from me?"

"Since always. I just never have been mad enough at you to block you out." His sister said looking absolutely pleased with herself. "Oh and such delightful news it is!"

"I didn't bloody do anything sister! Eli killed the boy." Kol said, as if not knowing something put him in agony.

Niklaus looked at Aaron who had the look of pure concentration on his face. He knew his oldest brother hated not knowing things the most. By her glare this 'punishment' was mostly meant for Kol and Aaron for backing Elijah's right to kill Tyler during the plane ride and for them burning the body. Finn had taken Rebekah's side, Niklaus (once he knew Hayley was fine) wanted him dead no matter who killed him, and Elijah didn't seem to care about the punishment.

"Rebekah, don't tease them. Aaron looks like his brain will explode any moment." Finn said. "Let us go home."

"But they'll find out during the family meeting we have when we get home!" Bekah blurted out, and quickly covered her mouth.

At this Kol and Aaron rushed towards the limousine. "What the bloody hell are you four standing about for? We have a family meeting to attend." Kol yelled.

Rebekah and Finn walked ahead of them, Finn comforting Bekah about her slip up and promising not to make her sit by her  _"traitorous other brothers"_. Niklaus and Elijah walked behind them and looked at each other with a smirk.

"It seems our baby sister has found a new favorite brother." Elijah said.

Niklaus rolled his eyes. "She's a fickle one our Bekah, she changes her favorite sibling daily."

Rebekah glared back at them as she was getting in the car. "Don't call me fickle Nik."

Once they all were in the limo, Niklaus gave the compound's address to the driver and they were off.

"I want to discuss something specific during our family meeting tonight, aside from today's events." Aaron stated. "I think that now is the best time to leave New Orleans."

Niklaus and his siblings murmured in agreement. They had all come to that conclusion on their own. The only reason they had stayed in the city this long is because they hadn't wanted to move Katerina so soon after her resurrection. But she was now able to do blood magic, and recovering by the second.

"We have no shortage of enemies. Once we are on the island our family would be much safer from attacks from those with a vendetta against our family." Elijah said.

"Our children would grow up in a safer environment." Niklaus said looking to Finn. He though about all the things his nephew Erik had seen in his short life already, and got chills. He did not want Erik or his daughter to experience any more traumatic events than they had already lived through.

"It is agreed then." Finn said. "We tell our spouses of our plans tonight and begin preparations to move."

* * *

**Bonnie Bennett Mikaelson; Mikaelson Compound; New Orleans, Louisiana; September 9, 2011**

Bonnie ran a quick diagnostic spell on Hayley and the baby after Hayley emerged from the bath.

"Everything is fine." Bonnie declared.

"I could have told you that." Hayley sniped.

Bonnie raised her eyebrow at her sister –in-law. "Well, excuse me for caring." She said, deciding it was best just to leave now instead of her gut reaction of hexing Hayley into an apology.

As Bonnie got up to leave Hayley began to cry. "I'm so sorry. It's just the excess adrenaline in my system I guess it's making me super anxious. Adding that to being super horny and missing Klaus I become the definition of a emotional mega-bitch." She said. "You didn't deserve that Bon, thank you for checking on the baby and I."

Bonnie sighed and made her way back to the bed to sit next to Hayley. "It's okay. I understand." And she did, they had all been under loads of stress lately Bonnie was surprised that she had not actually hexed anyone when angry at this point. Living in this city, vulnerable to attack, knowing that her husband and the rest of her family had centuries worth of enemies out for blood was enough to make anyone a bit snippy. Especially when one was in situations like she and Hayley were.

"Want to talk about it?" Bonnie asked.

"Not really." Hayley said. "Can you just keep me company for awhile?"

"Sure." Bonnie said, feeling fatigued after spending the day tutoring Kat and then coming home to find out about the newest attack on the family. They both laid down on Hayley's bed and sighed.

Bonnie spent the next half hour trying to decide weather of not to tell Hayley about the news Sophie shared with her this afternoon. She was still a bit shocked herself, and needed to talk to someone about it. Who better than discuss this unexpected miracle than Hayley? She did not know how she was going to break this news to Kol and the rest of the family and she kind of wanted her werewolf sister in her corner.

Hayley sat up suddenly, before Bonnie could form her thoughts and gave the air a quick sniff. "Bonnie, are you sick? You smell different."

"No, I'm not sick. I'm immortal." Bonnie smiled; perhaps this could be a game. Since she didn't know how to tell Hayley, the wolf could figure it out herself.

"Of course you're not sick." Hayley said inhaling deeply and closing her eyes, probably re-examining the smell.

"Oh. My. God." She yelled after a minute of inhaling and exhaling, her eyes popping open. Hayley pulled back her hair so her ears were un-obstructed. "I know that noise…"

Bonnie smiled at her sister and she smiled back. "Holy Crap Bon! When did you find out?"

"Sophie told me today. We weren't even trying." Bonnie said patting her stomach. "Does the heartbeat sound healthy? Is everything okay? I can't run diagnostic spells on myself."

"Oh, you don't know do you?" Hayley said her smile turning into a grin.

"Of course I know. I told you Sophie just told me today that I'm as knocked up as you are." Bonnie responded.

At this Hayley started laughing. "Oh Bonnie, you are more knocked up than I am."

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm either pregnant or I'm not. There's no more or less about it." She said getting frustrated with her friend. This was the person she chose to confide in? This giggling wolf was the one she shared her joy with first. What a waste of great news on someone who couldn't take it seriously.

Hayley eventually got around to composing herself enough to say "Bon. You are twice as knocked up. Besides your heartbeat there are two others coming from you."

Bonnie was not excepting that at all. "Twins?" She whispered.

Hayley began laughing again. "I don't know what you ever did to deserve this but you are going to be the mother of two mini-Kol's."

"They could be mini-Me's…" She said desperately trying to wrap her head around the news. Two. Twins. Oh, please god… don't let them be identical.

"You wish Bon-Bon. I think the best-case scenario will be that one takes after you and the other takes after him and they are not identical."

Before Bonnie could respond Hayley let out a girly-squeal. "Klaus is home. Oh, please don't tell anyone I made that noise. It would ruin what is left of my reputation."

Bonnie and Hayley helped each other off the bed, and began to leave the room to great their returned family members. "You bit a man's penis off today because he threatened your family Hayley. I don't think that your reputation as a badass was ever in question."

* * *

**Rebekah Mikaelson; Mikaelson Compound; New Orleans, Louisiana; September 10, 2011**

After their family meeting concluded everyone retired to their rooms. Rebekah and Caroline sat in their room in relative silence.

Rebekah didn't understand. From what she sensed earlier, Katerina had rid Caroline's head of the vile thoughts the Lockwood boy put there. But after the meeting and celebration over the two Mikaelsons currently gestating in Bonnie, Caroline was filled with a deep sadness just under the happiness.

"Sweetling, what has you so sad? Is it the Lockwood boy still? We should be rejoicing! This is wonderful news. We are moving to our new home within the week and there are two more nieces or nephews to spoil." Rebekah said reaching for her partner's hand.

Caroline smiled brightly at that and grasped Rebekah's hand. "I know. I'm really happy for Bonnie. It's just. I guess I never thought about it since I became a vampire…because it was out of the question…"

"About what Sweetling?"

"A child. I'm jealous of Bonnie, and Hayley and every other couple in this house. They can all have a child one day. We can't."

Rebekah sighed and wrapped her arms around Caroline. She understood now. She supposed if she could not see the future like Caroline she would feel exactly the same. Then she got an idea. "Let me show you something!" She said getting up from the bed and running towards the closet to grab for her sketchbook.

Over the centuries she had picked up a few pointers from Nik when it came to art. She wasn't as passionate about it as he was, but she was good. Since she had been able to see the future she began drawing the good visions out.

She returned to the bed and opened the book turning the pages until she got to a drawing of four young men (two were identical in appearance) lounging about in some sort of living room.

Carolione gasped. "Are they?"

"Our nephews." Rebekah awnsered. "Erik." She said pointing to the one with red-brown hair staring out the window. "Your brother. Elya." She said pointing to the one sleeping on the couch. "and Kol and Bonnie's sons" she said pointing to them, one was reading from a tomb, and the other was levitating a ball of water over Elya's head with a Kol-like smirk on his face.

Caroline smiled. "Oh Bekah! They are so handsome! Look at them! I envy you." Caroline said examining the picture closely. "Bekah, where is our niece?"

"Which one?" she said turning the page. This drawing was of three young women, all looking staring directly at them. Two were brunettes and the other was blonde.

Caroline giggled and pointed toward the girl in the middle. "That's the Klayley baby! She looks a lot like Hayley but has Klaus' scowl." Then she pointed to the girl to the left. "And that is Aaron and Nadia's daughter right? She has Nadia's smile." Rebekah nodded. "Do they know about these sketches?"

"Of course not. We all deserve some surprises. I can block my visions from my nosiest brothers they just like to think I can't. Imbeciles." She smiled when she noticed Caroline's eyes narrow while examining the third girl in the portrait.

"Bekah…how?" She said a bit breathless. "She looks like us! My god! She looks like both of us! That is your smirk! Those are my eyes!"

Rebekah flashed her love the aforementioned smirk. "She's beautiful isn't she? I haven't seen how she came to be just yet. Even I don't know everything that will happen. But I'm excited to find out"

Caroline was silent for a few moments before she tackled Rebekah to the ground. Luckily Bekah had shut the sketchbook and set it to the side.

"Hi." Caroline smiled from above her.

"Hello love. Feel better now?" Rebekah said pushing Caroline's hair out of her face

"Duh Bexs." Caroline rolled her eyes. "as good as I did after you described our wedding dresses to me."

Rebekah rolled her eyes in return. "Are you saying that descriptions of couture gowns and a drawing of our daughter make you equally as happy?"

Caroline nodded. "Anything having to with our future together makes me ridiculously happy. You know because I'm head over heals, crazy stupid in love with you an all."

Rebekah felt like there were butterflies fluttering about in her stomach when Caroline said such sweet and heartfelt things to her. "I'm  _head over heals, crazy stupid in love with you_  as well Sweetling." Rebekah then took the opportunity to speed herself and Caroline over to the bed. "You are quite the wordsmith are you not?" She said with a smirk.

"Don't mock me  _sweetling._  There are better things to do." Caroline said, pulling Rebekah to her for a kiss. "I've missed you."

"I have missed you as well my love."


	43. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Thirty- Nine: Leaving
> 
> The Mikaelson's say goodbye to New Orleans.

**"This is us, the Original Family and we remain together always and forever."**

**Elijah Mikaelson TVD Episode 4.20 "The Originals"**

* * *

**Finn Mikaelson; Mikaelson Compound; New Orleans, Louisiana; September 12, 2011**

Finn sat on a chair in the family room observing and listening to that had descended upon the home. They had agreed to only bring items such as clothing and personal items to the Island, and leave the furniture behind for when they visited. But that did not stop the mad scramble to pack. Items were floating about midair, from his family's witches trying to simplify the process of packing. People were fighting about which items were family property and which were personal property. Finn found it preposterous that the packing of things could be so stressful, but he supposed that was because his centuries had not been spent accumulating items.

All his personal items from before he was daggered, had been taken out of storage and sent to the property his wife had purchased for him in the English countryside. Most of those items had no place in the modern world, so he kept them in England and planned to visit frequently. The things he had accumulated, and held on to in his time awake in the world fit into a few boxes and were all packed. So he sat, with his son on his lap observing the chaos being a member of his family brought.

Erik seemed fascinated and confused by the chaos, trying to determine if he should be amused or alarmed.

"I'm sorry son, but this is our family. They tend to be a bit dramatic."

Erik smiled up at him. "Da!" he giggled.

Finn smiled and cuddled his son close.

* * *

**Nadia Petrova; Mikaelson Compound; New Orleans, Louisiana; September 13, 2011**

Nadia woke to an empty bed. Where in the world had that man gone so early in the morning? And after such a lovely evening together. She expected a lye-in and cuddle after their first time having sex. Aaron wasn't a one-night stand, that night meant something to her. She had thought it had meant something to him.

 _Idiot._ Nadia thought to herself.  _He's a warlock. They are not the type for commitment._

"No, He's different." She said aloud, shaking the insecurity from her mind. "He must have a reason."

"He did." Aaron said, re-entering his room. Carrying a tray full of human breakfast food and glasses of blood. "I thought we could have a nice meal and spend the day in bed."

The door was still open, as he set up the tray at the foot of the bed. Which gave the opportunity for her mother, whose room was across the hall, to open her bedroom door and see Nadia, mostly nude on Aaron's bed.

"Oh, dear lord in heaven." Mama yelled. "Close the door before your father sees this. He is not a young man." Mama threw up her hand, and the door to Aaron's room slammed shut.

Nadia looked up at Aaron with a smile on her face, he looked like he was holding in laughter himself.

"I would not be laughing my love. When Papa finds out you have defiled me, he may encourage Mama to set you aflame." Nadia said, getting up and picking up the glass of blood taking a drink.

"I defiled you? If Eli believes that rubbish, then he is a bigger fool than Kol suggests he is..." Aaron said with a smirk on his face. "My love?"

Nadia stilled, and set down her glass. Oh dear, she had said it first hadn't she? Well, there was no taking it back now. "Yes, I said you were my love. Is there a problem with that?"

"Since you are my love as well, I find no problem with this at all." He said speeding towards her, pinning her to the wall and attacking her with his kiss.

"I find it unfair that I am nude, and you are not." she said in between kisses.

"Allow me to rectify that error." He did, but had used his magic to keep her pinned to the wall while he stripped for her. When he returned to her, she was the one to attack him with her mouth first.

She supposed she was extremely luckily that he had ensured that she could not die because if he had not, Nadia knew that this beautiful man could have been the death of her. She was in love with him, an all-consuming passion that she had not felt since she was human, and it worried her and thrilled her all at the same time.

* * *

**Kol Mikaelson; Mikaelson Compound; New Orleans, Louisiana; September 13, 2011**

Kol had not had a coherent thought since he had heard the news. He was going to be a father. Of twins. His wife was pregnant. He was over the moon and terrified all at once.

How in the devil had this happened without magical intervention? Well, the answer to that was easy; his Bonnie-Love was exceptional even when she wasn't trying to be. But twins. What if they were identical? What if they were like him? What if he was not ready to be a father?

He was the best Uncle in his own humble opinion, and young Erik seemed to agree, but being an uncle and being a father were two entirely different roles. He was positive he'd be rubbish at it; he hated giving rules, following rules and was not patient at all. But he wanted to try to be good at it.

He and his Bonnie-Love had made two little miracles. He had spent the last few days following Bonnie around and monitoring those three precious heartbeats. Bonnie was peeved at him that he wasn't helping to pack their things, but how could he be expected to? Those heartbeats were music to his ears; the love of his life's strong steady heartbeat, and the fast flutters of his two children, it was more beautiful than any symphony he had the pleasure to hear.

"Kol we are leaving tomorrow. Pack your shit now or I will name both of our children after Niklaus." His Bonnie-Love said

His face soured at the statement, and he got to work magically filling boxes with his grimories and clothing. "Why would you say such a thing love? I'm sorry Bonnie, I cannot trust you to name our children if you would say such a thing even in jest."

Bonnie looked thoughtful. "About their names, I know we wanted to be surprised on the gender, so we cannot really narrow down the names yet, but would you mind them having Bennett as a middle name?"

"Of course not love, I think it's an exceptional idea." Kol responded, magically sealing his boxes. Not seeing why she had insisted the task be preformed immediately when it only took moments. "Unlike your idea to be surprised by their gender."

"Yes, that was a silly idea." Bonnie admitted. "I wanted a bit of surprise but now I'm thinking that two babies is surprise enough."

Kol gave a reviled sigh and began to speed around the room in search of the item his sister handed him yesterday. "Where is that bloody envelope Bekah gave us after she did your scan? She said she wrote the answer down in case we changed our minds."

"I have it." She said. "I already read it."

Kol stopped his search to glare at his wife. "Are you planning on telling me love? Or keeping it to yourself until you give birth?"

"We're having two boys."

"Sons?"

"Sons."

"Identical?"

"Identical."

"Bloody hell. We are certainly in for an adventure aren't we love?"

His Bonnie-Love nodded her head and patted her stomach where his sons rested. He crawled into bed next to her and laid his head on her stomach, listening to his sons heartbeats.

* * *

**Hayley Mikaelson; Private Airfield; New Orleans, Louisiana; September 14, 2011**

Part of her couldn't believe they were finally leaving New Orleans. She had come searching for her family and what she found was a different kind of family. She found a mate, brothers and sisters, and she carried a child. Part of her wanted to stay, figure out what happened to her birth family, but Sophie was no closer to breaking the curse on the wolf clan that might have answers for her, and the island was a safer place for her daughter to be born and grow up. She would return and she would have her answers, now just wasn't the time.

She watched as everyone loaded their belongings onto one of the families two private planes. Boxes, trunks and two caskets were loaded magically and by hand and then the pilot and his team were told to take off. The family would all go on the other plane, as that one was full with their things.

Everyone boarded the and Aaron went to the cockpit to ensure the pilot and his team on this plane were compelled to not remember the location of the island unless they were flying to and from it, like her had with the other team of pilots.

She sat in one of the large seats and looked out the window. She supposed she was sad to end this chapter of her life, but excited for the new one.

At this thought her daughter decided to give a swift kick from her home inside her mother. As if Hayley needed a reminder of what the next chapter of her life entailed. Hayley could tell her daughter took after her father in temperament and she wasn't even born yet. For the last few weeks, her little girl would kick Hayley endlessly if the conversation veered off the topic of her impending birth, she had gotten used to it.

"No one is talking about you at the moment because no one is talking princess. Give it a rest. You are always on Mommy's mind." Hayley said, caressing her bump.

The kicking ceased for a moment before continuing. Hayley groaned at this, she could sense the defiance behind these kicks.

Klaus, being the last one to board the plane came and sat down next to her, placing his hand on top of hers. "Ingrid, sweetheart. Stop kicking your mother."

The kicking ceased permanently after that. Hayley was not surprised. "She'll be a Daddy's-girl. As if there was any doubt."

Klaus grinned at her. "Don't fret little wolf, she adores you. She has my impeccable taste."

Aaron emerged from the cockpit as the doors were closing to the plane. "We'll be off in a few moments. "He said before taking his place next to Nadia.

Everyone was seated in their seats, in excited conversation. And the plane took off.

Once they were safely in the air, Rebekah and Caroline popped up from their seats that were in front of Hayley and Klaus, kneeling on them so they were looking down at her and her mate. They had smiles on their faces, and a look in their eyes that made Hayley nervous. She had seen that look before. When the two of them became Team Barbie at Bonnie's wedding and formed their little love connection over bossing everyone around and planning the 'perfect wedding in record time'.

"So you've decided on a name and did not bother to tell us? I'm hurt." Rebekah said, not sounding as if she were hurt at all.

"Me too." Caroline joined in. "If you hadn't seen it in a vision already Bekah, we would not have known, and could have not have little Ingrid's nursery finished for her before we arrived on the island."

"I was beginning to worry the reason she was named Ingrid was because I had it painted on the nursery wall, not because you two had decided on it." Rebekah sighed. "You could have told me earlier. I've been a nervous wreak!"

"How rude of the both of you!" Caroline scolded turning to Bekah. "Let's sit back down Bexs, and leaves these insensitive wolves to whatever it is insensitive wolves do."

Rebekah nodded and they both sat back down in their seats.

Klaus looked her in the eye. "Little wolf, are you as perplexed as I am about what just transpired."

Hayley nodded. "Bonnie and I are calling it being CareBekah'ed. When you did not do anything to offend one of them, in fact at times they were the ones that overstepped their boundaries but they end up making you feel that you should be apologizing."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "While I'm glad that my sister has found love, I do sometimes find myself wishing her and Caroline did not get on  _this_  well. I have quite the headache."

"Mama! Did you hear what he said!" Caroline yelled from her seat.

"Darling, I won't set him on fire while we are in a plane. It is not safe." Kat responded to her daughter's whine.

Klaus looked horrified, and Hayley just rested her head on his chest. "Are you going to let that threat stand love?" he asked her.

"Oh, she wont set you on fire  _much_ , just for a few seconds. It will hurt less than if Bekah gave you an aneurysm, and you know you should keep you comments to yourself at times."

"The women in this family are impossible." He grumbled, wrapping his arms around her.

As if she wanted to make it known that she too planned on being impossible, Ingrid started kicking again, only this time Klaus felt the force of her kicks because his hand was the only one on Hayley's bump.

"Bloody hell, not you as well. You're supposed to be my little princess, do you not recall?" Klaus whispered toward the bump.

Hayley laughed and closed her eyes.


	44. Mikaelson Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Forty: Mikaelson Island
> 
> Final Chapter

**"This is us, the Original Family and we remain together always and forever."**

**Elijah Mikaelson TVD Episode 4.20 "The Originals"**

* * *

**Aaron Mikaelson; Private Airplane; Somewhere Above The Southern Pacific Ocean; September 14, 2011**

Everyone had fallen asleep during their journey except himself. He felt the need to reflect.

Nearly one year ago he had been freed from his imprisonment, and had revealed himself to his siblings. Now, it felt like all those centuries that he missed were nothing, he felt like he had always known them and they had always known him. They all had found love, all had grown close to one another and all had a promising future as a family. Aaron could not sleep, not when he was so excited for the future.

The plane had begun to descend and through the clouds he saw the castle that would be their family home for centuries. A home he hand help design. A home they would be safe. A home they would fill with fond memories, and raise his nieces and nephews in. Who knew, perhaps he and Nadia would raise a child of their own in this home.

The possibilities were endless, and Aaron was excited. And for once n his life he did not care that he did not know what was coming. The not knowing brought him joy.

"Wake up everyone. We're home"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel is called "We Remain, The Original Family" and I will begin posting it soon.

**Author's Note:**

> for more info on this fic visit (http://allhailhales.webs.com/the-original-family)....there are photo galleries, chapter guides, character lists and more... but be careful of spoilers because the sequel info is there as well.


End file.
